La couleur de tes yeux
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS Lucius Malfoy avait une tare plus grave que des cheveux trop longs. Une tare physique qu'il avait léguée à son fils et dont il avait souffert, plus jeune. Une tare, il le lui avait avoué, qu'il aurait aimé ne pas lui avoir offert à sa naissance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple:** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy.

**Evaluation:** M.

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

**Lys :** Hello les jeunes :)

Je SAIS, vous devez vous demander : « Mais qu'est-ce que cet c… (restons poli è.é) a fait ENCORE ? Elle parvient pas à nous pondre un p… (restons poli…) de chapitre de Papillon mais PAR CONTRE, elle nous sort le premier chapitre d'une NOUVELLE fic ! »

**Lys :** Ca fait beaucoup de choses :o

Oui en effet…

**Lys :** En fait le retard de Papillon est dû à ce… truc ^^

En effet, sur le forum Harry+Draco=love (enfin c'est un cœur normalement…), a eu lieu un concours. Voici le thème : les amours interdits dans l'antiquité. Nous devions choisir soit la Grèce, soit l'Egypte, soit la Rome Antique.

**Lys :** Le fait est que ce concours, organisé par Gogobook (oui encore elle…), a été inspiré par l'auteur ici présente (elle a gagné le concours et attend toujours son prix XD).

DONC, je ne pouvais pas se dérober à ses obligations et a dû terminer son OS et donc Papillon est malheureusement passé après (AU PASSAGE ! La suite arrivera bientôt, il est en cours de correction et il manque genre deux ou trois pages avant que le prochain chapitre ne soit terminé)…

**Lys :** Ce qu'elle oublie de vous dire, c'est que l'OS qu'elle a pondu, en deux semaines, a le modique nombre de 60 pages.

…

**Lys :** Taille 10.

…

**Lys :** Sans interligne.

On était obligée de préciser tout ça ?

**Lys :** Devant le rendre un lundi et ne l'ayant pas fini la veille, après sa journée de boulot, elle a tapoté jusqu'à minuit, pondant alors 10 pages.

…

**Lys :** Ce OS est un monstre.

…

**Lys :** Donc nous avons décidé de le couper en petits bouts afin de vous épargner, comme le dit si bien Jojo Aquarius, le syndrome « de la barre de curseur qui baisse pas » :D.

Oué… Bref T.T Passons. A la base je voulais écrire un OS basé sur l'histoire d'Alexandre le Grand (si y'a des gens qui lisent ce message et qui sont intéressés, faites-moi signe XD), puis en fait j'ai choisi Rome. Je fais des études d'histoire et c'est vraiment pas, mais alors pas du tout ma tasse de thé. Ca passe pas du tout (sauf quand il est question de cul et de généalogie, mais sinon… -.- Préfère étudier Louis XIV :D). J'ai donc écrit ce OS en faisant un max de recherches sur le sujet. Quasiment tout dedans est vrai (la prostitution, la sexualité débridée des Romains à cette époque-là, la vision de l'homosexualité, qui à l'époque ne portait pas ce nom-là, c'était de l'amour viril).

**Lys :** Si vous avez des questions, hésitez pas :). Et s'il y a des erreurs, ce qui est tout à fait possible, signalez-le et excusez l'auteur !

Voici donc la première partie de ce OS. J'ai décidé de le couper en 10 pages (vu qu'il en fait 60 taille 10 sans interligne, vous avez de quoi faire). Et alors je me suis rendue compte, la bonne blague…, que ce chapitre ne parlait PAS de Harry…

**Lys :** C'est con ça…

Oué… Donc je me dépêcherai de poster la suite (faut que je corrige pas mal de faute, je l'ai écrit en deux semaines, j'ai pas mal de modif' à faire dessus) afin que vous le voyiez. Mais ne soyez pas déçus ! Car quand il arrive, le Harry…

**Lys :** Oui, quand il arrive… Y'a de quoi lire :D Croyez-moi, ça vaut le coup d'œil… (surtout les passages bien lemoneux…

J'espère que cette fic vous fera plaisir :)

Lys : Et que vous apprendrez des choses :) !

Maintenant, place aux remerciements ! Je remercie : Gogobook pour ce concours (qui m'a littéralement épuisée mais auquel j'ai su rendre honneur -.- Je suis devenue un monstre par la même occasion mais c'est pas grave, j'assume), Enais Black (parce qu'elle m'a toujours soutenue en me disant à peine bonjour quand elle se connectait sur MSN, me demandant direct la suite XD et parce qu'elle m'a trop fait rire et plaisir), Jojo Aquarius (pour avoir corrigé en un temps record ce OS de 60 pages, soit en une semaines O.o) et puis Fleur de Lisse (juste parce que je l'adore en fait… XD Et aussi parce qu'on a galéré ensemble et qu'elle arrêtait pas de me traiter de monstre quand elle voyait la vitesse à laquelle je tapais…). Et merci à ceux qui ont voté pour moi !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Voici quelques petites notes, afin de vous aider à mieux comprendre certains termes. Ils ne sont pas tous dans ce chapitre mais aussi dans les suivants.

**Atrium :** Cour intérieure, dotée d'un bassin recueillant les eaux de pluie, autour de laquelle s'ordonne une villa romaine.

**Crassus :** Gros.

**Lararium :** Sorte de petite chapelle ou d'appartement, où les statues des Lares (génies tutélaires d'une maison) et des mânes (ancêtres divinisés) étaient placées et adorées.

**Lupanar :** Lieu de prostitution.

**Pluton :** Autre nom de Hadès, Roi des morts.

**Questeur :** Magistrat romain chargé des finances.

**Severus Rogunus Snapinus :** Ce nom n'a AUCUNE valeur historique mais Jojo Aquarius a tenu à le mettre -.-.

**Stola :** Vêtement mis par-dessus la tunique.

**Volumen :** rouleau de papyrus.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le deuil. C'était sans doute quelque chose auquel il ne se ferait jamais.

Cela faisait exactement dix jours que Lucius Manilius Favonius était décédé. Sa mort était survenue comme une pluie soudaine, sans raison particulière, arrosant Rome des sombres sentiments de la tristesse. Lui-même avait encore du mal à y croire. Deux semaines auparavant, son père était encore debout, riant dans son siège tout en buvant une coupe de bon vin, ses yeux gris acérés le regardant d'un air narquois. Et à présent, il n'était plus qu'un cadavre déjà pourrissant dont la mémoire disparaitrait au fil des années.

Rien n'était immortel, sauf la mémoire, lui disait-il souvent. Draco n'y avait jamais cru. Pour lui, la mort était un terme, une chute, comme la fin d'un _volumen_, comme le dernier acte d'une tragédie. Il n'y avait plus rien à dérouler, il n'y avait plus de suite. La mémoire était comme l'encre des livres, elle finirait par s'effacer. Son père avait tord. Il ne survivrait que dans l'esprit des gens qui l'avaient connu, puis, il disparaitrait complètement, comme s'il n'avait jamais foulé cette terre.

Assis à son bureau, Draco ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il ne cessait de penser à son défunt père. Il repensait aux rites qui avaient ponctué ces derniers jours, plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Son père était mort après une grave maladie qui l'avait conduit à passer d'interminables journées au lit, pris d'affreuses douleurs, avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle, épuisé. Par bonheur, ses yeux étaient clos quand on l'avait retrouvé, l'air endormi, au milieu des draps. Comme le voulait la coutume, Draco avait déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres, pour recueillir son dernier soupir. Sentir sa bouche froide sous la sienne l'avait fait frissonner d'horreur et il avait failli fondre en larmes, mais il s'était retenu. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui, son père aurait eu honte s'il l'avait vu pleurer. Enfin, son nom avait été prononcé par trois fois. Trois coups dans son cœur déjà bien meurtri…

S'en était suivi d'une cérémonie funèbre, où le corps maigre du défunt avait été lavé par des femmes puis recouvert d'un linceul blanc, et au bout de huit jours, il était emmené à sa sépulture, sa dernière demeure. Ces huit jours, pendant lesquels son père avait reposé dans un vestibule, surveillé par un esclave, avaient été un véritable enfer pour Draco. Il était au centre de tous les regards et de toutes les conversations, tous ces hommes en toge qui le regardaient du coin de l'œil, manigançant dans son dos, murmurant des inepties sur le défunt, ne le craignant plus puisqu'il n'était plus.

S'en était suivi d'une cérémonie funèbre. D'abord, le corps maigre du défunt avait été lavé par des femmes avec de l'huile parfum, puis, allongé sur un lit de parade, le cadavre avait été installé dans l'atrium. Enfin, au bout d'environ huit jours, il était emmené à sa sépulture, sa dernière demeure, réduit à l'état de cendres. Ces huit jours, pendant lesquels son père avait reposé dans un vestibule, surveillé par un esclave, avaient été un véritable enfer pour Draco. Il était au centre de tous les regards et de toutes les conversations, tous ces hommes en toge qui le regardaient du coin de l'œil, manigançant dans son dos, murmurant des inepties sur le défunt, ne le craignant plus puisqu'il n'était plus. De plus, il avait dû supporter le spectacle lamentable des pleureuses, embauchées par sa mère, qui s'arrachaient les cheveux et pleuraient à chaudes larmes un mort qu'elles n'avaient peut-être jamais vu de leur vie. Comme si les cheveux coupés courts de Draco et les vêtements sales de sa mort, signe de deuil, et les vas-et-viens incessant dans sa demeure ne suffisaient pas à exprimer leur souffrance…

Il ne s'y ferait sans doute pas, songea-t-il en fermant les yeux, le dos douloureux et la tête remplie de sentiments contradictoires. Il ne parviendrait sans doute jamais à faire le deuil de son père, cet homme si fier qu'il avait tant admiré étant enfant. Un homme froid, sans sentiments et intraitable, qui ne retirait son masque de marbre qu'en la présence de son fils unique, ses traits se détendant sur son visage fin et sec, ses mains solides s'adoucissant au contact de ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux se faisant moins cruels quand il rencontrait le regard de son enfant.

Son père, un homme terrifiant qui lui avait apporté beaucoup d'amour, de façon cachée, à l'abri des regards, et de façon toujours sous-entendue, maladroite… Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aimé, parce que ce n'était pas un comportement viril, un comportement d'homme… Parce qu'il n'avait pas à prendre son fils dans ses bras, à le consoler quand il tombait par terre, à le convaincre de ne pas faire de carrière militaire pour le garder encore un peu plus auprès de lui… Personne ne connaissait cette part de son père, pas même sa mère, qui ne lui avait jamais accordé le moindre regard. Le seul qui en avait eu conscience était son esclave personnel, Blaise, avec lequel il avait grandi. Mais c'était tout.

A présent, il était mort, son âme emportée dans les confins de la terre, dans le royaume de Pluton. Il était loin de lui, à présent. Depuis 10 jours, Draco vivait dans le manque, le manque de ce père qui avait été si présent dans sa vie, cet homme qui avait été comme un modèle pour lui. Il le laissait seul dans un environnement qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, avec une famille qu'il n'avait jamais supporté, avec sa mère qui avait tout d'une étrangère et une épouse qui ne se remettait toujours pas de son accouchement.

Draco ferma les yeux un court instant. Il revit pendant quelques secondes son père, qui était si grand et robuste. Il le voyait portant fièrement sa toge, droit et fier, le regardant de haut. Il avait des cheveux blonds et longs, ce qui était plus ou moins bien vu par les autres romains qui avaient tous les cheveux coupés, mais Lucius les avait toujours gardé ainsi, comme pour se différencier des autres, les défier de faire la moindre critique.

Car il n'était plus à ça, dans le fond. Lucius Malfoy avait une tare bien plus grave que des cheveux trop longs. Une tare physique qu'il avait léguée à son fils et dont il avait souffert, plus jeune. Une tare, il le lui avait avoué, qu'il aurait aimé ne pas lui avoir offert à sa naissance.

Draco rouvrit les yeux. Son père était un bel homme, fier, encore dans la force de l'âge. Il avait soixante-huit ans, tout juste. Il avait combattu, il avait servi l'empereur. Il avait connu des combats, la rudesse de l'entraînement, le choc des boucliers, la perte des êtres chers. Puis le repos, le retour à Rome, son mariage avec Narcissa, et non pas avec la concubine avec laquelle il vivait plus ou moins et à laquelle il avait fait des enfants. Il ne les avait jamais reconnus. Draco savait qu'ils existaient mais pas du tout à quoi ils ressemblaient. Mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était vraiment important.

A présent, Lucius : Lucius Manilius Favonius était mort. Il laissait derrière lui un seul fils, un seul héritier, marié et déjà père de deux enfants, à tout juste vingt-cinq ans.

**OoO**

Draco avait toujours vécu à Rome. Il y avait grandi, dans une vaste demeure, en compagnie de ses parents, de quelques membres de sa famille ainsi que des esclaves et serviteurs. Sa famille était très riche et vivait dans un luxe peu excessif, son père l'ayant toujours habitué à vivre non pas de façon modeste mais de façon correcte, sans s'enfoncer dans la boisson, les orgies en tout genre et autres joyeusetés qui faisaient la honte de Rome.

Il était donc toujours resté auprès de son père et son absence créait un grand vide autour de lui. Le deuil l'avait amené à se renfermer encore plus sur lui-même. Il savait que ses collègues le regardaient d'un drôle d'air, semblant avoir du mal à comprendre comment un homme comme lui pouvait porter aussi longtemps le deuil de son père. Certes, la perte d'un être cher était toujours douloureuse et longue à cicatriser, mais Draco était réputé pour être un homme froid, silencieux et sec, comme l'avait été son défunt père, et il était donc étonnant que les marques du deuil soient encore présentes dans son attitude et ses yeux trop clairs.

Cependant, rien ne l'aidait à surmonter le deuil. Dans sa demeure, de nombreuses personnes ne se remettaient que difficilement de la disparition de Lucius, les esclaves, notamment. Certains devaient être bien contents que leur maître soit mort, d'autres se lamentaient. Les plus âgés pleuraient son décès, ce qui exaspérait son épouse, Narcissa, qui gardait son sang-froid malgré toutes ces marques exagérées de souffrance inutile.

Sa mère… Sa charmante et si jolie mère… Une femme qui avait toujours été une étrangère pour lui, le laissant aux mains de sa nourrice et des professeurs qui venaient dans sa demeure pour l'éduquer. Elle était belle, sa mère, une très belle femme qui sortait peu, ou alors accompagnée de tout un tas de servantes, formant une sorte de petite cours tout autour d'elle. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient noués en un chignon ornés de bouclettes dorées, sa fine silhouette était parée d'une tunique blanche recouverte d'une _stola_, quand elle devait sortir. Elle portait toujours de beaux bijoux, se faisait maquiller avec. C'était vraiment une belle femme, digne de son père.

Une potiche. Une potiche que son père s'était procuré après maintes négociations, qui avait su lui donner un fils digne de ce nom, et dont il souciait bien peu. Elle n'avait été là que pour lui donner un héritier. Elle avait d'abord conçu un petit garçon, du temps où le couple éprouvait une tendresse mutuelle qui écartait de leur union de nombreuses disputes. Puis, l'enfant était mort, trop fragile, et quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. Lucius n'avait plus accordé aucun crédit à son épouse dont il faillit se débarrasser quand, deux ans plus tard, elle mit enfin au monde un second enfant, qui survécu. Lucius mit tous ses espoirs en ce nouveau petit garçon, oubliant quelque peu le troisième fils que Narcissa lui donna : Draco. A nouveau, Lucius perdit son aîné, alors âgé de huit ans, emporté par une grave maladie.

C'était sans doute pour cela que Draco fut tant aimé par son père, qui refusa qu'il s'engage dans l'armée alors que l'adolescent qu'il était voulu y entrer pour suivre le parcours de son géniteur. Lucius ne voulait pas que son unique enfant disparaisse à ses yeux, il avait la sensation qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais si par malheur il quittait le logis, surtout que Narcissa avait alors été incapable de lui donner d'autres enfants : elle avait failli mourir lors de celui de leur dernier fils, elle était alors incapable de procréer à nouveau. Cela créa la rupture finale entre les deux époux. Lucius la garda comme épouse, entretenant divers concubines, qui lui donnèrent quelques bâtards qu'il ne reconnut jamais. Il poussa le vice à s'attaquer aux amants de sa femme, la faisant espionner et punissant lui-même les malotrus qui osaient s'approcher de son épouse. Draco se demanda longtemps pourquoi sa mère ne fit rien contre son mari. Il comprit plus tard que, s'il divorçait, elle ne retrouverait plus jamais de mari. Sa vie ne rimerait plus à rien.

A présent, Lucius était mort. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que sa mère rodait autour de lui, lui glissant des sous-entendus. Elle était à présent libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait et, autant être honnête, Draco se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait préparer. Se demandait-elle s'il serait aussi tyrannique que son père, s'il la laisserait vivre comme elle le désirait depuis des années ? Se montrerait-il naïf et doux, indifférent et maussade ? Elle ne connaissait pas son fils, elle ignorait quelle décision il prendrait à son égard, d'où ses inquiétudes. Astoria, son épouse, lui glissait quelques mots aussi, surement soufflés par sa belle-mère.

En voilà une autre, dont il aurait préféré se passer, à un moment pareil. Il avait épousé Astoria quelques années auparavant. Son père avait négocié ce mariage. Il avait alors dix-neuf ans. C'était tard pour se marier, car comme une mère poule, son père refusait de marier son fils unique trop tôt et il voulait un beau mariage. Cela fut récompensé par la rapide naissance de Tiberius Manilius Scorpius, puis de celle de sa petite fille. Quelques mois auparavant, Astoria avait mit au monde un bébé mort né et elle souffrait toujours de sa dernière grossesse : des maux de tête, de ventre et des fatigues perpétuelles faisaient à présent partie de son quotidien. En somme, elle ne s'occupait pas du tout de ses deux enfants, laissés à la garde d'une nourrice.

Draco n'avait jamais aimé sa femme. Elle était belle, pourtant, avec ses cheveux marron foncé et ses yeux couleur d'ambre. Elle avait des lèvres rouges et le teint blanc. C'était une femme qui avait du caractère, du moins en avait-elle au début de leur mariage. Elle avait fini par devenir comme sa mère : une ombre dans la maison, perpétuellement fatiguée, souffrant de la chaleur, sans le moindre mot pour son mari qui ne la voyait que comme une pondeuse, une potiche.

Dans un sens, Draco n'avait jamais aimé les femmes. C'était un monde auquel il n'avait jamais adhéré. Il avait pourtant eu quelques maîtresses, étant jeune. La beauté de son visage pâle et de ses cheveux blonds avait attiré et attirait toujours le regard des romaines, mais ses maîtresses n'étaient jamais parvenues à l'émoustiller. Elles l'attiraient, lui donnait du plaisir, mais rien dont il ne saurait se passer. En se mariant, il avait mis fin à ses aventures, non pas pour demeurer fidèle à cette femme qu'il n'aimait pas mais qui avait su lui donner un fils, mais car il n'en éprouvait pas le besoin.

Il n'était pas comme son père. Il n'aimait pas la compagnie des femmes, il préférait encore celle des hommes. Dîner chez un ami, discuter pendant des heures et des heures avec des hommes de son âge ou, mieux, plus âgés, était bien plus instructif et plaisant que de faire l'amour à une femme à la recherche de sensations fortes ou, pire, à la recherche d'un peu d'argent. La philosophie, le théâtre, la politique… Tout ceci l'intéressait bien plus, et les femmes n'étaient pas de bonnes personnes pour discuter de tels sujets. Mis à part les prostituées, quand elles étaient éduquées. Mais Draco ne les fréquentait pas.

Il ne fréquentait personne. Il n'en avait pas eu l'envie, et il ne l'avait plus, à présent. L'eau continuait de couler sous les ponts, et lui, il restait sur ce pont, à regarder les jours filer, sans parvenir à fermer les yeux et se laisser guider par les flots du fleuve…

**OoO**

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Les yeux rivés vers les cieux, Draco marchait en direction de sa villa, traînant sa lourde toge maintenue sur ses épaules, en dépit de la chaleur. Il avait une peau étonnamment clair pour un romain et il attribuait cela à ses origines très certainement gauloises, voire germaniques, mais également à son travail de questeur qui requérait sa présence dans des bureaux qui le cachaient du soleil.

Nous étions en 10 après Jésus-Christ, l'empereur Auguste régnait sur Rome et son empire. Fatigué et bouleversé par la récente bataille de Teutobourg, opposant son armée aux germains révoltés, où trois de ses légions périrent. Lucius avait été ébranlé quand il avait appris la triste nouvelle, il n'était pas sorti de chez lui pendant des jours, jusqu'à se ressaisir. Cela avait été un coup très douloureux pour l'empire et Auguste n'avait pu cacher son désarroi face à la perte d'autant d'hommes.

A l'époque, bien qu'il ait été choqué en apprenant une telle chose, Draco n'avait pas été aussi ébranlé que son père. Il avait un esprit plus lucide, plus terre-à-terre. Les affaires militaires de l'empire l'intéressaient plus ou moins, il avait secrètement vu là le résultat de la volonté impérialiste d'Auguste qui avait désiré, comme César, étendre les frontière de l'empire sans réellement y parvenir : la preuve était la perte de ces trois légions. Mais cet avis, il l'avait gardé pour lui, sans en parler à personne, car cela aurait été trop mal perçu. Et puis, dans un sens, c'étaient les siens qui avaient trouvé la mort, là-bas, en Germanie. Il ne pouvait qu'éprouver au moins un semblant de compassion.

Draco pensa à toutes les conséquences de cette cuisante défaite en rentrant chez lui. Conséquences économiques, politiques… Pas le genre de bataille qu'on oubliait facilement. Avec tous ses retentissements… Qu'est-ce que Draco avait pu en entendre parler, que ce soit sur son lieu de travail ou encore chez lui, quand son père hurlait des injures contre ces maudits germains… Draco avait un esprit trop neutre, trop détaché de ces questions-là pour se mettre en colère. A présent, il ne voyait tout cela que d'un œil morne. Son père s'était énervé comme jamais à cause de ces barbares, et à présent, il n'était plus là pour les maudire encore et encore…

Draco pénétra dans sa villa et fut aussitôt accueillit par des servantes qui lui annoncèrent que son dîner était prêt. Il passa donc à table en compagnie de sa famille, puis voulut se retirer dans sa chambre afin de se reposer. Mais Blaise le retint, posant de façon familière, trop familière, sa main sur son bras. Un geste qui aurait valu une punition, s'il avait été perçu. Mais ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, à la porte de sa chambre. Personne n'était aux alentours. Qu'importe les esclaves qui circulaient à leur guise. Le regard acéré de Narcissa et celui méfiant d'Astoria ne pouvaient les atteindre.

« Draco, ton fils te demande.

- Je suis fatigué, Blaise.

- Et moi je suis fatigué de l'entendre te demander. Il veut te voir. Tu vas encore le priver de ta présence ? Je sais que ton père te manque, mais pense à lui : tu lui manques, à ton fils, et lui est bien vivant. »

Draco baissa les yeux vers le sol dallé, se mordillant la lèvre. Puis, il poussa un soupir et leva son regard vers son esclave. Blaise était un Noir, un homme à la peau d'ébène et aux yeux plus noirs encore, des perles sombres au milieu d'un blanc laiteux. Ses cheveux crépus avaient été rasés, ne laissant que quelques centimètres sur son crâne. Il était laid, d'après certains, car il n'avait pas la beauté des romains à la peau blanches ou bronzée par le soleil d'Italie, mais Draco lui trouvait un charme indéniable, le charme de sa race. Et il était plus beau encore quand il souriait, dévoilant ses dents aussi blanches que l'ivoire. Tant de contraste en cet homme, fait de noir et de blanc…

Ils avaient grandi ensemble. Blaise était né d'une esclave offerte par un des amis de son père qui en avait faite une cuisinière. Il ignorait à l'époque qu'elle portait un enfant. Il naquit deux ans avant Draco et, tout jeunes, ils enfreignirent les règles et jouèrent régulièrement ensemble. Draco se fit souvent sermonner, Blaise se fit souvent punir. Pourtant, leur amitié se renforça au fil des années et Lucius en vint à les laisser faire, même si cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. La différence de statut entre les deux hommes ne les empêcha jamais de bien s'entendre et de s'aimer comme des frères.

Astoria détestait Blaise. Peut-être pensait-elle que leur amitié et leurs familiarités n'étaient en fait que des manifestations d'une histoire d'amour cachée aux yeux de tous. Le couple ne dormait pas dans la même couche et Blaise était trop proche de son maître, trop proche de leurs enfants sur lesquels, elle le savait, il avait les pleins pouvoirs. Elle avait hurlé le jour où elle avait surpris le Noir fesser Scorpius et il avait eu droit à des coups de bâton. En apprenant la nouvelle, Draco était rentrée dans une colère noire.

Blaise était la seule personne en qui il avait confiance, à qui il pouvait relever tous ses secrets. Pour lui, ce n'était pas un esclave. C'était un homme, un ami, un être à part entière. Durant un temps, il avait décidé de l'affranchir, mais Blaise avait refusé : il voulait rester à son service et ne jamais le quitter, ni lui, ni ses enfants. Il adorait Scorpius et surtout Proserpine et jamais il ne voudrait s'écarter de la famille. Il n'aurait nulle part où aller, lui disait-il. Je ne veux pas m'en aller, lui répétait-il.

« Je vais aller le voir.

- Sage décision. Ta fille veut te voir aussi, tu lui manques.

- Etais-je ainsi quand j'étais enfant ?

- Non. Mais quand tu étais tout petit, on s'intéressait peu à toi. Quand ton frère est mort, ton père ne t'a plus lâché des yeux, donc il ne te manquait jamais.

- Es-tu en train de me dire que je ne suis pas assez présent pour mes enfants ?

- Un père n'a pas à être présent pour ses enfants. »

Blaise lui coula un regard entendu. Normalement, Lucius n'aurait jamais dû couver son fils comme il l'avait fait, et jamais Draco n'aurait dû s'occuper ainsi du bien-être de sa propre progéniture. C'était à la mère de s'en charger, quand ils étaient encore petits, seule l'adolescence attirait à nouveau de l'intérêt du père pour sa descendance. Lucius s'était attaché à son enfant, seul dernier héritier.

Draco s'était souvent demandé pourquoi diable son père s'était tant attaché à lui. Il n'avait compris que quand Blaise lui avait expliqué que son père avait vu la mort de près, il avait participé à des combats et avait souvent manqué de mourir, ne survivant à ses affrontements que par sa force et son courage. Puis, il avait fondé une famille. Le nourrisson qu'il avait tenu de longues minutes dans ses bras mourut quelques jours plus tard, puis vint deux ans après un autre garçon dans lequel il mit beaucoup d'espoir. Et cet enfant avait disparu, emporté par la Mort. Lucius avait trop perdu dans sa vie, une vie qui ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il avait alors réalisé qu'il ne possédait qu'une seul existence, qu'il se faisait vieux, et que la mort pouvait survenir à n'importe quel moment. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était tant attaché à Draco, le gardant sans cesse près de lui sans jamais vouloir l'écarter de son logis : il ne voulait pas le perdre, cet unique enfant que les dieux lui avaient laissé. Lucius avait conscience de la mort.

Troublé, Draco s'était étonné d'une telle réponse. Blaise lui répondit qu'il était un esclave : tout s'entendait, tout se répétait, tout se savait.

« Viens, Scorpius t'attend. »

Blaise le guida jusqu'à la petite chambre où se trouvait le petit garçon de cinq ans. Il était allongé dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur la petite lampe posée sur un meuble près de son lit, ses paupières papillonnant devant ses yeux, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Quand l'enfant tourna la tête vers l'entrée de sa chambre et qu'il vit son père, un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il sortit du lit et courut vers Draco qui le saisit au vol, le soulevant dans ses bras pour enfin le serrer contre lui. Blaise s'éclipsa, fermant la porte derrière lui, tandis que son maître s'avançait vers le lit au milieu de la pièce.

Scorpius se mit à lui parler à toute vitesse, comme s'il craignait que son père ne s'envole soudain. C'était comme envahir l'espace, remplir la petite pièce de sa voix d'ange pour combler le vide que son père laissait derrière lui. Draco regardait son enfant en lui répondant de temps en temps, son si petit garçon au visage rond et souriant. Il avait de courts cheveux blonds et doux et ses yeux verts virant au marron vers la prunelle, hérité de sa mère, brillaient de mille feux comme une pierre précieuse.

Cet enfant était sa pierre précieuse. Son envie d'avancer, son envie de vivre.

Draco n'avait jamais aimé les femmes, il préférait la compagnie des hommes. Il n'aimait pas le sexe, il préférait les bavardages incessants. Il n'avait jamais aimé sa vie, cette vie vide qui avait été la sienne durant les premières années de sa vie avant d'être comblée par la présence de son père, cette vie maussade et sans aucun sens, pareille à un long chemin qu'il parcourait parce que, de toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Etre parfait. Marcher correctement le long de ce chemin sans fin, le dos droit, le regard dirigé vers le lointain. Etre le fils de son père, un enfant modèle, comme il en avait toujours voulu. Lever la tête pour ne pas mourir étouffé dans tant d'espérances et d'attente. Laisser son géniteur conduire son chemin, sans rechigner, le laisser planter des panneaux pour qu'il ne se trompe de route. Le laisser ériger des barrages, des murs, et en silence, toujours en silence, parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait…

Et puis le mariage. La naissance de Scorpius. Son regard s'était comme illuminé. Tant illuminé qu'il avait suffi d'un seul regard, un seul, pour que son père, ce grand commandant, comprenne de suite qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ce qu'il voulait de ce jeune enfant. Un seul regard, pour qu'il voit son propre fils s'animer devant ses yeux, ne pas être un simple automate dont il dirigeait sa vie.

Ce jour-là, par son seul regard tourné vers lui, Lucius vit à nouveau son fils comme un enfant. Un enfant qui s'émerveillait devant quelque chose d'exceptionnel, de vivant, et qu'il tenait doucement dans ses bras, comme pour le protéger.

_Laisse-moi vivre…_

Plus rien n'avait été pareil, depuis. Plus rien. Draco n'avait pas changé : il était toujours comme avant, silencieux et sage. Mais son père ne le regardait plus de la même façon. Il ne lui parlait plus de la même façon. Sans doute s'était-il rendu compte que son fils n'avait aucune motivation, qu'il était las, menant sa vie parce qu'il devait la mener ainsi, sans passion ni volonté d'aller de l'avant. Qu'en somme, il n'avait jamais été vraiment heureux. Jusqu'à la naissance de son fils. Jusqu'à ce que son regard s'illumine, que ses bras se referment autour de ce petit être qui était devenu le centre de son existence. Cette existence morose sans but, sans histoire.

Le corps de Lucius Manilius Draco s'était épanoui. Son esprit avait mûri. Son cœur demeurait le même depuis toutes ces années.

« Père… Où est Grand-père ?

- Il est mort, Scorpius.

- Je veux le voir.

- Moi aussi. Mais il ne reviendra plus.

- Même si on prie ?

- Même si on prie.

- Même si on donne de l'argent ?

- Même si on donne de l'argent.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, Père ?

- Je ne sais pas, Scorpius.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Moi non plus. »

L'enfant se blottit dans les bras de son père, enfouissant son nez dans sa tunique. Draco l'enveloppa dans le tissu blanc, le réchauffant dans ses bras. La vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, que ce soit la sienne, celle de son père ou celle de son fils. Ce fils pouvait se rompre à n'importe quel moment, à n'importe quel âge. Il n'y avait pas de logique, à la vie. Les dieux régissaient tout. Ils prenaient, mais ne donnaient rien en retour.

Ils lui avaient pris son père. Laissant derrière eux la tristesse, le chagrin, le deuil.

**OoO**

On toqua à la porte de son bureau qui s'ouvrit aussitôt, sans attendre son accord. Draco arqua un sourcil et leva la tête vers Blaise qui, bien sûr, venait d'entrer sans attendre son ordre. Son ami semblait de bien bonne humeur, un large sourire illuminant son visage d'ébène. Il referma la porte derrière lui, tenant dans sa main un rouleau de parchemin.

« Draco, cesse donc de faire cette tête d'enterrement et souris un peu, tu me donnerais envie de pleurer.

- Loin de moi l'envie de te voir fondre en larmes. Que m'apportes-tu ?

- Un messager m'a apporté ce message. J'ai eu du mal à lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait me laisser ce parchemin, mais il a fini par me le donner quand même. »

Blaise se pencha au-dessus du bureau et donna la missive à son maître qui l'ouvrit et la lut. Son visage parut s'adoucir et le Noir ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Il avait craint que ce soit de mauvaises nouvelles, mais apparemment, c'était tout le contraire.

« Severus vient à Rome.

- Vraiment ? Je dois donc préparer une chambre.

- Hâte-toi. Il se trouve actuellement à Massalia, il ne mettra que quelques jours à atteindre Rome.

- Pourquoi vient-il ? Une affaire ?

- Il a appris la mort de mon père et il a quelques affaires à régler ici. Et il doit en avoir assez des pyramides, il veut revoir quelque chose de vraiment romain.

- Comme les jeux du cirque ? »

Draco fronça le nez et Blaise éclata de rire. Severus était un vieil ami de Lucius. Ils avaient grandi ensemble puis leurs chemins s'étaient séparés, avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent des années plus tard à Rome, Lucius marié et père de son fils aîné, Severus Rogunus Snapinus grand professeur, historien et philosophe au service des plus puissants. Pendant des années, il avait été le précepteur de Draco, figure froide et sèche dans son univers trop doux, trop impersonnel, figure sèche et stricte qui lui avait permis de se construire, de se différencier, de se créer, comme un jardinier donnant un tuteur à un plan pour qu'il se redresse et pousse bien, s'élevant vers les cieux au lieu de grandir face contre terre. Severus lui avait fait voir les yeux, lui avait montré autre chose que leur logis et la cité de Rome.

Draco avait rapidement compris que son père et Severus, bien que s'entendant très bien, étaient diamétralement différent. Lucius l'amenait toujours quand il y avait des jeux, à Rome. En fait, il l'emmenait partout, qu'importe l'évènement. Draco avait d'abord regardé les combats de gladiateurs d'un œil effrayé, écœuré, de même pour ces chars qui allaient à toute vitesse, créant souvent de grands chocs meurtriers. Son père était un habitué de ce genre de spectacle mais le petit garçon assis près de lui ne parvenait pas à supporter un tel spectacle. Il fallut que Severus entre dans son existence pour qu'il parvienne, imitant son professeur, à demeurer froid et stoïque alors que les chevaux se renversaient sur le sol, épuisés et blessée, alors que les gladiateurs déchiraient la peau, les muscles, les membres de leurs adversaires.

Severus était un homme cultivé qui ne voyait là qu'une représentation barbare de l'être humain. Il détestait ces jeux, n'y venant que pour rencontrer du monde, car ces lieux étaient des endroits où les romains se retrouvaient pour discuter, se revoir. Voyant que le jeune Draco luttait pour garder les yeux fixés sur la scène ou les baissant ostensiblement pour ne pas voir le massacre, Severus avait décidé de lui venir en aide : regarde droit devant toi, oublie tout ce qui se trouve dans ton champ de vision, concentre-toi sur la chaleur du soleil, sur les bruits de la foule, sur la pierre sous ton corps.

_Deviens comme aveugle, ignore ce qui se passe devant toi. Tu ne peux rien faire contre ce massacre. Il n'est que le résultat de la bêtise des hommes et de leur barbarie. C'est un fait de société._

« Tu sais bien que Severus déteste ça. Il préfère aller voir une pièce de théâtre. Enfin, va donc préparer sa chambre.

- Tout de suite. »

Blaise sortit de son bureau et Draco laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers son professeur, qui avait été quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie, lui apprenant les choses concrètes de l'existence, l'emmenant au théâtre et le rendant passionnant par ses explications et ses remarques, lui apprenant des rudiments d'histoire, de philosophie… Draco aimait l'écouter parler, de sa voix grave. L'écouter lui raconter l'histoire du monde, traiter le mythe de Remus et Romulus de simple fable et de lui narrer la vie de César avec passion, sans oublier la fabuleuse épopée d'Alexandre le Grand.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Cela lui ferait du bien de le revoir, cet homme si pragmatique et terre à terre qui lui remettrait les idées en place et le sortirait de ce deuil qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire. Ce deuil qui assombrissait son existence, peu à peu, la rendant plus terne et triste qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

**OoO**

La cité était agitée. En allant travailler ce matin-là, Draco avait senti que quelque chose se tramait, mais il avait laissé tout cela de côté, se concentrant sur sa journée à venir. Il était questeur, s'occupant du trésor de Rome, avec quelques autres hommes. Tant de parchemins, de données, de lettres inscrites sur du parchemin ou autre, de chiffres étalés devant ses yeux… Draco aimait son travail, mais par moments, il était las de tout cela. Cette tâche était monotone, ce qui l'avait, dans le fond, attiré car il n'aimait pas vraiment les changements et, son père lui ayant interdit de s'engager, il s'était alors mis dans la tête qu'il n'était pas bon à tout ce qui était physique, instable, imprévu. Quand il avait expliqué cela un jour à Lucius, ce dernier l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux surpris et il avait répliqué avec force que son fils n'était pas un incapable, qu'il pouvait être tout aussi vaillant que les autres romains. Alors Severus, près d'eux, avait répliqué avec cynisme à son ami que s'il avait élevé son fils comme un homme, un vrai, cela aurait été différent. Lucius n'avait pas compris, sur le coup. Il avait saisi bien plus tard, à la naissance de Scorpius.

Draco finit par atteindre son lieu de travail où il passa de longues heures. Il faisait une chaleur terrible, au point qu'il passa sa journée à boire de l'eau qu'un esclave venait lui porter, épongeant son front du dos de la main. Après une éternité passée dans les couloirs tantôt frais, tantôt alourdi par l'air presque palpable, il finit par quitter les lieux, n'en pouvant plus. Il rentra chez lui, suant à grosses gouttes, sa toge encombrant son corps, ses jambes qui peinaient à le déplacer. Draco pensait à sa villa, aux couloirs frais de la demeure, de l'eau qu'ils boiraient et de cette maudite toge qu'il allait retirer. Il faisait une chaleur effroyable, étonnante pour la saison.

A peine rentré chez lui, Draco fut débarrassé de son vêtement par deux esclaves. Il se sentit revivre, une fois ce lourd vêtement loin de son corps. Puis, n'en pouvant plus, il ôta également sa tunique, se retrouvant en pagne. Il se déplaça avec plus d'aisance dans sa villa, cherchant Blaise du regard. Il avait un message à faire porter à l'un de ses amis et il avait besoin de lui pour l'emmener. Blaise supportait bien mieux le soleil que lui, sa peau noire résistait aux rayons forts et blessants, il ne transpirait pas comme un bœuf quand la température se faisait trop élevée. Severus lui disait que c'était un héritage de son pays d'origine : les hommes à la peau si noire vivait sous un soleil perpétuel, protégés de ses chauds rayons par cette peau d'ébène, si foncée par rapport à leur propre épiderme blanc, qui rougissait et brunissait.

« Cassandre ! Où est Blaise ?

- Il est parti accueillir votre ami, Severus Rogunus Snapinus. Un messager est venu nous prévenir qu'il était arrivé au port et qu'il était en route pour Rome.

- D'accord. Sa chambre est-elle prête ?

- Oui, maître.

- Bien, apporte-moi de l'eau, je vais dans mon bureau. »

L'esclave acquiesça et s'en alla chercher de l'eau pour Draco tandis que ce dernier allait s'installer dans son bureau. La femme, qui devait avoir son âge, déposa un plateau sur son bureau en bois poli, sur laquelle reposait une cruche en argent remplie d'eau ainsi qu'une coupe. Elle lui fit une légère révérence avant de se retirer, en silence. Draco lut diverses missives et documents, à propos des affaires de son père dont il avait hérité. Une heure plus tard, on toqua à la porte : Caius, un vieil esclave de quarante ans, entra et lui annonça que leur invité était arrivé.

Draco revêtit sa tunique afin d'être un peu plus présentable, même s'il se doutait bien que Severus ferait peu attention à sa tenue. Puis, il quitta son bureau qui sortit de la villa. Dehors, en plein soleil, planté devant une charrue contenant divers bagage, son ancien professeur et ami attendait son arrivée.

Cela faisait bien un an que Draco ne l'avait vu, et pourtant, il était pareil que dans son souvenir. C'était un grand homme, droit et mince, aussi rigide qu'une statue. Ses pieds plantés dans le sol semblaient enracinés dans la terre, comme si rien n'aurait pu l'ébranler, en dépit de sa silhouette peu massive. Il se tenait fièrement, ses pieds chaussés de sandales, son corps revêtu d'une tunique blanche et d'une toge sombre, son bras droit replié contre son ventre, l'autre le long du corps. Severus n'avait pas un visage que l'on pourrait qualifier de beau : fin, le teint parcheminé, voire même quelque peu bronzé, il avait des traits sévères, secs, des yeux noirs comme des caves sans fin, encadrés par des cheveux noirs et raides coupés au-dessus de ses épaules. Pourtant, malgré son air peu aimable, ses yeux d'aigle et son nez quelque peu crochu, il se dégageait de sa personne un étrange charisme.

Cet homme n'avait pas la beauté de son père, la vaillance des grands hommes, la force des légions. Cet homme avait l'intelligence, le savoir, une connaissance si étendue que Severus n'avait guère besoin de ses poings pour blesser, ridiculiser, faire taire un homme : quelques mots et un regard suffisaient pour régler la situation.

Cet homme, qui ne souriait jamais, esquissa un léger sourire et ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir son ancien élève. Draco s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Severus était comme un arbre, son corps était dur, rigide comme l'écorce, mais ses bras avait la tendresse d'un père, d'un oncle, d'un parent. Draco savoura cette étreinte aussi brève que profonde. Il se rendit compte que c'était ce dont il avait eu besoin, pendant ces trois longues semaines d'agonie : une étreinte. Aussi brève soit-elle.

Puis, Severus s'écarta et le prit par les épaules, le regardant dans les yeux, puis de haut en bas.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, Draco. Tu n'as pas changé. Enfin, tu as maigri, mais je suppose que c'est normal, vu la situation. Tu devrais tout de même manger un peu plus, ce n'est pas parce que ton père qui quitté notre monde que tu dois le rejoindre en t'arrêtant de te nourrir. »

Sa voix était froide, sèche, et il suffisait de peu pour qu'elle vire méchante, mais en cet instant, elle reflétait l'inquiétude que Severus cachait en lui, son regard voyageant sur la silhouette du jeune homme, qui avait bien minci.

« Entre donc Severus, au lieu de t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, mais les voyages m'épuisent. Je suis venu pour rendre hommage à ton père, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer en Egypte et à nouveau faire le voyage parce que tu auras eu la bonne idée de mettre aussi fin à tes jours.

- J'ai toujours apprécié votre sens du pratique, Severus.

- Mon cher Blaise, si tu voyageais autant que moi, tu comprendrais aisément mon point de vue. Surtout que je n'aime pas voyager en bateau, c'est rapide mais avec tous ces hommes qui ont le mal de mer, qui pensent qu'ils vont mourir, qui appellent leur mère et qui prient les dieux… Comme si les dieux en avaient quelque chose à faire de notre sort.

- Entre Severus, tu me tiens chaud, avec cette toge sur tes épaules. »

Ils entrèrent dans la villa, Blaise restant dehors avec les deux esclaves que Severus avait emmené avec lui pour transporter les bagages. Severus se dévêtit dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée, retirant la lourde toge puis sa tunique. Il se retrouva alors en pagne, révélant son torse nu et ses longues jambes. Draco sourit en le voyant ainsi se mettre à l'aise.

« Draco, retire-moi cette tunique, il fait trop chaud pour que tu portes un vêtement pareil. Tu es chez toi, mets-toi donc à l'aise.

- Tu passes la majeure partie de ton temps en Egypte et tu ne parviens pas à supporter ces températures ?

- Je crois qu'on ne se fait jamais vraiment à la chaleur. J'ai vécu trop longtemps ici pour cela. »

Draco retira à son tour sa tunique. Du temps de son père, jamais ce dernier n'aurait permis qu'il se dévêtisse ainsi devant un invité, mais Severus ne faisait plus manières avec son ancien élève : ils avaient chaud, qu'ils retirent ces tissus inutiles. Lui qui était si pudique, il avait trop voyagé dans des pays chauds pour être capable de supporter une tunique ou une toge alors qu'il était en mesure de la retirer.

Ils passèrent dans les chambres d'enfants. Scorpius salua respectueusement Severus, qui lui faisait toujours un peu peur. Proserpine se montra moins méfiante. Agée de trois ans, elle baisa volontiers la joue de l'homme de ses petites lèvres roses et joliment ourlées.

« Tu as de bien beaux enfants, Draco. Ton père a toujours été très fier d'avoir de pareils descendants.

- Sans doute. Il aimait beaucoup Scorpius. Il le voyait déjà sénateur.

- Et pourquoi pas empereur. Ton père avait de trop grandes ambitions, ça ne lui a pas réussi. Il a eu une belle vie, professionnellement parlant. Mais il a eu de nombreux échecs d'un point de vue personnel. A viser trop haut, nous finissons souvent très déçus.

- Il a contracté un bon mariage, il m'a eu…

- Après deux échecs, tu n'étais pas fait pour être son héritier, il y a eu Tiberius avant toi. Une épouse qui a mis tant de temps à faire des enfants, deux garçons qui décèdent, une femme qu'il a quittée…

- Il ne pouvait pas l'épouser.

- Oh si, il aurait pu, Draco. »

Severus lui lança un regard entendu, cessant de marcher, le clouant sur place.

« Ton père aurait pu épouser cette indigène qu'il a connue et à qui il a fait des enfants, mais il avait une belle carrière derrière lui, il rêvait d'un mariage tout aussi grandiose. Résultat, il a épousé ta mère. Elle a le mérite d'être amusante, bien plus que ton insipide épouse, que je n'ai toujours pas vue d'ailleurs, mais il n'a jamais vraiment été heureux avec elle.

- Il ne s'est pas marié pour être heureux.

- C'est vrai. Il s'est marié pour poursuivre son idéal de vie. Au final, il a entretenu des courtisanes, il a abandonné celle qu'il aimait et ses bâtards, il a concentré toute son existence autour de sa fonction et de toi. Maintenant, il n'est plus rien que chaire putréfiée et os en poussière. Quelle vie. »

Draco se mordilla la lèvre. Les mots de Severus pénétraient en lui comme des épines s'enfonçant dans son cœur déjà meurtri. Severus commençait déjà le sale boulot : lui remettre les idées en place. Tout détruire pour mieux reconstruire, comme il disait.

« Dis-moi, es-tu libre demain soir ? »

Draco fut étonné par ce soudain changement de sujet mais se laissa aller avec plaisir dans cette nouvelle conversation.

« Très certainement, pourquoi ?

- J'ai rencontré un vieil ami. Marcus Curius Paetus. Tu le connais, il me semble.

- Oui, en effet.

- Il organise un dîner demain soir et j'y suis invité. Je lui ai dit que tu m'accompagnerais. Il y aura sûrement des gens que je n'aime pas, au moins je pourrai discuter avec quelqu'un sans me faire d'ennemi. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer.

- Je hais cet homme.

- Moi aussi, Draco, mais il m'a rendu quelques services autrefois…

- Il est dégoutant. »

Severus voulut répliquer, mais il se tut. Le regard de Draco s'était assombri. Rares étaient les moments où ses yeux de glace prenaient une telle teinte, s'ornaient de colère. Draco avait acquis cette indifférence, cette neutralité qui le caractérisait depuis l'enfance, et quand ses yeux se troublaient, que ce soit de joie ou de colère, de passion en somme, c'était toujours un moment délicat. Toujours. Car quand ils brillaient de joie, c'était si rare que c'en était presque touchant. Car quand ils brillaient de colère, c'était si rare que c'en était presque terrifiant.

Dans ces moments-là, il lui faisait penser à son père. En pire, sans doute.

« C'est un homme comme les autres. »

Ils continuaient à marcher dans les couloirs, lentement, se baladant entre la fraicheur des murs, à l'ombre du toit de la villa.

« Il venait souvent ici. C'était un ami de Père. Il me regardait bizarrement. Il nous regardait tous bizarrement…

- Draco…

- Severus, je suis devenu père il y a cinq ans. J'ai un petit garçon que j'aime plus que ma propre vie et une petite fille belle comme le jour. »

Draco avait tourné son visage vers lui. Un visage qui laissait apercevoir les sombres sentiments torturés qu'il gardait en lui, inlassablement, comme pour les cachés au reste du monde.

« Jamais je ne pourrai songer à leur faire du mal. Ni à eux, ni à n'importe quelle personne se trouvant ici. Surtout les enfants. Et lui…

- Draco, Draco, Draco… Paetus est un homme comme les autres, un romain tout ce qu'il a de plus banal. Tu es trop bon, trop humain, trop… comment dire… sensible. Tu essaies de le cacher mais tu es sensible, et tu as tendance à ne pas penser avec ce qui se trouve entre tes cuisses.

- Même si c'était le cas…

- Draco, l'homme désire ce qui est bon et beau. Il est donc évident que si un esclave plait à son maître, ce dernier ne va pas se priver de prendre ce qui lui appartient. Un esclave est un comme un animal, Draco, pire même dans certains cas. Un maître n'a pas à se priver du plaisir de s'offrir quelques moments agréable avec un de ses esclaves.

- Mais des enfants !

- Rien n'empêche un homme libre de prendre un enfant. Cela t'écœure, Draco, mais c'est une réalité de la vie. Les hommes sont des bêtes, ils subissent leurs instincts primaires et sautent sur tout ce qui est à leur portée. Les esclaves ne valent rien. Cela n'a rien de choquant qu'un homme besogne un petit esclave, garçon ou fille. Tu es toi-même père et tu n'as jamais été particulièrement attiré par les plaisirs de la chair, par aucun plaisir du tout d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas le cas de la majorité des hommes ici bas. Cesse donc de nourrir un tel mépris.

- Ils me dégoutent.

- Ton père n'était guère mieux, tu sais. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, il ne faisait pas mieux que Paetus avant de s'engager dans l'armée. Il s'est assagi avec le temps, encore heureux, mais ne garde pas en tête l'image d'un homme bon et sans défauts, les qualités de ton père se compte sur les doigts de mes mains, peut-être même sur une seule si je suis purement objectif. Il a été un bon père, je ne peux pas le lui reprocher, mais ce n'était pas un homme modèle, Draco. Il n'était pas comme toi. Il n'avait pas ton regard sur la vie, sur la société, sur les êtres humains. Veux-tu que je te donne le nombre de bâtards qu'il a engendré et fait exposer ?

- Non merci…

- Bon. Je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi, que son absence soit une souffrance, elle l'est pour moi aussi, car malgré tout, c'était mon ami, et ne pas avoir été là lors de ses derniers instants m'attriste beaucoup. Cela dit, c'était un homme comme les autres, ni plus cruel, ni meilleur. Un homme avec ses vices, qui a été bon avec toi, mais qui ne l'a pas été avec tous. Regarde ta mère : elle a vécu pendant des années confinées dans cette villa comme une grecque enfermée dans son gynécée, sans personne pour la distraire mis à part ses servantes qui l'habille et la poudre. Son seul loisir et de leur piquer les doigts quand le résultat ne lui convient pas. Avoue que c'est ennuyeux. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire crispé, imaginant en cet instant même sa mère en compagnie d'Astoria et de deux ou trois esclaves en train de se laver aux thermes.

« Alors, acceptes-tu de m'accompagner ? Sirius piquerait une crise de colère s'il apprend que j'y suis allé seul.

- Tu es toujours incapable de lui mentir ?

- Il est comme un chien : il renifle mes mensonges. Cet homme est impressionnant.

- C'est étonnant que vous soyez toujours ensemble. D'ailleurs, il ne t'a pas suivi ?

- Il n'a pas voulu. Enfin, il m'a accompagné à Massalia, pour ses affaires, mais il n'a pas voulu passer par Rome. Et oui, aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il paraître, nous sommes toujours ensemble. »

Tombé amoureux de l'Egypte, Severus avait effectué de nombreux voyage dans ce si chaud et lointain pays. Il y avait rencontré au cours de ses voyages Sextus Baebius Sirius, héritier d'une puissante famille romaine établie en Egypte. Tombé follement amoureux de Severus, Sirius lui avait fait une cours inlassable. Cela dura deux ans, pendant lesquels Sirius ne cessait de lui déclarer son amour, lui envoyant des missive quand il se trouvait à Rome, lui faisant des cadeaux, cherchant à tout prix à le voir quand il était en Egypte, traversant la méditerranée jusqu'à Rome ou Athènes pour le rencontrer… Et au bout de deux longues années, Sirius parvint enfin à obtenir les faveurs de Severus, qui l'avait fait languir pendant tout ce temps d'abord parce qu'il pensait qu'il se lasserait, puis pour le tester, et enfin parce qu'il était persuadé qu'une fois que ce séducteur aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, il ne lui porterait plus aucun intérêt.

Draco ne savait pas exactement depuis quand Severus et Sirius formaient un couple. Ils s'étaient séparés, remis ensemble… Leur relation n'était pas faite pour durer, elle n'était pas même tolérée, en théorie. Pourtant, elle durait. Draco avait l'impression, quand il entendait Severus ou Sirius parler, que ce soit de l'autre, de leur couple, de leur vie à deux qu'ils avaient régulièrement vécue, entre les voyages de l'un et les affaires commerciales de l'autre, qu'ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Qu'aussi loin qu'ils s'en souviennent, tous deux avaient toujours été ensemble. Et même quand ils se disputaient, se fuyaient, ils se pouvaient s'empêcher de prendre des nouvelles l'un de l'autre. Combien de fois avait-il entendu Severus grogner parce qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de ce « stupide cabot », comme il l'appelait, et combien de fois avait-il vu ses yeux noirs s'illuminer quand il recevait enfin une missive ?

« C'est étonnant que cela puisse encore tenir, après tout ce temps.

- C'est vrai. »

Il y eut une pause. Ils marchaient toujours, tournant en rond autour de la cours, à l'abri du soleil. Cela leur faisait du bien de marcher, plutôt que de rester immobile. Et puis soudain, Severus cessa de marcher. Draco s'arrêta à son tour et haussa un sourcil. Son ancien professeur avait soudain l'air un peu anxieux, ce qui étonnant le blond.

« Draco, je ne suis pas simplement venu à cause de la mort de ton père. Je comptais venir, de toute façon, son décès doit être le signe que c'est le bon moment.

- Le bon moment ?

- Oui. J'étais venu t'annoncer que je ne reviendrai probablement plus jamais à Rome. Je me fais vieux, je suis fatiguée. Ce voyage en mer qui me ramènera vers Alexandrie sera le dernier. Je finirai mes jours là-bas, auprès de Sirius. J'en ai assez de courir le monde comme je l'ai fait autrefois. Je ne regrette pas ma vie, elle me plait telle qu'elle est, et je veux la finir tranquillement là-bas.

- Alors… Je ne te reverrai plus ? »

Draco ne cacha pas sa tristesse. Il avait été si habituée à voir Severus bouger dans tous les sens, venant régulièrement à Rome en dépit de son âge, alors que son père peinait à quitter la ville sans rentrer complètement épuisé.

« Sans doute pas, non. Tu vas me manquer. J'étais venu pour te l'annoncer, mais également pour te faire une proposition. La mort de ton père doit vraiment être un signe. Si tu le désires, Sirius peut appuyer ta candidature et tu peux venir auprès de nous, à Alexandrie, avec ta famille. »

Restant sans voix, le jeune homme regarda l'homme en face de lui, son visage ridé qui avait vu les années passées petit à petit sur sa peau, n'atténuant en rien la noirceur et la vivacité de son regard. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi noirs, noir corbeau, noir ébène. Le temps était passé sur lui, le caressant presque avec tendresse, sans alourdir son corps et embrouiller son esprit.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Alors ne dis rien. »

Severus s'avança d'un pas et posa sa main sur son épaule nue.

« Tu as le temps de faire ton choix. Je reste ici une semaine, puis je m'en vais. Tu peux nous envoyer une lettre quand tu le souhaites. Sirius sera ravi de te revoir. Il aurait voulu me suivre, tu sais. Mais s'il avait été là, je n'aurais sans doute pas eu le courage de t'en parler. Et c'était à moi de le faire. »

Prononcer ces mots, maintes fois répétés dans son esprit, lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ce discours bien ficelé sans arrêt ressassé dans son esprit durant le voyage s'était désagrégé dans sa bouche, il ne rimait plus à rien. C'était son cœur qui parlait, ce cœur bien caché qui s'était tant attaché à ce petit garçon aux cheveux blonds qui levait ses yeux clairs vers lui, comme s'il lui posait une question muette.

Ses yeux clairs.

Ses yeux bleus.

La couleur de ses yeux…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple:** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy.

**Evaluation:** M.

Bonsoir à tous !

**Lys : **Bonsoir ! Eh bien, tu es bien prolifique en ce moment, t'as jamais autant posté en si peu de temps !

Oui en effet XD Mais bon, j'avais pas grand-chose à apporter à ce chapitre…

**Lys : **Un chapitre très… chaud :D

Très très chaud… :D

**Lys :** Les choses sérieuses commencent !

Ouééé ! Bon, j'ai créé un autre nom pour Harry, plus long et plus... antique, disons. Vous m'excuserez pour l'orthographe : j'ai laissé "Harry" tel quel, alors que j'aurais dû écrire "Ari".

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Voici quelques petites notes, afin de vous aider à mieux comprendre certains termes. Ils ne sont pas tous dans ce chapitre mais aussi dans les suivants.

**Atrium :** Cour intérieure, dotée d'un bassin recueillant les eaux de pluie, autour de laquelle s'ordonne une villa romaine.

**Crassus :** Gros.

**Lararium :** Sorte de petite chapelle ou d'appartement, où les statues des Lares (génies tutélaires d'une maison) et des mânes (ancêtres divinisés) étaient placées et adorées.

**Lupanar :** Lieu de prostitution.

**Pluton :** Autre nom de Hadès, Roi des morts.

**Questeur :** Magistrat romain chargé des finances.

**Severus Rogunus Snapinus :** Ce nom n'a AUCUNE valeur historique mais Jojo Aquarius a tenu à le mettre -.-.

**Stola :** Vêtement mis par-dessus la tunique.

**Volumen :** rouleau de papyrus.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Cela faisait à présent un mois et demi que son père était décédé, et en quelque sorte, la vie avait repris son rythme normal. Du moins en apparence.

Severus avait pris le bateau la veille pour rentrer à Alexandrie où son amant l'attendait. Le fait qu'il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais bouleversait Draco. Comme son père qui ne mourrait jamais, il s'était toujours figuré que Severus voyagerait, à droite et à gauche, et reviendrait toujours à un moment donné à Rome. En somme, même s'il ne le voyait pas souvent, il avait toujours la certitude que son ancien professeur revienne le voir.

Or, la vieillesse empêchait Severus de continuer à bouger comme dans sa jeunesse. Il était encore vigoureux et alerte, mais il approchait des soixante-dix ans et il était fatigué de tous ces voyages. A la fois, cela devait lui en couter de dire au revoir à des personnes qui lui étaient devenues proches au fil des années, et en même temps, son besoin de se poser quelque part était compréhensible.

Pour Draco, ceci sonnait comme un abandon, pur et simple. Avec le temps, il se remettrait de la nouvelle et réfléchirait avec plus de sérieux à la proposition de Sirius, mais pour le moment, il gardait en tête l'image de Severus, à l'ombre, dans la cours au centre de la villa. Cet homme qui avait soudain vieilli de plusieurs années, ses rides se creusant sur son visage, ses yeux noirs se voilant et ses cheveux parsemés de quelques rares cheveux gris.

Le temps passait sur les hommes, discrètement, jusqu'au jour où la vérité les frappait de plein fouet.

Son état avait empiré. Cette dépression qui suivait la mort d'un être proche était passée de douce, discrète, à quelque chose de plus fort et de plus mauvais. Il ne mangeait quasiment plu, maigrissant à vu d'œil. Depuis le départ de Severus, sa vie ne rimait plus à grand-chose. C'était comme si un gouffre s'était ouvert sous ses pieds et qu'il ne parvenait pas à en sortir. Quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il pense, les idées noires envahissaient son esprit.

Severus avait été tout ce dont il avait eu besoin, après le décès de son père, et cet abandon l'avait plongé dans un état de dépression assez avancé pour qu'il aille jusqu'à refuser de voir Scorpius, qui pleurait dans les bras de Blaise, réclamant son père.

Draco ne voulait voir personne.

Personne.

Ni Scorpius, ce petit garçon si plein de vie, qui pourrait passer de vie à trépas en quelques secondes, la mort venant lui prendre son bien et ne laissant derrière lui que désespoir, souffrance et un vide insupportable.

Ni Proserpine, cette petite fille innocente qui ne connaissait rien à la vie ni au monde qui l'entourait, que le temps lui ravirait également, peut-être dans la semaine, dans le mois, ou tout du moins dans les années à venir.

Ni son épouse, qui s'inquiétait de le voir ainsi, ni sa mère, qui ne comprenait pas son comportement et le réprouvait.

Personne.

Pas même Blaise, qui pourtant ne le quittait plus, le forçant à avaler de quoi le faire vivre, le suppliant de se reprendre. Son père n'aurait pas voulu ça, qu'il se laisse ainsi envahir par des idées noires, se laissant aller à ses sentiments au lieu de se maintenir, de surmonter ses souffrances, comme un combattant luttant encore malgré ses blessures. Peut-être aurait-il honte de son comportement, peut-être lui dirait-il qu'il n'était vraiment qu'un bon à rien, à se lamenter ainsi, à se traîner dans son lit, mangeant peu, laissant sa peau recouvrir ses os, parce que son papa n'était plus là.

A ces mots, Draco répliquait que de toute façon, il n'avait jamais été bon à rien. C'était pour cela que son père n'avait pas voulu qu'il s'engage : il n'était pas fait pour se battre, pour représenter l'empire, pour être un homme, un vrai.

Blaise lui avait dit qu'il possédait plus d'intelligence que son père n'en avait eue, qu'il possédait l'esprit des grands hommes, c'était une bonne âme…

Draco avait répondu qu'il n'était peut-être que ça : une bonne âme. Une amie qui avait envie de se coucher et ne plus jamais se réveiller dans ce monde auquel il n'appartenait pas vraiment, fait de jeux sanguinaires, de viols d'enfants, de femmes trompées et de massacres.

**OoO**

Blaise entra en trombe dans son bureau, ouvrant les portes sans même penser à toquer. En fait, il ne le faisait quasiment plus, depuis que Severus était retourné en Egypte, trop inquiet pour son maître et ami qui se laissait mourir entre les murs de sa villa, se traînant dehors de temps à autre pour effectuer sa tâche de questeur.

« Draco, tu as un message ! »

Alors que le noir refermait les portes derrière lui, le blond leva un vague regard vers lui. Il pouvait deviner sous sa tunique sa silhouette mince, qu'il était parvenue à remplumer après maints efforts, ponctués de menaces diverses. Celle qui marchait le mieux était l'évocation de l'avenir de ses deux enfants une fois leur père décédé. Blaise lui avait décrit avec maints détails l'existence de Narcissa, la vie qu'elle mènerait et le pauvre intérêt qu'elle porterait à ses petits-enfants, de même pour Astoria qui n'avait que peu d'autorité sur eux et d'amour à leur égard.

Il s'était un peu repris, affichant à présent le même flegme habituel, mais au fond de son cœur, les mêmes souffrances reposaient, cachées dans cette partie si intime de son être. Le point positif était qu'il avait repris du poids, se forçant à manger pour se donner contenance. Il ne voulait plus ressembler à un squelette, ce qu'il commençait à devenir alors, et il avait un peu honte de son comportement, quoique naturel, selon Blaise.

« De qui est-ce ?

- De ton cher ami Scipion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore, celui-là ?

- Va savoir, le parchemin est scellé. Je te l'ouvre ?

- Fais-donc. »

Blaise retira le sceau puis tendit la missive à son ami qui la parcourut des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils de mécontentement et la jeter sur son bureau.

« Jette-moi ça !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ne lis pas !

- Tiens, tiens, Scipion organise une fête ? Tu devrais t'y rendre.

- Mais bien sûr, ses soirées virent en orgies quasiment à chaque fois. J'ai passé l'âge de telles activités…

- Il n'y pas d'âge pour s'amuser, Draco.

- Retire-moi se sourire moqueur. Je n'irai pas, c'est d'un mauvais goût…

- Au contraire, je pense vraiment que tu devrais t'y rendre. »

Redevenant sérieux, Blaise regarda franchement son ami. Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré alors que son esclave lui disait que se divertir un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il était d'humeur triste, un peu de chamboulement dans sa vie monotone et sans saveur ne pourrait que lui faire du bien.

« Quand on pense aux « plaisirs » qui seront proposés…

- Draco ! Tu es sans doute le romain le plus prude, le plus ennuyeux et le plus terre à terre que je connaisse !

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, si tu n'es pas content !

- Prendre un peu de bon temps ne te fera pas de mal, décoince-toi un peu ! Le messager attend dehors, je vais aller lui dire que…

- Non Blaise ! »

Trop tard, l'esclave s'était précipité hors du bureau. L'épuisement envahit Draco qui, redressé sur ses bras, ses mains posées à plat sur le bureau, se laissa aller en arrière, retombant sur son siège. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de fêtes, qui partaient souvent dans tous les sens. Surtout dans le mauvais sens… Il s'y rendait étant jeune, pour faire comme les autres, mais comme ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, n'aimant pas s'enivrer ni la compagnie des femmes parfois invitées pour l'occasion, il avait cessé de s'y rendre, sauf à de rares occasions.

Il allait donc devoir s'y rendre le soir même. Il savait que cela ne changerait pas grand-chose à la situation, ce n'était pas un peu de plaisir arraché à une prostitué qui lui ferait du bien, et encore fallait-il qu'une de ses femmes puisse l'attirer un minimum car il avait toujours été assez dur en matière de femmes. Blaise était vraiment insupportable, songea-t-il en lisant ses papiers. Sa journée avait été dure, il avait passé des heures et des heures la tête baissée sur des parchemins, il revenait des thermes où il avait pu se détendre dans un bain d'eau chaude, et à présent, il se retrouvait convié à une fête qui dériverait sans doute en quelque chose de bien moins correct qu'un simple repas.

Le soleil peinait à se coucher et Draco eut beau vouloir retarder l'échéance, il ne put s'y résoudre avec Blaise qui le força à revêtir sa plus belle tunique et une toge achetée récemment. Draco se prépara donc, fermant sa tunique avec une ceinture en cuir très travaillée et, aidé de Blaise et de Caius, il s'enveloppa dans une toge. Il chaussa ses sandales, ordonna ses cheveux, puis s'apprêta à partir.

Avant de s'en aller, il rendit au lararium, installé dans un coin de l'atrium. Cette petite chapelle avait été construite bien avant lui et y étaient entreposées de petites statues de cire, celles de Lares, les dieux protecteurs de la famille, ainsi que celles des mânes, qui étaient des ancêtres divinisés. Son père en faisait à présent partie. De façon un peu nerveuse, Draco prit la petite statuette et la regarda. Il connaissait les autres par cœur, tant il avait accompagné son père dans la cours pour leur rendre hommage, par quelques offrandes, et on venait toujours les chercher pour qu'elles accompagnent le cortège funèbre. Cela avait été le cas quand un de ses oncles et le frère de son père étaient morts, ainsi qu'une de ses jeunes cousines à laquelle il avait été promis mais qui les avait quittées à l'âge de dix ans. Pendant des mois, sa mère avait gardé son masque mortuaire près d'elle, la regardant sans cesse, en sanglotant, seule dans sa chambre.

Un court instant, Draco ferma les yeux. A son père aussi, on avait fait un moulage de son visage. D'abord, une toile avait été posée sur sa figure, puis on avait fait couler de la cire qui avait pris la forme de ses traits, créant un moule, utilisé ensuite pour un autre moulage, mais en plâtre cette fois-ci. Draco avait regardé chacune des étapes, dévorant des yeux la figure pâle et endormi de son père, qui avait été réduit en cendres peu de temps après. Son visage n'avait pas totalement disparu, il demeurait encore, dans un tiroir du bureau de son fils. Le même visage endormi, et blanc…

« Où allez-vous, Draco ?

Draco rouvrit les yeux, comme sortant d'une transe. Il maudit un instant sa femme pour l'avoir déranger à un tel moment de recueillement, mais il décida de passer outre. Se disputer avec elle était inutile.

« Scipion m'a invité à dîner. J'ai reçu son invitation il y a peu.

- Ne rentrez pas trop tard.

- J'essaierai. Passez une bonne nuit, Astoria. »

Puis, Draco sortit de sa demeure, ignorant le regard aussi peiné qu'inquiet de sa fragile épouse, le masque blanc de son père au bord des yeux et la statuette encore dans la main…

Accompagné de Blaise, il se dirigea vers la demeure de Scipion, aussi vaste que la sienne. Blaise le laissa à l'entrée, lui proposant de rester là et attendre qu'il ait terminé, mais Draco le renvoya chez eux : qu'il aille donc dormir au lieu d'attendre comme un idiot qu'il ait fini de se remplir la panse et de s'enivrer. A contrecœur, Blaise rentra donc chez lui, tandis que Draco, annoncé au maître des lieux par un esclave, fit son entrée.

Scipion vint l'accueillir. C'était un solide gaillard qui avait passé son existence à faire la fête, que ce soit chez lui ou chez les autres. Il était le fils d'un riche marchand, dont il devait hériter de tous les biens, et au lieu de se préparer à la future tâche qui serait la sienne à la mort de son vieux père, il préférait se vautrer dans les plaisirs plus ou moins subtils que la vie lui offrait. Ah, la jeunesse dorée des riches romains…

« Draco, te voilà enfin ! Par Jupiter, depuis combien de temps ne t'ai-je pas vu ?

- Depuis quelques jours seulement, Scipion.

- Oui, mais ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'es pas venu dîner chez moi. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir ! Je t'ai envoyé mon invitation bien tard, je l'avais oubliée sur mon bureau, et j'étais de toute façon persuadé que tu refuserais. Je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas ! »

Draco était le dernier arrivé. Ils étaient six convives au total. Deux des invités étaient de vrais dévergondés que Draco n'avait jamais pu sentir, les deux autres étaient plus fréquentables, quoiqu'un des deux ait tendance à trop fréquenter les lupanars. Il avait au moins quelqu'un avec qui discuter, il ne s'ennuierait pas. Pas trop.

Ils furent invités à se rendre dans une salle spécialement préparée pour ce repas, richement décorée et ornée d'objets tous aussi beaux et luxueux les uns que les autres. Les convives s'installèrent sur les lits prévus pour le dîner tout en discutant d'affaires et d'autres. Le décès de Lucius revint sur le tapis, mais Draco sut se contenir et put en parler de façon presque impersonnelle, comme si ce n'était pas de son père dont il était question.

Draco s'attendit à voir des esclaves entrer pour leur servir leur dîner mais aucune ne vint, jusqu'à ce que, un grand sourire aux lèvres, leur hôte leur donna le ton de la fête. Et ce fut avec une horreur bien dissimulée que Draco vit un groupe d'homme et de femmes, au moins une dizaine, entrer dans la pièce.

Il fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas détourner le regard de dégoût quand il comprit qu'ils seraient servis par des prostitués, venus spécialement pour l'occasion, et sans doute payé très cher pour leur venue. Sous Auguste, leurs prestations avaient été tarifées et elles avaient bien augmenté, il avait déjà entendu des romains se plaindre à ce propos, ce qui l'avait laissé de marbre.

Il regarda alors le groupe composé de six femmes et de quatre hommes. Et il le vit.

Ces femmes étaient belles, assurément, vêtues de tuniques en soie légères qui flottaient autour de leurs corps avantageux. Elles étaient maquillées à l'excès, leurs yeux noirs ressortant sur leurs visages blafards. Les hommes n'étaient pas moins beaux, d'une beauté quelque peu étrange. La beauté des hommes qui se vendaient, attirante et dégoutante à la fois, androgyne et masculin en même temps…

Et il le vit…

Au milieu de cette masse d'hommes et de femmes aux mauvaises mœurs, se trouvait un jeune homme d'une petite vingtaine d'année, pas bien grand, même plus petit que ses comparses masculin. Presque un petit garçon au milieu d'adultes, perdu dans cette masse d'êtres humains.

Un comme s'il n'avait rien à faire là.

C'était sans aucun doute le plus bel homme qu'il n'ait jamais vu de sa vie. Il en avait vus, pourtant, dans sa courte existence, mais cet homme là était certainement l'un des plus magnifiques spécimens de sa race que ses yeux lui eurent permis de voir.

C'était un garçon mince, son corps caché sous une tunique blanche qui laissait apercevoir ses jambes minces et recouvert d'un duvet sombre. Oh, il devait avoir vingt ans, cet éphèbe. Ou peut-être un peu plus. Son visage était comme l'œuvre d'un sculpteur grec, fin, beau, doux au regard, presque parfait. Douloureusement parfait. De jolies lèvres pourprines, un nez droit, un sourire d'ange, des yeux pétillants bien dessinés… Et des cheveux noirs, noir comme le jais, comme l'ébène, plus noirs encore que ceux de Severus, c'était comme s'ils absorbaient la lumière douce et chaude des torches. Sa longue chevelure noire qui descendait jusqu'à ses épaules bouclait dans tous les sens, mal ordonnée, comme s'il semblait impossible que cette masse de boucles puisse être lissée.

C'était un joyau. Au milieu de ces êtres vulgaires, ces femmes qui ne tarderaient pas à montrer leurs cuisses nues et ces hommes qui leur lanceraient des regards incendiaires, se trouvait un pur joyau. Une pierre précieuse dans un tas de boue. Un homme à la peau blanche qui contrastait avec la forêt noire qui encadrait son visage d'Adonis.

Draco fut arraché à sa contemplation par la voix forte de Scipion qui s'empressa de présenter ses… « invités » à ses convives. Les hommes présents ne cachèrent pas une certaine satisfaction en voyant la petite sélection que leur hôte leur avait faite. Le blond voulut détourner les yeux, aussi gêné qu'écœuré en sachant que ces gens allaient le servir, l'aguicher.

C'état amusant, pour les convives. Peut-être aussi pour certains de ces gens-là. Mais pas pour tous.

Scipion présenta d'abord Julia, une femme belle mais très banale, puis Augusta qui possédait une poitrine impressionnante, sa tunique moulant la forme de ses seins, comme une vague sous le tissu. Il continua avec Calliope qu'il prit dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou, leur glissant qu'elle était sa préférée, ce qui la fit glousser, puis termina avec Cornelia, une belle femme blonde, Antonia aux cheveux de feu et enfin Claudia, plus ronde que les autres mais non moins délicieuse. Scipion présenta alors les hommes, d'abord Titus, un maigrichon qui leur faisait plus penser à une femme qu'à un véritable homme, Draco se demanda même si ce n'était pas un eunuque, puis Aquila, un homme un peu plus virile que les autres au regard de braise, et enfin Crassus, qui portait bien mal son nom.

Il termina par cette perle que Draco parvenait avec mal à lâcher des yeux. Scipion posa ses mains sur ses hanches, passant derrière lui, et le jeune homme au léger sourire se laissa aller contre lui, comme si c'était naturel.

« Et voici le plus beau, Aristophane. Mais il n'aime pas son prénom, allez savoir pourquoi. Il préfère qu'on l'appelle Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête en le regardant d'un air gentiment réprobateur. C'était sans doute un grec, mais il avait la peau trop claire pour cela, ou alors venait-t-il d'ailleurs… Mais avec un tel prénom, il ne pouvait être romain, ou peut-être que… Draco jura intérieurement : qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, que ce jeune homme vienne de Grèce ou d'ailleurs ?

Le dîner commença enfin et dura une éternité. Comme Draco l'avait pensé, les courtisanes et courtisans invités les servirent comme des esclaves et, sous l'effet du vin, d'abord mélangé à du **miel** puis simplement coupé avec de l'eau, le repas dériva et la pièce finit remplie de rires d'ivrognes. Draco buvait avec modération son vin, sans cesse resservit par le jeune prostitué brun, Harry, qui en faisait de même avec son voisin, Publius. Ce dernier ne cessait de tripoter l'arrière-train du garçon qui, agacé, finit par la retirer et la placer sur le derrière de Cornelia, près de lui.

Draco évitait son regard autant que possible. Ce jeune homme le troublait. Il paraissait à la fois innocent, et en même temps, il était évident qu'il n'avait rien de pur. Il avait quitté depuis longtemps la tendresse de l'enfance, il avait perdu sa candeur et son innocence, devenant simplement l'objet du désir des hommes. Cet homme n'avait plus aucune fierté, il n'était même plus tout à fait un homme. Il avait été réduit à un rôle de femme, celui de recevoir des hommes en lui, de se faire dominer… Se substituer à une femme, laisser un phallus pénétrer cette partie si intime et cachée du corps humain, qui n'était pas faite pour ça, pas faite pour être envahie…

Cet homme avait laissé d'autres mâles conquérir son corps, en prendre possession. Il n'était plus tout à fait un homme. Il n'était plus qu'un objet de désir, de plaisir.

« Encore un peu de vin ? »

Sa coupe était quasiment vide, Draco l'avait siroté lentement, buvant de petites gorgées pour repousser le plus possible le moment où on le recevrait. Et quand Harry lui proposa de le resservir, Draco ne put que lever les yeux vers lui et accepter.

Et alors il fut à nouveau confronté à ses yeux.

Deux yeux verts, deux émeraudes qui brillaient au milieu de son visage, deux cercles verts comme les feuilles des arbres au printemps autour d'une prunelle aussi noire que ses cheveux. Ce jeune homme avait un regard envoutant, **enchanteur**, qui le rendait tout chose. Il avait une façon de le regarder un peu étrange, comme s'il parvenait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et ce léger sourire sur ses lèvres pourprines, un peu innocent, un peu moqueur.

C'était un garçon doux, qui se plia aux exigences de leur hôte, servant les convives, leur apportant les mets, des fruits, des pâtisseries. Cependant, il ne but que très peu et ne se montra pas audacieux, vulgaire, comme ce fut le cas de la plupart de ses comparses. Le dîner dériva, on se mit à danser, à chanter même, quelques femmes jouèrent de la musique, leurs voix de crécelles emplissant la pièce. Peu à peu, ils devinrent ivres morts. Claudia et Cornelia jouaient aux ingénues, repoussant en gloussant les mains baladeuses des convives, tandis que Titus et Aquila jouaient aux provocateur. Le premier tenait un grain de raisin entre ses lèvres et un des hommes invités n'hésita pas une seconde à venir le croquer, leurs lèvres s'effleurant, le second dégustait les mets de façon plus ou moins érotique.

Un pareil spectacle faisait plus honte qu'autre chose à Draco qui ne se laissait pas prendre à ces jeux là, malgré les insistances de Scipion, d'Augusta qui venait l'aguicher avec sa fabuleuse poitrine ou encore de Crassus, qui n'osait pas vraiment l'approcher mais qui le dévorait du regard. Toujours en sirotant sa coupe, Draco les regarda s'enivrer, raconter des bêtises aussi grosses qu'eux, des histoires érotiques, voire vulgaire ou franchement dégoutantes.

Le blond, se moquant bien qu'on le traite d'ennuyeux, resta dans son coin, Harry tout près de lui. Ce dernier ne s'aventura pas à provoquer les invités, même si certains d'entre eux le regardaient avec insistance, voire même avec un franc désir. Il discuta bien, pourtant, mais il se retirait toujours quand la conversation virait à quelque chose de plus graveleux. Cela aurait pu paraître étonnant… s'il n'avait pas été aussi beau.

C'était un prostitué. Un objet qu'on s'offrait, le temps d'une nuit, pour quelques pièces. Mais allongé sur son canapé, dégustant quelques grains de raisin, Draco se fit la réflexion qu'on ne s'offrait pas un tel homme, c'était à lui qu'on s'offrait.

Les dieux avaient été bien généreux avec lui, le jour de sa naissance…

**OoO**

Il était très tard. Draco était resté plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait fini par s'enfuir au moment où Scipion avait vomi par terre, ne supportant plus le mélange de toute la nourriture qu'il avait avalée et l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Certes, il était coupé avec de l'eau, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins enivrant, et tous ces mets tous aussi bons les uns que les autres, toutes ces pâtisseries qui avaient terminé cet excellent repas avait exacerbé sa soif.

Draco était ivre. Il avait beau avoir essayé de se contenir, il avait trop bu et ses pensées n'étaient pas tout à fait ordonnées, se bousculant dans sa tête, embrouillées encore davantage par la présence plus que troublante de Harry qui était demeuré pendant des heures près de lui, lui servant du vin, de quoi manger, et souriant sans cesse, comme s'il était naturellement né avec un sourire sur ses lèvres. Cet homme le troublait, avec son attitude, ses magnifiques yeux verts et son visage de statue grecque.

Le blond avait donc pris congé et, à sa plus grande surprise, Harry en fit de même. Il était le seul avec lui-même à ressembler encore à quelque chose, une légère ivresse colorant ses joues de rouge, mais il avait encore toute sa tête et marchait droit, sans se traîner par terre, éclatant de rire au moindre bruit.

« Tu es vraiment autorisé à partir ? Scipion a dû te payer…

- Il m'a payé pour la nuit. Mais vu son état, il ne sera pas capable de grand-chose ce soir, autant rentrer chez moi. »

Il avait une voix douce, d'homme, indéniablement virile, mais néanmoins d'une douceur assez étrange. Presque mielleuse, doucereuse. La voix d'un homme habitué à faire des courbettes, à susurrer des compliments.

La rue était sombre, rafraichie par la nuit, à peine éclairée par quelques torches, dehors, et la lumière de certaines fenêtres. Draco était perdu dans ses pensées embrouillées, se maudissant d'avoir autant bu, bien que son état ne soit pas comparable à celui des autres invités.

Soudain, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur le plus proche de lui. Stupéfait, son champ de vision fut envahi pas des yeux d'un vert intense. Il déglutit en comprenant soudain que les mains de Harry, telles des serres, tenaient fermement ses poignets contre le mur, une de ses jambes placée entre les siennes et leurs torses collés. Après la stupeur, ce fut la colère qui envahit Draco : Harry le tenait fermement, il ne parvenait pas à bouger, il était ivre, et ce vaurien le regardait en souriant légèrement. Un sourire canaille. Presque moqueur.

« Lâche-moi !

- Tu me désires. Je le vois dans tes yeux.

- C'est faux ! Lâche-moi !

- Tu as envie de moi. Depuis le début du repas, tu as envie de moi. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux quand je suis entré dans la pièce, quand je t'ai resservi du vin, quand je t'ai proposé du raisin. Tu me veux. Depuis que tes yeux se sont posés sur moi, tu m'as voulu. »

S'il n'avait pas fait aussi sombre, Harry aurait vu les joues de Draco s'embraser. Oui, qu'importe ce qu'il se dise, il le désirait. Il n'avait cessé de le regarder, à la dérobée, comme tous ces ivrognes. Il était pareil à eux, du désir avait fait briller ses yeux. Il voulait cet homme, cet adonis aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, cette silhouette moulée sous cette tunique blanche et douce, ses hanches étroites, ses mains agiles, ses gestes mesurés…

Une partie de son cœur s'éveilla soudainement. Draco jura intérieurement alors que Harry baissait les yeux, appuyant sa hanche contre le sexe soudain excité de l'homme contre lui. Son sourire s'accentua et, cette fois, Draco s'énerva.

« Lâche-moi ! Tout de suite !

- On dirait une vierge effarouchée.

- Comment oses-tu, espèce de…

- De quoi ? »

Son visage était à présent tout proche des siens. L'excitation s'était emparé de son corps, celui du jeune homme tout contre le sien créait en lui des sensations qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis longtemps. Harry était chaud contre lui, il était ferme, ardent. Draco le désirait. Et sa bouche, sa jolie bouche de femme tout proche de la sienne, son haleine chaude qui caressait ses lèvres… Ses yeux qui lui lançaient un regard incendiaire, le mettant au défi de lui résister…

« As-tu réellement envie de lutter, Lucius Manilius Draco, alors que tout ton être m'appelle ? »

Non. Il ne pouvait plus lutter. Il ne pouvait plus, son esprit s'étant totalement refermé sur la bouche de Harry près de la sienne, son corps collé contre le sien, ses mains sur ses poignets. Cette excitation qui coulait dans son sang, comme cela n'avait pas été le cas depuis bien longtemps. La curiosité, l'envie de découvrir, son regard qui lui promettait toutes les merveilles du monde…

Draco se jeta sur sa bouche. Elle était tendre sous ses lèvres, il en prit possession presque avec violence. Il entendit Harry pousser un long gémissement, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, accueillant la langue du blond contre la sienne. Il s'en suivit d'un baiser passionné, torride, l'alcool faisant oublier à Draco toutes ses réserves, ses inhibitions. Harry lâcha ses poignets et glissa ses mains sur ses hanches alors que le blond s'agrippait à ses épaules, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'envole. Leur baiser se brisa quand le manque d'air se fit sentir.

« Viens, j'habite à deux pas.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent…

- Qu'importe, viens… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir presque couru dans les rues vides ou peu fréquentées, ils parvinrent au logement de Harry, situé dans un petit immeuble de deux étages, dans un quartier un peu louche. Ils montèrent les escaliers, Draco plaqua Harry contre le mur et lui dévora le cou. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il le voulait. Il entendit le long gémissement rauque de Harry qui se serait bien laissé faire là si cela ne raisonnait pas autant. Il repoussa donc Draco, planta un baiser sur ses lèvres puis ils montèrent jusqu'au logement dont ils traversèrent la pièce principale avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre du prostitué.

Elle était simple, il n'y avait qu'un lit et une petite table juste à côté où se trouvait une lampe à huile qui apportait une douce lumière à la pièce. Mais ils n'en avaient que faire de la lumière, les deux hommes se dévoraient l'un l'autre contre un mur, Draco ayant à nouveau plaqué le jeune homme contre un mur. Son ivresse et l'excitation due au plaisir, à la nouveauté motivait tout le reste de son corps qui tremblait d'anticipation. Contre sa cuisse, il sentait l'érection du jeune homme contre lui qui gémissait sans la moindre retenue. Il bougea un peu et leurs sexes se touchèrent à travers le tissu. C'était une sensation étrange et terriblement excitante.

Harry défit la ceinture de son amant et ce dernier en fit de même. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs tuniques et se retrouvèrent alors nus, dans la faible lumière de la lampe qui retraçait plus ou moins distinctement la forme de leurs corps. Aussitôt, Draco cessa tout mouvement. Il était excité mais son regard qui se promena sur le corps mince de son vis-à-vis, sur son érection entourée d'une douce forêt noire le stoppa. Il n'osait plus le toucher. Habillé, il pouvait oublier le fait que c'était un homme qu'il embrassait, touchait et désirait, mais une fois nue, dans toute la splendeur de sa virilité, la donne était différente.

« Tu ne l'as jamais fait avec un homme ?

- Jamais. »

Il avait le souffle court. A la fois ce corps l'attirait, la nouveauté qu'il sous-entendait lui donnait envie. Et en même temps, ce serait franchir un pas, s'avancer vers une sexualité anormale, bizarre, peu recommandable…

« Ce n'est pas si différent d'avec une femme. Viens… Ne fais pas le timide, je ne vais pas te manger. A moins que tu en ais envie. »

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Harry et Draco ne comprit pas tout de suite. Soudain, Harry s'avança et le poussa sur le lit, le faisant rebondir sur le matelas peu confortable. Draco voulut protester mais le brun s'allongea sur lui, leurs corps se retrouvant alors collés plus que jamais. Le blond ne put retenir un gémissement de pur plaisir alors qu'il sentait la peau chaude et un peu moite du prostitué contre la sienne, son érection tout contre son sexe et sa langue voyageant dans son cou.

« Tu veux que je te mange ?

- Qu'est-ce que… Harry ! »

C'était sa méthode. Parler, dire des choses que ces hommes-là n'avaient pas l'habitude d'entendre, surtout de la part d'un homme, pour les choquer et les exciter en même temps. Un ton provocateur, qui les émoustillait… Il ne lui suffit pas de grand-chose de plus pour convaincre Draco : sa main s'enroula autour de son pénis et son affaire fut réglée.

Harry descendit le long de son corps et caressa un long moment le sexe de Draco, puis, il prit le gland dans sa bouche. Il entendit son client gémir, alors qu'il suçait avec application le bout de son membre, passant la langue dessus, tandis que sa main allait et venait sur la peau nue. Il se régala de ses gémissements rauques, alors que sa bouche terriblement douée léchait toute la longueur du sexe avant de sucer la peau par endroits.

Draco n'en pouvait plus, il avait fermé les yeux, ses doigts s'accrochant aux draps. C'était bien la première fois qu'il prenait autant de plaisir de cette façon. Certes, des femmes lui avaient déjà procuré ce genre de caresse, mais ce n'était jamais aussi bon, aussi intime, aussi particulier qu'en cet instant même. Harry savait où lécher, ou mordiller, où sucer pour rendre son client totalement fou, comme s'il connaissait bien chaque point sensible de cet endroit habituellement caché. Les mains fines du jeune homme voyageaient sur son ventre, ses cuisses, touchèrent ses tétons qu'il pinça un peu avant de redescendre plus bas, bien plus bas, pour caresser ses fesses.

Avant même qu'il ne sente les signes avant-coureur d'une éjaculation, Harry sentit une main maladroite dans ses cheveux, puis il entendit Draco, la voix rauque, lui dire qu'il venait. Au fond de lui, il ressentit une forme de soulagement : il détestait quand on jouissait dans sa bouche sans le prévenir. C'était normal pour lui, pourtant, d'avaler la semence de ses clients. Mais il n'aimait pas ça. C'était dégoutant.

Harry relâcha alors le sexe du romain et le fit jouir dans sa main. Puis, il s'allongea à nouveau sur son corps, électrisant ses sens, attendant patiemment que son amant se soit remis de sa jouissance. Quand le blond rouvrit les yeux, plus ou moins remis, il questionna du regard le jeune homme allongé sur lui.

« Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme.

- Tu ne prépares donc jamais les femmes avec lesquelles tu couches ?

- Pard… ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se retrouva assis sur le ventre de Draco, lui présentant son séant. Le blond devint écarlate alors que le brun lui coulait un regard incendiaire, ses jambes nues repliées de chaque côté de son corps et ses fesses reposant sur les muscles abdominaux de son amant. Le blond n'était pas puceau, mais jamais on ne lui avait ainsi présenté son derrière, et encore moins celui d'un homme.

Provoquant, Harry mit dans sa bouche trois de ses doigts et les suça avec application. Il se régalait de l'air choqué de son si prude amant, qui le regardait faire comme un adolescent s'initiant aux joies du sexe. Puis, il dirigea ses doigts humidifiés vers son anus et y fit lentement pénétrer une phalange. Draco le regarda faire, aussi fasciné que choqué, alors que Harry faisait entrer et sortir son doigt avec de petits soupirs. Puis il en mit un deuxième et un troisième, sans jamais quitter du regard le visage empourpré de son amant, qui le regardait faire, contre et toujours, se préparer à sa venue.

« Entre tes doigts. »

Le blond leva un regard confus vers lui. Les yeux émeraudes de son amant brillaient comme jamais de luxure, de provocation. Le blond leva sa main mais n'osait faire ce que l'autre lui indiquait de faire. Pas que ce soit vraiment dégoutant, mais il pensait à sa propre intimité et à la douleur que ce serait d'y mettre ses doigts…

« Donne tes doigts. »

Hésitant, Draco tendit le bras vers l'autre, ses doigts vers la bouche humide et accueillante de Harry qui les suça avec application, plantant son regard de feu dans les yeux bleus du romain. Un romain qui finit par diriger ses phalanges humidifiées vers l'intimité du prostitué, enfonçant lentement un premier doigt en lui.

Ce n'était pas comme préparer une femme, qui mouillait abondamment sous l'effet d'excitation. Le trou était différent, encombré par d'autres doigts, serré et accueillant à la fois. C'était chaud, c'était un peu humide. Draco y fit bouger un doigt, puis un autre doigt, puis un deuxième et un troisième, faisant des allées et retours dans l'anus de son amant qui gémissait sur lui. C'était fascinant de voir ce garçon de vingt ans, au corps si mince et parfait, assis sur lui, gémissant sans retenue, leurs doigts dans son corps en train de le préparer. C'en était plus qu'indécent.

Mais le spectacle ne dura pas si longtemps. Draco avait envie, prêt à exploser, son sexe frémissant et fièrement érigé, attendant qu'on s'occupe un peu de lui. Quant à Harry, ce dernier avait aussi envie de libération. Il voulait monter Draco, être sur lui, lire encore la confusion sur son visage, le choc dans ses yeux, et regarder ses joues s'empourprer délicieusement. Alors il se retourna et s'assit sur les hanches du blond, qui attendit, toujours allongé.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Il ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot cohérent. Tout son corps était tendu de désir et d'anticipation, il le voulait, oh oui qu'il le voulait… Et il l'eut, quand Harry se redressa sur ses hanches et s'empala lentement sur le sexe turgescent de Draco. Ce dernier le regarda s'assoir sur sa virilité, le prendre entièrement en lui centimètre par centimètre, l'avaler dans son corps comme si c'était facile, alors que le visage du brun manifestait sa concentration et la petite douleur qu'il ressentait, maintenant que le sexe pénétrait en lui.

Tout le reste ne fut plus que gémissements, soupirs, et cris de jouissance. Allongé sur le matelas dur et inconfortable, Draco se laissa chevaucher par le jeune homme brun qui l'avait ensorcelé ce soir-là, ses hanches allant et venant, lui apportant un plaisir sans commune mesure. Son phallus emprisonné dans les chaires chaudes et accueillantes faisait couler dans ses veines une sensation de bien-être, de bonheur, de contentement qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie jusque là, le plaisir irradiant ses reins, coulant dans ses veines et atteignant son cœur qui battait violement dans sa cage thoracique et son esprit à mille lieux de cette petite chambre minable.

Sur lui, le corps de Harry ondulait, son sexe tapant à chaque mouvement contre son ventre, ses mains posées sur son torse qui lui servait d'appui griffant sa peau. Les yeux mis clos, il gémissait, levant parfois la tête vers le plafond, comme pour plus savourer les assauts de Draco qui ne tarda pas à poser ses mains sur ses hanches si douées pour aller plus loin encore, plus profond, l'aider dans ses mouvements et les amplifier encore plus.

C'était bon. Le regarder prendre du plaisir au-dessus de lui, sentir son sexe stimulé par la chaleur des chairs du jeune homme, tenir ses hanches et caresser ses fesses… C'était comme dans un rêve. Un rêve qu'il n'avait jamais fait mais qui prenait forme en cet instant, le menant loin de Rome, de ses préoccupations, cette terre où il ne se sentait pas à sa place…

Il cria quand la jouissance vint, aussi soudaine qu'imprévue. Harry vint quelques secondes après lui, son sperme coulant alors sur son ventre. L'esprit embrumé par la jouissance, Draco regarda vaguement son amant qui avait cessé tout mouvement. Il le sentit simplement se retirer et tomber à moitié sur lui, sa peau moite et collante glissant sur la sienne. Il voulut le repousser, il lui tenait chaud, mais il n'en fit rien, épuisé.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, sans bouger, tentant de reprendre un semblant de respiration convenable. Draco était prêt à s'endormir, comme ça, son corps recouvert de sueur et son ventre maculé de sperme encore chaud.

Mais la soirée était loin d'être terminée…

**OoO**

Le soleil s'était levé, la lumière perçait à travers les rideaux de la petite chambre. Cela faisait un moment que Draco était réveillé et il avait l'esprit étonnement clair, bien qu'il ait bu la veille. Cependant, il se sentait épuisé et son corps refusait de lui obéir, demeurant blottit dans la chaleur des bras et du corps de son amant.

Son amant. Il avait couché avec un homme. Lui. Il avait couché avec un être du même sexe que lui, il avait enfoncé son sexe dans l'anus d'un homme, il avait touché le pénis d'un autre, et cet autre avait sucé son… Il se dégoutait. Il se dégoutait d'avoir gouté aux plaisirs de la chair avec un homme, il se dégoutait de s'être ainsi laissé allé à son ivresse et à ses pulsions.

Draco se sentait sale. Le fait était qu'il avait aimé cette nuit de débauche où il avait fait l'amour encore et encore avec ce prostitué, il ne pouvait l'ignorer car son corps était comblé, et autant avouer que c'était bon, pourquoi nier ce fait ? Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour avoir ainsi cédé aux avances d'un garçon plus jeune que lui, d'avoir céder à ses pulsions, ce qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé auparavant. Jamais il n'avait ainsi craqué face à une femme, même très entreprenante, jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant de désir pour un être humain… Jamais il n'avait dévoré un corps des yeux, caressé une peau avec tant de volupté, fait l'amour avec tant de passion…

Harry dormait dans ses bras. A demi allongé sur lui, un de ses bras étalé le long de son torse, il dormait paisiblement comme un bienheureux, son souffle caressant son cou. Il suffit d'un regard à Draco pour qu'il comprenne pourquoi il avait ainsi cédé à ses pulsions : Harry était d'une beauté à se damner. Il avait un visage presque parfait, plus encore à la lumière certes diffuse mais plus juste du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés partaient dans tous les sens en boucles rebelles. Et son corps, son corps chaud allongé sur lui, comme si c'était une position naturelle…

Il avait couché avec un homme…

Contre lui, le jeune homme gigota. Alors qu'il se réveilla, Draco grogna intérieurement en se disant que ce garçon lui avait sauté dessus et il avait été complètement incapable de lui résister… C'est sans doute à cause de son amaigrissement et sa fatigue à cause de son mange d'alimentation, en plus de l'ivresse… Ca ne pouvait être que ça, il n'était pas bien gros ce gamin, et il avait su le tenir fermement contre ce maudit mur…

Avec sa jambe entre les siennes, sa cuisse frottant contre son entrejambe, son haleine chaude contre sa bouche…

« Bonjour, joli blond. Arrête de gigoter, ça ne calmera pas ce que je sens contre ma cuisse.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Non, ne touche pas !

- Tu n'étais pas aussi prude, hier soir. »

La petite main agile de Harry se glissa entre eux et attrapa le sexe à nouveau dur de Draco qui maudit ses pensées, le vin qu'il avait bu la veille et cette partie trop sensible de son corps. Le jeune homme se décala un peu et regarda d'un air endormi l'érection du blond, qui voulut le forcer à retirer sa main, mais Harry serra plus fort le phallus.

« Alors c'est vraiment vrai, tu n'es jamais allé voir de prostitués.

- Si, mais il y a longtemps. Arrête, s'il te plait…

- Pourquoi, ça te fait du bien non ? »

Oui, mais c'était extrêmement dérangeant d'être masturbé fermement par un homme plus jeune qui semblait prêt à se rendormir. Il avait de la pratique, de l'expérience, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Draco, qui se sentait en position d'infériorité.

« T'es quand même bien fourni.

- Harry !

- D'accord, j'ai connu mieux, mais j'ai aussi connu bien pire. Au moins, c'est propre, pas de boutons, de cochonneries…

- Je suis quelqu'un de propre !

- Ce n'est pas le cas de tous les hommes que j'ai connu, tu peux me croire.

- Est-on vraiment en train de débattre sur la propreté de mon sexe ?

- J'essaie simplement de te retirer le balai que tu as dans les fesses. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et esquissa un sourire canaille, se moquant gentiment de lui. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir, alors que la main du brun allait et venait sur son sexe qui ne tarda pas à rendre les armes, éjaculant cette semence blanche à l'origine de tout qui se répandit sur son ventre. D'un geste morne, Harry l'étala sur sa peau. Le liquide était blanc et poisseux engluait les doigts du prostitué qui traçait des dessins sur le ventre plat de son amant. Draco le laissa faire, le regardant faire. Puis quand il eut fini, Harry tourna la tête vers lui et planta un baiser sur sa bouche avant de se lever. A présent, Draco percevait mieux les formes de son corps mince, le galbe de ses fesses, la finesse de ses hanches et ses épaules bien dessinée.

Mais il détourna le regard. Harry n'était plus contre lui, il pouvait à présent chasser de son esprit le désir qui l'avait conduit à commettre l'impensable.

« Je suis dégoutant.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as couché avec un homme ? »

Ces mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. A présent, Harry le regardait d'un air un peu perplexe.

« Je n'aime pas les hommes. Ca me dégoute.

- Pourtant, tu étais passionné hier.

- Je…

- Oh, arrête, ne te voile pas la face.

- Arrête de me parler aussi familièrement !

- Mais quelle vierge effarouchée, on dirait que je t'ai dépucelé. Rassure-moi, tu es marié et tu as des enfants ? »

Draco ne le regardait pas avec perplexité, mais avec effarement : parce que ça le rassurait, qu'il soit en ménage ?

« Bien évidemment que je suis marié !

- Ah, tu me rassures. C'est agaçant quand mes clients sont des puceaux, je dois tout leur apprendre, pire, ils s'attachent à moi. Je ne peux plus travailler en paix, après, je les ai toujours sur le dos. Quoique tu n'étais pas très doué non plus…

- Je fais l'amour aux femmes, pas aux hommes. Et pas dans des positions sophistiquées.

- Tu es très étonnant. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu sois aussi terre à terre, aussi… sérieux ? Je ne trouve pas le mot pour te qualifier.

- Raisonnable.

- Oui, ça doit être ça. Tu me fais penser à ces vieux grecs qui prônent la supériorité de la raison sur la passion. Vis un peu, tu n'as qu'une seule vie.

- Cesse donc de me faire la morale. Je n'ai pas à recevoir de leçons d'une pute. »

L'expression de son visage s'affaissa, un peu comme un peintre aurait effacé d'un coup de pinceau tout ce qu'il avait fait auparavant. Harry ne souriait plus, il ne paraissait plus agacé. Son visage était à présent neutre, perdant toute sa substance.

« Alors paie-moi et va-t-en.

- Tu fais moins le fier, maintenant. C'est beau de donner des leçons de moral et se moquer, quand on n'est pas mieux que les autres.

- Parce que tu te crois mieux que moi, à contrôler tes pulsions, à moisir chez toi avec ta bonne femme et des mômes ? Tu crois que tu m'es supérieur parce que tu as de l'argent, parce que tu peux manger tout ce que tu désires, parce que tu peux t'offrir tout ce dont tu as besoin ? Tu te crois plus heureux, plus chanceux que moi ? Oui, tu es sûrement plus chanceux, tu n'as pas à vendre ton corps pour te payer de quoi manger, mais je doute que ta vie soit plus épanouie que la mienne. »

Ses grands yeux verts le regardaient de façon franche, comme s'il lisait en lui, comme s'il retraçait du doigt chacune de ses blessures, de ses failles, de ses secrets. Il était nu, debout non loin de la couche, et il le regardait de haut, presque avec dédain.

Ta vie vaut-elle plus que la mienne ?

« Maintenant paie-moi et retourne dans ta belle villa. Ta femme doit se demander où tu es passé. »

Draco se leva alors, sans un mot. Habituellement, il aurait réduit plus bas que terre ce jeune impertinent. Mais pas ce matin. Pas ce matin, dans cette toute petite chambre où le soleil filtrait à travers le rideau d'un mauvais blanc. Pas ce garçon qui avait touché ses points sensible, qui avait vu en lui plus clairement que quiconque depuis des années. Il ne voulait pas lutter, pas ce matin, alors qu'il avait fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit avec cet éphèbe sorti des ténèbres de la nuit, avec ses cheveux noirs corbeau et ses yeux d'émeraude.

Le blond se vêtit de sa tunique, tandis que Harry en faisait de même, nouant lâchement sa ceinture autour de sa taille.

« Je n'ai pas d'argent. Je t'envoie mon esclave, Blaise, dans la journée pour te payer.

- D'accord. Oh, et ne pars pas avec cette tête de malheureux.

- Je n'ai pas une tête de malheureux.

- Si. C'est dommage, tu as de trop beaux yeux pour les gâcher avec de tels sentiments. »

Ses derniers mots l'atteignirent au cœur comme un poignard. Il serra les dents. Les poings, aussi.

« Je n'ai pas de beaux yeux. »

Une tare. Une horrible tare…

« Bien sûr que si. »

Draco se tourna vers lui et le foudroya du regard. Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif, puis émit un soupir.

« Mes yeux sont laids. Garde tes compliments stupides pour toi.

- Ils ne sont pas stupides, mes compliments. »

Des yeux bleus.

Une tare…

« Je le pense vraiment.

- Je m'en vais.

- Bien. Bonne journée à toi. Reviens quand tu veux. »

Draco sortit de la pièce, énervé, et arriva dans une autre, un peu plus grande, où se trouvait une jeune femme plus jeune sans doute que Harry. Elle avait du charme, sans être très belle pour autant, ses longs cheveux d'un blond clair tombant dans son dos. Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, il quitta le logement, sans demander son reste.

**OoO**

Astoria n'était pas le genre de femme à hurler comme une furie. En général, elle était assez calme, ne cédant à la colère qu'au bout d'une longue attente, pendant laquelle elle subissait sans mot dire, jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte d'eau, aussi infime soit-elle, fasse déborder le vase. Draco fut donc étonné quand son épouse lui fit un scandale de tous diables quand il rentra chez lui tard le soir. Il était passé aux thermes le matin pour se débarrasser des traces que la nuit avait laissées sur son corps, et en chemin, il avait rencontré Blaise qui le cherchait partout comme un fou. Ce dernier, le temps que son maître se lave, était allé chercher des vêtements de rechange. Ceux de Draco empestaient et n'étaient guère propres.

Puis, il était parti travailler. Il aurait voulu ne pas y aller, s'allonger dans son lit et ne plus en bouger, mais il avait des obligations et il ne voulait pas que son absence soit remarquée, donc il s'était rendu à son travail à contrecœur, fatigué et sans grande motivation. Ses collègues lui trouvèrent triste mine mais n'en firent pas grand cas, même si c'était bien rare que Draco air l'air aussi las. Le blond pensait vraiment qu'on le laisserait tranquille pour la soirée, il ne rêvait que de son lit et d'un repas correct, sans alcool ni luxe excessif.

Eh bien il s'était trompé.

Lourdement.

Astoria hurlait. Elle était furieuse qu'il ne soit pas rentré la nuit dernière et qu'il ait disparu la journée entière, sans passer une seule fois chez eux pour la rassurer. Certes, Blaise était bien rentré pour lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé Draco, qu'il avait passé la nuit chez son hôte et qu'il rentrait une fois sa journée terminée, mais Astoria ne digérait pas le fait que son époux ait fait la fête toute la nuit et qu'il revienne comme une fleur, sans prendre en considération les inquiétudes de son épouse qui avait été bien la seule à s'inquiéter, avec Blaise certes, mais on ne faisait pas grand cas de son avis à lui.

Draco se disputa donc avec son épouse puis s'enferma dans sa chambre où il se reposa un long moment, fermant les yeux et essayant de chasser tous les noirs sentiments qui l'avaient assailli pendant la journée et cette fatigue qu'il avait trainée pendant des heures et des heures.

Il repensa à Harry. Allongé sur son propre lit, les yeux clos et le corps détendu, il repensa à Harry, à ses mots, qu'il aurait pu juger durs et insolents s'ils n'avaient pas été si vrais. Il s'étonnait lui-même de ne pas être énervé ni même vexé parce que ce jeune prostitué lui avait dit, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme s'il n'y avait pas de fossé entre eux, comme s'il n'était pas celui qui avait vendu son corps, perdant toute dignité, face à un citoyen romain, promis à une longue et brillante carrière.

Pendant ces quelques minutes, ils avaient été deux hommes. Comme la nuit passée. Ils étaient deux hommes, nus tous deux, face à l'autre, se regardant droit dans les yeux, se parlant sans qu'il y ait de différence entre eux. Comme des hommes égaux. Car même si les êtres humains n'avaient pas la même valeur, la vie n'avait pas de prix : un mort était un mort, seule la façon de le traiter était différente. Son père avait été enterré avec les honneurs. Harry serait jeté dans une fosse commune.

Il ne lui était pas difficile de se rappeler de son visage, de retracer les traits de sa figure, illuminée par ses yeux verts. Il était beau. D'une beauté presque douloureuse. Draco ne se remettait pas de la vision de ce jeune homme, il se rappelait encore de ses traits brouillés par le plaisir, de ses yeux perdus dans le vague, sa bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappait des gémissements de plaisir.

Harry était beau, quand il lui souriait gentiment, en lui servant une coupe de vin.

Harry était beau, quand il se moquait de lui, un sourire canaille sur les lèvres et ses yeux brillants de malice.

Harry était beau, quand il jouissait, les yeux à demi-clos, ses lèvres écarlates, ses mains appuyées sur son torse.

Il le désirait à nouveau. A sa simple pensée, il bandait. Son sexe se rappelait encore du plaisir que cela avait été de plonger dans l'intimité de Harry, cette intimité si petite, si étroite, si différente de celle d'une femme. Il se rappelait sa bouche, un peu avant, ses caresses, puis ses chaires autour de lui.

Le matin même, il se trouvait dégoutant.

A présent… Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il n'avait même plus envie de penser…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple:** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy.

**Evaluation:** M.

Bonjour à tous !

Lys : Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre tout chaud et... à peine relu XD

Oué je voyais pas ce que je pouvais modifier dans ce chapitre Oo

Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira :D

Même s'il n'y a pas de lemon ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Voici quelques petites notes, afin de vous aider à mieux comprendre certains termes. Ils ne sont pas tous dans ce chapitre mais aussi dans les suivants.

**Atrium :** Cour intérieure, dotée d'un bassin recueillant les eaux de pluie, autour de laquelle s'ordonne une villa romaine.

**Crassus :** Gros.

**Lararium :** Sorte de petite chapelle ou d'appartement, où les statues des Lares (génies tutélaires d'une maison) et des mânes (ancêtres divinisés) étaient placées et adorées.

**Lupanar :** Lieu de prostitution.

**Pluton :** Autre nom de Hadès, Roi des morts.

**Questeur :** Magistrat romain chargé des finances.

**Severus Rogunus Snapinus :** Ce nom n'a AUCUNE valeur historique mais Jojo Aquarius a tenu à le mettre -.-.

**Stola :** Vêtement mis par-dessus la tunique.

**Volumen :** rouleau de papyrus.

* * *

**Sectumsempra, mon amour ?**

Avec quelques amies, nous avons le projet de créer un fanzine sur le fandom de Harry Potter, plus particulièrement sur le couple Harry/Draco.

Il s'agit d'un projet qui n'a pas encore abouti, car nous sommes encore en train d'y réfléchir et nous devons régler les petits soucis administratifs. Nous vendrons donc notre fanzine (nous avons le vague projet d'imprimer Existence) composée de plusieurs OS, et ceci accompagné de goodies divers. Nous aurons certainement un stand à la Japan Expo en 2012, voire à d'autres petites conventions.

DONC tout ça pour dire que nous avons BESOIN de votre aide ! XD

Une fanzine coute cher et nous sommes en manque d'illustrateurs -_-. On en a quelques-unes (merci à elles, en passant) mais les volontaires sont les bienvenus ! Nous allons créer un site ou un blog, une fois l'association crée. Nous avons besoin de votre soutien ! .

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de regarder tout ça XD !

Le nouveau forum est **OUVERT** !

_http: / sectumsempramonamour . forumactif . com/_

Venez nombreux ! Nous avons besoin de vous et de votre soutien ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 3

Scorpius courait dans la cours avec deux enfants esclaves, ses petits pieds chaussés de sandales frappant la terre sèche, ses bras bougeant dans tous les sens. De là où il était, Draco le regardait s'animer ainsi, poursuivit par les petits esclaves. L'un d'eux parvint à le chopper et à le plaquer sur le sol. Scorpius voulut le frapper pour se libérer de son étreinte mais l'autre aida son camarade à plaquer leur jeune maître sur le sable. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut ce dernier qui se retrouva pourchassé par les deux enfants. Proserpine se dandinait sur ses petites jambes, essayant de les suivre et de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient, sans grand résultat. Lassée, elle finit par aller voir son père qui la prit dans ses bras, continuant de regarder les garçons s'épuiser sous le chaud soleil.

« Draco, n'as-tu donc rien à faire de mieux que de regarder ton fils s'épuiser ? »

Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant la douce voix de sa charmante mère.

« Et vous mère, n'avez-vous donc rien de mieux à faire que d'errer ici ? Allez donc vous promener.

- C'est ce que je m'apprête à faire, mais je dois avouer que je me désole de vous voir aussi inactif, mon fils. »

Il se tourna vers sa mère, qui était vêtue d'une belle tunique soigneusement nouée qui lui allait à la perfection. Son visage froid et sévère ne montrait absolument aucune émotion. Elle était telle une statue de marbre à peine peinte, ses cheveux blonds noués en un chignon serrés, son visage pâle et poudré constituant une sorte de masque, pour cacher ses sentiments, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. En cet instant, ils ne devaient être guère positifs.

Au contraire. Elle devait être réellement agacée par son comportement. Sa difficulté à faire le deuil de son père l'avait ennuyée au possible, plus d'une fois Narcissa lui avait reproché cet étalement de sentiments négatifs dans leur maison. Elle en venait à lui raconter les pires horreurs sur son père, lui assurant que ce n'était pas un homme aussi bon qu'il le croyait et qu'il ne méritait en rien les manifestations d'un telle souffrance, surtout qu'il aurait eu honte que son fils se laisse ainsi aller à sa douleur au lieu de la contenir et continuer à vivre, comme il le faisait jusqu'alors. La mort était un passage certes douloureux mais elle était inévitable, alors pourquoi en faire tout un drame ? Certes, les jours suivant la mort et la crémation du défunt étaient sujets à de nombreuses manifestations de douleurs, ils avaient même engagés des pleureuses pour se désoler sur le cadavre et tout au long du cortège funèbre. Mais Lucius était à présent réduit en cendre, il n'existait plus, sauf dans leurs souvenirs. Il était donc inutile de s'appesantir là-dessus.

Draco devait lui faire honte, d'une certaine manière. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement attentive et aimante envers lui, elle n'avait jamais réellement manifesté de fierté à son égard, sauf quand on le complimentait, dans la rue ou dans leur demeure, mais ce n'était que des sourires et de petits rires factices, de petites caresses dans ses cheveux purement mécaniques et conventionnelles, rien de tendre ou d'affectueux. Draco avait grandi sans mère, simple visage dans son entourage. Tout comme ses enfants vivaient sans leur propre mère, qui s'accablait de son mal-être, de ses douleurs perpétuelles, restant enfermée dans la villa où elle errait comme un fantôme.

« Je regarde mon fils jouer, où est le mal ?

- Vous devriez faire venir un précepteur, votre fils grandit, il n'aura bientôt plus l'âge de jouer avec ces petits esclaves. Il doit mûrir un peu.

- Il n'a que cinq ans, mère.

- A son âge, vous ne courriez pas comme ça, vous étiez bien plus calme. »

Parce que personne ne s'intéressait à lui, il n'y en avait que pour son frère aîné Tiberius qui était encore vivant à l'époque, et c'était lui qui courrait dans la cours, lui que leur père regardait avec tendresse, alors que son petit dernier demeurait dans l'ombre, sans faire de bruit, jouant en silence.

« Je vais y réfléchir. Cassandre ? Cassandre, venez s'il vous plait ! »

Il rentra dans la villa, sa mère sur ses talons. L'esclave arriva et Draco lui confia Proserpine qui fit la moue, ainsi retirée des bras de son père, qui lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse pour lui redonner le sourire.

« Emmenez-là dans sa chambre et allez me chercher Blaise.

- Bien, maître.

- Où vas-tu exactement ?

- Chez Agricola, il vient de rentrer d'Athènes et il a des choses à me montrer. A plus tard, mère. »

Il lui fit un léger signe de la tête avant d'aller dans sa chambre, hélant au passage Caius pour qu'il l'aide à revêtir sa toge, ce qu'il fit avec Blaise qui accourut. Une fois qu'il fut enroulé dans ce tissu épais et inconfortable, Draco sortit avec son ami, confiant la maison à Caius.

Agricola n'habitait pas bien loin de chez eux, ils y allèrent donc à pied. Blaise marchait juste à côté de Draco d'un pas tranquille. Le silence régnait entre eux. Blaise avait envie de le briser, une question lui brulant les lèvres, mais il n'osait demander à son maître des réponses. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était revenu de cette soirée chez Scipion, il s'était beaucoup inquiété le matin quand Astoria était entrée dans sa chambre comme une furie, lui demandant où se trouvait son époux. Il n'avait su répondre et il avait cherché Draco un long moment, ne le trouvant pas chez son ami qui n'avait su dire où il se trouvait. Quand il le découvrit non loin des thermes où il se rendait, Draco lui avait demandé le plus naturellement du monde de lui apporter des vêtements propres, puis ils s'étaient rendus à son lieu de travail, dans le silence. Le soir, il n'avait donné aucune explication à son épouse qui avait fait trembler les murs de sa douce voix.

« Draco, puis-je te poser une question indiscrète ?

- Je n'ai rien à te cacher.

- Où étais-tu, l'autre soir ?

- Encore cette histoire…

- Je me suis beaucoup inquiété, tu sais, tu n'es pas du genre à passer la nuit hors de la maison. Et puis, tu es étrange depuis ce soir-là, Draco. Tu me parais plus calme, plus calme, plus apaisé. Je ne dis pas que c'est mal, mais ça m'intrigue. »

Draco parut hésiter, puis il se lança.

« Scipion avait invité des prostitués.

- Je m'en doute. Tu as fini la nuit avec l'une d'entre elles ? Ca ne te ressemble pas vraiment, mais bon, ça ne pouvait pas te faire de mal.

- Je n'étais pas avec une femme. C'était un homme. »

Vu comme ça, c'était en effet complètement différent…

« Un… homme ? »

Blaise regarda son maître avec surprise. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Draco puisse avoir la moindre relation, platonique ou sexuelle, avec un homme. Blaise connaissait son ami mieux que personne et il savait très bien ce qu'il pensait des êtres du même sexe que lui et de leurs relations sexuelles. De plus, déjà que Draco n'était pas porté sur les plaisirs de la chair, alors s'offrir un prostitué masculin…

« C'est… surprenant.

- Je sais. Scipion avait invité des hommes et des femmes. Quand je suis parti, ils étaient tous ivres, sauf un des prostitués. Disons que de fil en aiguille, nous avons fini chez lui et j'y ai passé la nuit.

- Comment était-il ?

- Beau. C'est le plus bel homme que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir dans ma courte vie. »

Le regard de Draco se fit rêveur. Blaise était de plus en plus surpris. Draco semblait avoir bien encaissé le choc, il pensait même encore à cet homme… Un homme assez beau pour le détourner quelques temps des femmes, pour l'emmener dans sa couche et l'initier au plaisir du sexe entre hommes…

« Draco, est-ce que tu as conscience que tu as couché avec un homme ? Que tu as touché un homme ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Tu comptes recommencer ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Cela sonnait comme un oui, et en même temps…

« Je ne pense pas. On n'est pas du même monde. Chaque soir, il s'offre à des hommes plus dégoutants les uns que les autres. Je lui ai cédé parce que j'étais ivre et parce qu'il était désirable. Mais je suis lucide. Avoir affaire à lui ne m'apportera rien de bon.

- Draco…

- Non, je pense que je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Et c'est tant mieux comme ça. »

Pourtant, son regard s'assombrit, comme s'il était déçu. Blaise ne rajouta rien. Mieux valait se taire.

**OoO**

Dans un coin de la pièce, Luna était en train de coudre une tunique avec du joli tissu, ses yeux bleus posés sur son ouvrage et ses petites mains travaillant avec application. Elle avait toujours été très douée de ses mains, ce qui l'avait toujours étonné vu sa maladresse naturelle. Elle ne cessait de faire tomber les choses, ou manquait de les faire tomber, elle marchait sur sa tunique et s'étalait de tout son long par terre, parvenait avec mal à nouer ses cheveux de manière correcte… Mais quand il s'agissait de fabriquer quelque chose, que ce soit préparer le repas, coudre une tunique ou la tisser, Luna était très appliquée et ne loupait jamais aucun de ses ouvrages.

Assis dans un coin de la pièce, Harry sirotait un verre de vin. Ce soir, il ne travaillait pas. Il était fatigué, la chaleur l'accablait, et il avait envie d'un peu de repos. Il avait gagné une certaine somme d'argent quelques jours auparavant, ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir se détendre un peu. Et il savait que Luna aimait quand il ne sortait pas. Si elle avait pu l'enfermer, elle l'aurait sans doute fait, mais elle n'en avait pas la force et Harry était de ces hommes capables de s'échapper de n'importe quel piège, quel qu'il soit.

Harry avait dix-huit ans quand il avait acheté Luna sur un marché aux esclaves. A l'époque, il suivait simplement un ami qui désirait s'en offrir un. Harry s'était toujours interdit de s'acheter un jour un être humain, il trouvait cette pratique répugnante. Bien évidemment, il gardait ce point de vue pour lui, sachant très bien qu'il n'était partagé par personne de son entourage. Les esclaves étaient des animaux, des objets utiles à la vie de tous les jours, des biens mobiles. Pour Harry, ils étaient des êtres humains opprimés. Enfant, il ne pensait pas ainsi. Il avait fallu qu'il se vende pour revoir sa conception de la vie et de l'être humain.

Pour faire bonne figure, Harry avait emporté un peu d'argent avec lui. Il s'était baladé avec son ami, se retenant de baisser les yeux de honte devant cet étalage d'être humains. Et puis, à un moment donné, son regarda avait croisé celui de Luna.

Elle avait des yeux bleus. D'un bleu trop clair, un peu comme ses cheveux blonds, trop longs, ondulés et sales. En loques, elle regardait le ciel d'un air rêveur, comme si elle n'avait pas conscience de sa position, de sa situation. Elle n'était pas belle, mais elle avait un joli visage, du charme. Le genre de petite bonne femme idéale à mettre dans un lupanar…

Dans un élan incontrôlable, Harry avait hélé le vendeur et avait négocié le prix de cette jeune fille d'à peine quinze ou seize ans. Il ne l'avait pas eue pour cher : elle venait d'une région proche de la Germanie, était sourde et muette, comprenait un peu le latin mais ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts. Il s'avéra en effet que Luna était sourde et muette, mais elle comprenait le latin, savait l'écrire et le lire, et elle n'était pas si bonne à rien que ça. Et contrairement à ce que lui dit le commerçant, elle n'était pas folle. Etrange, mystique, mais pas folle. Juste un peu particulière.

Et douce. Très douce. Et gentille, attachante. Lucide, aussi. Trop lucide.

Harry se leva et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il leva son visage pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Va te coucher. Il est tard. »

Il avait bien articulé pour qu'elle puisse lire sur ses lèvres. Elle hocha la tête puis se leva. Tandis que le brun retournait à la fenêtre, la jeune fille rangeait son ouvrage et allait se coucher, embrassant son maître sur la joue avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Depuis qu'elle était chez elle, Harry prenait soin d'elle. Il faisait attention à son bien-être, lui offrait du joli tissu pour qu'elle couse, lui apportait de bonnes choses à manger… Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, et elle ne l'était pas non plus, mais une sorte de tendresse s'était crée entre eux. Ce n'était pas réellement une relation de maître et esclave qui s'était crée entre eux, mais celle de deux amis, d'un frère prenant soin de sa petite sœur, fragile et douce, que la vie avait désillusionnée, la forçant à s'enfoncer dans des rêveries qui lui permettait d'oublier les horreurs qu'elle avait vécues. Harry ne l'avait jamais affranchie, même si l'idée lui était venu à un moment donné, car elle se serait retrouvée seule, dans Rome, et il ne lui serait rien arrivé de bien. De même, Luna ne voulait pas de liberté : même si elle avait conscience du travail de son maître, même si elle savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bon, elle ne voulait en aucun cas s'en aller. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, le regard de cet homme avait paru s'illuminer, retrouver une nouvelle vie, et elle ne voulait pas que cette petite lumière s'éteigne à nouveau…

Luna alla donc se coucher, dans une petite chambre juste à côté de celle de Harry. Il n'était pas si tard que ça, mais le jeune homme craignait qu'on vienne toquer à sa porte. Certains de ses clients le faisaient et alors leur soirée se terminait dans sa chambre. Tant qu'à faire, il préférait que Luna ne soit pas là quand le client arrivait, d'une pour éviter qu'un regard lubrique ne soit tourné vers elle, mais aussi pour qu'elle ne voie pas son maître se vendre de façon si éhontée.

La porte de sa chambre se ferma et Harry se retrouva seul, près de sa fenêtre, regardant la rue sombre d'un air vague. Il leva les yeux vers les cieux, sa coupe à la main, et se rappela de ce que lui racontait Albus à propos des étoiles. Il se rappela des mythes, du lion de Némée, de Kastor et Pollux, de la toison d'or… Ganymède enlevé par les dieux, Aphrodite et Eros fuyant Typhon, ou encore le crabe envoyé par Héra et écrasé par Héraclès… Il ferma les yeux, faisant revivre dans son esprit la voix du sage Albus qui, le doigt levé vers les cieux, lui parlait astronomie, astrologie, mythologie…

On toqua à la porte. Harry grogna et se leva. Sûrement un client, à n'en pas douter. Il se dit que si c'était un dégoutant, il le jetait à la porte, tout en sachant très bien que, vu la somme qu'il lui proposerait, il ne pourrait évidemment pas refuser. Il n'était pas riche, même si ses tarifs avaient augmenté, il avait sans cesse besoin d'argent.

Le jeune homme ouvrit sa porte et cacha avec mal sa surprise quand il vit le joli blond de l'autre fois planté devant lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru le revoir en ces lieux. Certes, il lui avait proposé de revenir s'il en avait envie, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'attendait à le revoir de sitôt. Il lui avait paru tellement prude, si peu expérimenté… Et il avait été si choqué, le matin, quand il s'était réveillé…

Il en avait déjà eu, des clients comme ça. Des clients qui ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient là, qui se laissaient guider par Harry avant de prendre quelques initiatives. Des initiatives qu'ils auraient prises avec leur femme, comme toucher le torse, ou les hanches. En somme, c'étaient des hommes timides, réservés, raisonnables qui se laissaient aller à un fantasme ou à une curiosité, et qui en ressortait plus ou moins bien. Certains finissaient par se vautrer dans la débauche, d'autres n'y touchaient plus jamais. Les pires étaient ceux qui testaient d'autres hommes avant de se retourner encore et toujours vers Harry, qui avait été leur premier, si gentil et doux avec eux.

Ce Draco serait-il comme ceux-là ? Revenait-il vers lui parce qu'il avait, en fait, aimé ce qu'il avait vécu une semaine auparavant, et l'aurait-il toujours collé à ses basques, sans savoir quoi en faire ? Il pensa un instant à Drusus, qui lui chauffait les oreilles depuis ce maudit jour où ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois, le traitant à présent comme sa propriété.

Mais Harry n'appartenait à Personne.

Il n'appartenait qu'à lui-même.

« Tiens tiens, qui vois-je ? On s'est perdu, joli blond ? Ou alors viens-tu me payer ce que tu me dois ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Je peux entrer ?

- Ca dépend. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tout ce que tu as à m'offrir. »

Ce n'était plus cet ivrogne qu'il avait coincé contre le mur, parce qu'il avait un joli visage et parce que ça lui permettrait de se faire un peu plus d'argent ce soir-là. Il n'avait plus le regard vitreux, le visage un peu empourpré, un corps qui hurlait son désir et une bouche qui disait le contraire. Ce n'était plus non plus l'homme fatigué après une nuit de débauche qui se rend compte de ce qu'il a fait la veille au soir. Non, c'était à présent, un homme droit et fier, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, bien habillé, le visage sérieux.

Un beau visage sérieux, encadré par des mèches blondes dans lesquelles il avait bien envie de passer la main.

Encore un romain tout propre sur lui qui venait gouter à un peu de chaire masculine, histoire de changer un peu les habitudes…

Harry esquissa un léger sourire.

« J'ai plein de choses à t'offrir, joli blond. »

**OoO**

Bien qu'il vive dans une société où la fidélité conjugale, en raison des mariages arrangés, était presque secondaire pour un homme, et qu'il ait été élevé par un père qu'il n'avait jamais connu aimant et tendre envers son épouse, et encore moins fidèle, Draco n'avait jamais approuvé l'adultère. Il ne le critiquait pas, sauf quand l'homme ou la femme coupable allaient jusqu'à l'excès, relevant leur tunique à n'importe quelle occasion. Cela dit, en son for intérieur, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il approuvait, car cela rendait le mariage absolument inutile. Il était vrai que lui-même n'aimait pas sa femme que le rare désir qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle n'était motivé que par la volonté d'avoir des enfants. Mais jamais il ne l'avait trompée, par respect.

En fait, il ne l'avait jamais fait parce qu'il n'en avait jamais éprouvé l'envie. Mais depuis cette fameuse soirée où Harry lui avait appartenu, il ne voyait plus les choses de la même manière. Il en avait conclu qu'une fois avoir gouté aux plaisirs de la chaire, il était impossible de revenir à un mode de vie saint où le sexe était secondaire, voire inexistant.

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines qu'il entretenait une liaison avec Harry, allant le voir tous les trois ou quatre jours, chez lui, après le dîner, voire avant. Blaise était au courant, cachant ses infidélités à sa femme, inventant des mensonges qui passaient plutôt bien. Personne dans la villa ne se douta que Draco fréquentait un prostitué. Ceux qui auraient pu envisager l'idée la rejetèrent rapidement : le jeune homme n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par les plaisirs de la chair, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait s'y mettre.

Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Aussi étrange cela puisse paraître, Draco s'était enfoncé dans une relation adultérine qui le forçait à prendre maintes précautions. Il se déguisait, maintenant, ne s'y rendant jamais le visage totalement découvert et portant ses vêtements luxueux. Il avait songé à aller dans un endroit un peu plus discret, mais Harry insistait pour cela se fasse chez lui, c'était plus pratique et, de toute façon, Luna était habituée à voir des hommes défiler. Avec honnêteté, Draco lui avait dit que c'était gênant pour lui de prendre du plaisir avec Harry alors que Luna pouvait les entendre, juste à côté. Le brun lui avait répondu qu'elle était sourde comme un pot.

En toute honnêteté, Draco n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle relation puisse se construire du jour au lendemain. De prime abord, Harry lui avait paru être quelqu'un de volage. Enfin, c'était un prostitué, il vendait son corps et les plaisirs qu'il pouvait procurer, mais il lui avait donné l'impression qu'il n'aimait pas les clients qui s'attachaient à lui, réservant ses services trop régulièrement. Et autant dire que Draco était un client plus que régulier.

« Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que tu me payes bien, trop même, et que tu n'es pas dégoutant. Pourquoi je te jetterai dehors alors qu'il n'y pas plus agréable que toi comme client ? »

Draco avait alors compris que, d'un point de vue purement professionnel, il représentait le genre de clients idéal pour Harry. Il était vrai qu'il le payait bien. Le jeune homme avait toujours été honnête avec lui : il lui donnait bien plus que ce qu'il n'exigeait. Le blond lui avait alors demandé que, s'il lui donnait simplement ses honoraires, est-ce qu'il le jetterait dehors. Le brun avait répliqué qu'en effet ce serait le cas, il devait bien faire son quota de la soirée. Alors Draco payait plus, pour passer la nuit entière avec lui, sans se retrouver jeté comme un malpropre une fois leur affaire conclue.

Harry lui avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne solution car il aurait tendance à en faire une habitude et, mine de rien, cela représentait une certaine somme, au final.

« Tu veux gagner de l'argent ou non ?

- Je veux éviter de te ruiner et d'avoir à supporter tes plaintes parce que je ne me montre pas reconnaissant vis-à-vis de toi ou, pire encore, parce que je ne réponds pas à tes sentiments. »

Harry le charmait. Avec son beau visage où il pouvait lire tous les sentiments qui traversaient son esprit, avec ses manières parfois efféminées, avec sa façon de lui parler familièrement, franchement, sans détour. Il avait vingt ans, cela faisait bien cinq ans qu'il se vendait. Il en avait déjà vu de toutes les couleurs. Les clients n'avaient plus de surprises pour lui. Il savait à quoi s'attendre, quelque soit la personne, et Draco en faisait partie.

Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, à vrai dire, c'était cette routine qui s'était installée. Draco allait de temps en temps chez lui, le soir, pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre et l'étreindre. Jamais il n'avait vécu ça avec aucune femme, jamais il n'avait autant désiré une personne, posséder une personne, voir le désir briller dans ses yeux, le plaisir brouiller autant son visage que ses pensées, caresser une peau moite et chaude qui glissait si bien contre la sienne…

Draco se vautrait dans cette relation adultère, sans fondement ni avenir. Il n'aurait pas dû commencer et il aurait encore moins dû continuer, il le savait parfaitement, mais il était tout simplement incapable de lutter contre son envie de Harry, contre le vide et l'apaisement qu'il créait en lui après l'amour. Le brun était comme une échappatoire, un grand frisson, un moyen d'oublier à quel point sa vie était terne et sans saveur. Harry créait quelque chose à sa simple présence, il faisait battre son cœur, lui donnait le goût de l'interdit et du secret.

C'était un peu comme s'il revivait. Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre, il fuyait le dégoût de lui-même, rejetait toutes ces pensées qui voulaient lui mettre sous les yeux le fait qu'il payait un homme pour quelques minutes de plaisir et la sensation d'être vivant.

Quelques pièces pour quitter l'espace d'une nuit cette vie insipide qui était la sienne depuis sa naissance…

Il était vraiment tombé bien bas…

Mais il s'y faisait.

C'était comme tout, il s'y faisait.

Il s'y faisait, à ces visites, à la porte que la jeune Luna, sourde et muette, lui ouvrait gentiment pour le laisser entrer ou qu'elle gardait entrouverte, lui intimant de rester là où il était.

Luna, avec ses yeux bleus, qui le laissait entrer quand Harry était disponible, et qui lui soufflait silencieusement de s'en aller quand il ne l'était pas…

**OoO**

Harry lui tendit une coupe de vin.

« Tiens, ça va te rafraichir.

- J'ai déjà bien assez bu…

- Mais quelle chochotte. Tu n'es pas un grand buveur, tu ne fréquentes pas les femmes… Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment trop sérieux, Draco.

- Pas sérieux, raisonnable. Excuse-moi d'avoir un train de vie correct contrairement à la majorité de tes clients.

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas, des fois ?

- J'ai l'habitude. »

Assis près de lui sur le lit, Harry le regardait avec perplexité. C'était toujours ainsi après l'amour : Harry perdait ce masque qu'il portait continuellement sur le visage, ce masque cynique, moqueur, voire même mauvais qu'il arborait pour se protéger des autres. Draco avait découvert cette part sensible du jeune homme, qu'il ne dévoilait que quand il était en confiance, ou quand il était épuisé. C'était plus agréable de parler avec lui. Il était toujours un peu moqueur, mais de façon plus gentille, plus taquine. Presque tendre, par moments.

« Comment ça ?

- J'ai grandi comme ça. D'aussi loin que je me soutienne, j'ai toujours été comme ça.

- Comment ça se fait ? Ton père ne t'a jamais initié à ce genre de plaisir ? Enfin, rien que le fait de boire de l'alcool…

- J'en bois !

- Oui, mais tu sais… Si je ne me trompe pas, j'ai déjà aperçu ton père, et souvent ivre mort. Chez Scipion, c'est tout juste si tu buvais ta coupe, je ne t'ai pas beaucoup resservi, et tu mangeais peu. Je ne dis pas que tu es quelqu'un d'étrange, mais c'est tout de même assez étonnant, je dois l'avouer.

- J'ai grandi comme ça. »

Draco eut l'air pensif, alors que Harry le regardait sans comprendre. Puis, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il décida de se confier.

« Ma mère a mis au monde un premier enfant, mort quelque jours plus tard. Puis, mon frère aîné Tiberius est né. Il a été la fierté de mon père. Il avait huit ans quand il est mort, et moi cinq. Pendant ces cinq années, j'ai vécu dans l'ombre, sans que personne ne me porte le moindre intérêt. J'étais comme une solution de rechange, des fois qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon frère, mais je pense qu'à l'époque personne n'envisageait que Tiberius puisse mourir. Mais c'est arrivé. Et alors tous les regards se sont tournés vers moi. D'un coup, c'est comme si j'étais passé de l'ombre à la lumière. »

Mais il ne s'y était jamais fait, à cette lumière. Jamais.

« J'ai grandi comme ça, toujours sage et silencieux, parce que j'avais été comme ça pendant cinq ans, et je voyais pas pourquoi je devrais changer d'attitude. Je me rappelle très bien de mes premières années, bizarrement. Elles étaient vides. Mon existence a changé du jour au lendemain quand mon frère est mort. Mais au fond de moi, je demeurais vide, et ma vie n'a jamais été vraiment passionnante. J'avais sans cesse mon père sur le dos, qui contrôlait tout, refusant que je m'engage, me forçant à aller à tel endroit pour être vu par telles personnes…

- Pas étonnant que tu sois ainsi… De prime abord, on dirait que tu manques de personnalité. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et tourna vivement la tête vers lui. La coupe dans sa main vacilla. Son univers vacilla.

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé quand je t'ai vu. Tu me paraissais insipide, inintéressant. Je t'ai emmené chez moi pour me faire un peu d'argent facilement. Mais je crois que… en fait tu es simplement indifférent à tout. Comme notre relation. Ca te convient, ça ne te fait pas de mal, alors tu continues. Tu ne cherches pas plus loin, tu ne cherches pas les sensations fortes, les excès. Tu essaies toujours de tout contrôler, que ce soit ton corps ou tes pulsions. Tu as peur des changements, de souffrir.

- Suis-je donc si transparent ? »

Draco avait baissé la tête et regardait le liquide rouge dans sa coupe. Près de lui, Harry regretta ses mots, mais ils étaient sortis tout seul de sa bouche. Un peu comme s'il avait eu besoin de les dire, comme si Draco avait eu besoin de les entendre…

« Tu parles peu, mais quand tu parles, tu dis l'essentiel. Et c'est ce que j'entends dans tes mots, ta façon de les prononcer, de les aligner… »

Une main douce caressa sa joue. Depuis quand ne lui avait-on pas caressé la joue avec tant de tendresse ? Jamais, lui semblait-il. Jamais on n'avait passé une main aussi douce sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Ca doit pas être marrant tous les jours.

- On s'y fait. Et toi ? Comment as-tu grandi ? »

Les yeux verts de Harry partirent dans le vague. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco, ses cheveux noirs chatouillant sa peau. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent puis il lui raconta une histoire. L'histoire d'un petit garçon qui vivait dans un lointain village, au milieu de la campagne, non loin d'une petite ville, en Grèce. Le petit garçon vivait heureux avec ses parents, jusqu'au jour où on s'attaqua à leur ville et à la campagne alentour. Certains moururent, d'autres survécurent. Ses parents furent massacrés. L'enfant survécut, sauvé par les dieux, qui devaient beaucoup le chérir pour avoir sauvegardé sa vie, la sienne et celles de quelques personnes qui errèrent parmi les cadavres comme des âmes en peine, pleurant les morts, ne sachant où aller.

Draco ferma les yeux à son tour. Sa main chercha celle de Harry, leurs doigts se nouèrent, alors que le jeune homme continuait de parler, de cette voix lointaine et douce, qui caressait ses oreilles et son esprit. Cet enfant alors orphelin se cacha dans un coin de la ville où il s'était réfugié avec ses parents. Il attendit des jours et des jours, se nourrissant de ce qu'il trouvait, jusqu'au jour où on vint le chercher. Il avait sept ans à l'époque, et quand il vit ce grand homme à la longue barbe grise devant lui, avec son air si doux et ses mains tendues vers lui, il sut que les dieux lui avaient à nouveau offert une chance pour rester en vie.

« Il s'appelait Albus. C'était un très vieux monsieur très gentil. Il a recueilli ce petit garçon et l'a emmené avec lui, loin de ce lieu immonde. »

Le vieil homme lui apprit tout ce qu'un homme aurait dû savoir, lui apprenant à lire et écrire le grec ainsi que le latin, lui enseignant le mouvement des étoiles, lui racontant avant de se coucher des mythes… Ils parlaient philosophie, aussi. De tout et de rien. Cet enfant grandit alors sans s'en rendre compte, tout doucement, guidé par ce vieil homme qui en fit son disciple.

« Mais la vie est injuste. Du jour au lendemain, la vie de ce petit garçon bascula. »

Harry avait quinze ans quand Albus était mort d'une maladie qui le rongeait depuis plusieurs mois. Et cette fois-ci, les dieux ne firent rien pour l'aider, l'abandonnant à son triste sort. Il n'était plus un enfant, maintenant. Il était un homme. Un homme qui avait faim, qui était seul, sans argent. Qui n'avait rien, mis à part ce corps trop faible pour travailler aux durs labeurs des ouvriers, libres, certes, mais pas citoyen romain.

« Alors l'enfant vendit la seule chose qu'il possédait : lui-même. »

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Cinq ans qu'il vendait son corps, cinq ans qu'il laissait des hommes le mener plus bas que terre, l'enfonçant chaque jour un peu plus dans le sol, la tête la première. Cinq ans qu'il était devenu une sorte d'animal, un homme sans fierté, presque une femme.

Il était devenu une femme.

Il se laissait posséder par des hommes, avalait leur semence, s'allongeait sur le matelas et les laissait faire leur affaire.

Ses pensées dérivèrent. Il se revint à quinze ans, seize, dix-sept ans, dans la petite chambre de son lupanar, ce lit dégoutant, dur et puant sur lequel il s'allongeait tous les soirs en écartant les cuisses. Il se rappelait de sa tunique bon marché qu'il mettait sur lui, sa ceinture nouée lâchement autour de sa taille, son corps épuisé, son regard délavé et ses cheveux dans tous les sens, alors qu'il se tenait nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de la porte, attirant le regard des hommes venus là pour arracher au son des pièces trébuchant sur le sol un peu de plaisir malsain, derrière un rideau crasseux, à des êtres humains qui n'en étaient plus vraiment.

« Les hommes sont des bêtes. Tous autant qu'ils sont.

- Même moi ?

- Même toi. Mais tu es bien dressé, tu ne fais de mal à personne.

- Si, je t'en fais, à toi.

- Non. Toi, tu ne me fais pas mal. Tu es gentil. Tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu n'es pas de ces romains qui viennent et qui prennent leur plaisir non pas dans l'acte en lui-même mais de sa violence. Ils ne prennent pas, ils arrachent. Les hommes aiment cette sensation de puissance qu'ils ont sur les femmes, qu'ils ont sur nous. Ils aiment le fait d'avoir un homme sous eux, un homme réduit à être femme pour pouvoir vivre. Un homme qui n'en est plus un, qui est tombé plus bas que terre…

- Harry…

- Je déteste les hommes. Je fais ce travail car je n'ai pas le choix. C'est comme une secte : quand on y est entré, on ne peut plus en sortir. Mais je les déteste, tous autant qu'ils sont. Tu es différent d'eux, ce qui peut leur paraître normal t'écœure. J'aime bien quand tu viens, tu es rafraichissant. Tu me changes les idées. Tu me donnes l'impression que tous les hommes ne sont pas mauvais, que ce ne sont pas tous des êtres guidés par leurs pulsions. Tu me rends un peu optimiste, même si cela ne dure que quelques minutes… »

Draco déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, alors que la main de Harry serrait plus fort la sienne. Il continua à murmurer ainsi, jusqu'à s'endormir, tout contre Draco, assis dos au mur, nu sur le drap de son lit.

**OoO**

Si Blaise n'avait jamais été vraiment regardant vis-à-vis des ordres que Draco lui donnait, cette fois-ci, il était un peu plus embarrassé et aurait bien été tenté de refuser. Cependant, il savait qu'il était le seul à même de remplir cette mission.

Draco ne se déplaçait jamais avec de l'argent, ou alors rarement. C'était ainsi depuis qu'il était enfant, c'était toujours à Blaise de garder sur lui de quoi payer ses dépenses. Il fallait dire que Draco ne sortait jamais sans son esclave, étant jeune, et plus âgé, il ne se rendait jamais à son travail avec Blaise, jugeant qu'il était tout de même capable de faire le trajet tout seul et il n'allait pas infliger un aller-retour à son ami pour rien. Plus d'une fois, Blaise lui dit qu'il n'allait pas être épuisé pour si peu qu'il était bien l'un des rares romains à avoir autant de considération pour son esclave. Draco ne répliquait jamais rien, faisant la sourde oreille.

Enfin, le fait était que Draco avait gardé cette habitude même à l'âge adulte de ne pas se balader avec de l'argent sur lui. Ce qui faisait que, quand il se rendait chez Harry, il n'avait bien évidemment pas les moyens de le payer, il envoyait donc Blaise rembourser sa dette auprès du jeune prostitué.

Jusque là, Blaise n'avait jamais rencontré cet Aristophane, alias Harry. Il n'était jamais là quand il se rendait à son logis, qu'importe l'heure, c'était toujours son esclave qui lui ouvrait. Il ne savait pas comment elle s'appelait, mais c'était une jolie jeune fille bien plus jeune que lui. En réalité, si Blaise n'avait pas contesté les ordres de son maître en lui ordonnant d'emmener de l'argent avec lui, connaissant parfaitement les honoraires du prostitué, c'était simplement parce qu'il ne se lassait pas de rencontrer cette jeune esclave.

Elle était blonde, ses longs cheveux mal coiffés tombant dans son dos, quand ils n'étaient pas noués sur sa tête en un chignon grossier dont quelques mèches partaient dans tous les sens, lui donnant un petit côté débraillé tout à fait adorable. Elle était petite, bien plus petite que lui, à tel point qu'elle lui paraissait être un enfant. Le regard rêveur et le sourire facile, elle se montrait toujours agréable envers Blaise, qui regretta qu'elle ne sache ni parler ni entendre sa voix.

Ce qui lui plut le plus, ce furent ses yeux. Ses beaux yeux bleus, comme les cieux, qui brillaient sur son visage clair, comme des aigues-marine.

Quand il était petit, sa mère lui disait qu'avoir les yeux bleus était un défaut de naissance. Chez les femmes, c'était un signe de débauche, et chez les hommes, un tare physique. Blaise n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi : contrairement à ses maîtres, le bleu n'était pas pour lui une couleur disgracieuse et il avait souvent trouvé que ceux de Draco étaient très beaux. Pour le consoler quand sa mère lui reprochait la couleur de ses iris, Blaise lui disait qu'il les aimait bien, mais son jeune maître le grondait : il lui disait ça pour lui faire plaisir, il ne le pensait pas.

Blaise l'avait toujours pensé. Les plus beaux yeux étaient ceux dont les iris étaient teints de bleu, comme le ciel au-dessus de leur tête. Ses yeux noirs, aussi sombres que sa peau, n'avaient rien de beau. Ils n'étaient que des tâches obscures sur le blanc de ses globes oculaires. De façon assez paradoxale, Draco lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait des yeux très beaux, tant on distinguait peu l'iris de la prunelle.

A chaque fois qu'il venait, Luna le regardait de ses yeux bleus, lui proposait quelque chose à boire ou à manger, qu'il refusait, puis elle recueillait les pièces pour son maître. Et à chaque fois qu'il quittait ce petite logement, Blaise priait les dieux que ce prostitué qui vendait son corps au plus offrants ne fasse pas de mal à cette si belle jeune fille, qu'il ne la réduisait pas au rôle de chienne, ce rôle que lui-même jouait tous les soirs…

Non, Blaise n'aimait pas ce jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et qu'il n'avait même jamais vu. Il aurait préféré ne jamais le rencontrer. Draco était complètement obsédé par lui, il avait quitté cet état de lassitude constante et de deuil qui avait été le sien pendant tant de semaines, mais à la place, il se faisait plus rêveur, moins terre à terre, ignorant la présence de son épouse, du moins plus que ce n'était le cas auparavant, et négligeant ses enfants. Oh, il les voyait toujours, passant des moments avec eux, mais ces échanges paraissaient moins tendres qu'auparavant.

Draco avait la tête ailleurs, la tête à mille lieux de la villa, de ses archives, de sa tâche de chef de famille et de questeur. Il pensait à ce prostitué qui lui avait retourné la tête, le séduisant comme jamais personne n'était jamais parvenu à le conquérir, l'attirant irrémédiablement dans ses filets. Blaise le détestait pour ça, le détestait pour ainsi éloigner son maître et ami de son logis, de sa femme dont la santé se détériorait, de cette vie qu'il menait avant de le connaître.

Le noir ne tarda pas à arriver dans les mauvais quartiers, puis au pied de l'immeuble où vivait le prostitué. Il monta les escaliers puis glissa une petite feuille séchée, se trouvant non loin de la porte, dans la fendre entre le bois et le sol. Luna étant sourde, c'était en voyant cette petite feuille glissée sous le bâtant qu'elle comprenait qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui voulait entrer. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte ne soit entrouverte et qu'une partie du visage clair de Luna n'apparaisse dans l'entrebâillement. Blaise se baissa un peu et lui sourit. La jeune fille parut rougir puis lui ouvrit en grand la porte, lui faisant une petite courbette avant de le laisser entrer.

Blaise fit quelques pas dans le logement et son regard tomba sur cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais dont il avait tant entendu parler.

Harry était en effet un très bel homme, un de ces hommes qui possédait cette étrange beauté androgyne qui ne mettait pourtant pas en doute sa nature d'homme. Son visage aux traits fins et harmonieux évoquait la douceur et l'innocence de sa jeunesse, ses lèvres rosées se prêtaient au sourire et ses yeux d'un vert éclatant avaient quelque chose de malicieux. Son visage était encadré par une masse de boucles d'un noir de jais. Oui, il était beau. Pas étonnant que Draco soit tombé sous le charme de cet homme, qui n'en était plus vraiment un. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit laissé prendre dans les serres de ce démon.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourcil en voyant l'esclave noir et le salua.

« Bonjour, Blaise. Enfin, nous nous rencontrons ! Draco m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Merci pour tes services. Oh, mais tu as dû faire la connaissance de Luna ? Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais pu être là à ton passage, j'espère au moins qu'elle t'a correctement reçu ? »

Il regardait la jeune fille en disait ces mots et elle hocha vivement la tête.

Luna… C'était donc son nom.

« Bonjour, Harry. Ce n'est rien, Luna a été très gentille avec moi.

- As-tu soif ? Veux-tu de l'eau ?

- Je…

- Luna, apporte-lui de l'eau, il fait terriblement chaud. Est-il vrai que vous, les noirs, vous ne craignez pas la chaleur ? Un de mes amis m'a dit ça mais je ne le crois pas une seule seconde. »

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Luna lui versait déjà de l'eau dans une coupe. Blaise la refusa, embarrassé, mais maintenant que son maître était là, Luna pouvait le forcer à la prendre et non pas essuyer un énième refus. Blaise n'était pas habitué à un tel traitement de faveur, seul Severus le forçait à boire ou manger quelque chose, du temps où il vivait à Rome.

« Blaise, accepte cette eau. Elle n'est pas empoisonnée et je doute qu'elle te fasse du mal.

- Harry, je vous assure… Luna… »

Il finit par la prendre devant l'insistance de l'esclave qui fronçait les sourcils, apparemment agacée parce que Blaise, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, refusait de boire la coupe d'eau. Harry gloussa en la voyant repartir, victorieuse, vers un coin de la pièce où l'attendait un ouvrage. L'esclave trempa ses lèvres dans la coupe et but une gorgée, ce qui lui procura un plaisir indescriptible. Il avait un peu la gorge sèche mais il y était habitué et cette eau glissant sous son palais puis dans son gosier lui fit un bien fou.

« Merci beaucoup, pour cette eau. Et non, les noirs ne supportent pas mieux la chaleur, à moins peut-être qu'ils n'aient passé la majeure partie de leur vie de l'autre côté de la méditerranée.

- Je le savais ! Ce type ne me dit que des bêtises. Et bois autant que tu veux.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé, vous savez.

- Je sais. Ca ne m'empêche pas de le faire. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire et s'approcha de lui. Blaise posa la coupe vide sur un meuble près de lui et chercha sa bourse, dans laquelle se trouvaient quelques pièces. Il en tendit quelques-unes à Harry qui les compta soigneusement.

« Ton maître n'est pas un arnaqueur. Ca fait du bien de rencontrer des hommes comme lui. Tu lui diras qu'il me donne trop.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, je passe mon temps à lui dire. Il fait ça pour passer toute la nuit vers moi. Je vais finir par le ruiner.

- Ce ne sont pas des sommes astronomiques.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que ça me plait qu'il me donne autant alors que nous ne faisons rien d'autre que dormir. As-tu encore soif ? Ne te mordille pas la lèvre d'un air aussi hésitant, je vois bien que tu meurs de soif. Je vais te servir.

- Non, ne prenez pas cette peine ! »

Harry le regarda d'un air dubitatif et haussa un sourcil.

« Tu sais, je ne vais pas me faire un tour de rein ou me fouler le poignet parce que je te sers un peu d'eau. »

Si Blaise avait pu, il aurait rougi en entendant ces mots prononcés sur ce ton, comme si Harry s'adressait à une enfant. Il regarda néanmoins d'un air embarrassé le brun lui servant un peu d'eau dans sa coupe puis la lui tendre, souriant toujours. Blaise hésita à la boire, regardant l'objet, ce qui parut un peu vexer Harry.

« Tu sais, c'est la même eau que Luna t'a versée…

- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi attentionné envers moi ?

- Parce que tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi. Je suis libre, tu es une marchandise. Mais dans le fond, nous sommes pareils : pas tout à fait des hommes, toi car tu as été acheté, moi parce que je me suis vendu. »

Blaise, qui avait porté la coupe à ses lèvres, baissa les yeux vers Harry qui le regardait de façon terriblement franche, tout sourire disparu de son visage. Blaise ne sut comment prendre cette réponse. A la fois, il était associé à cet homme au travail si dégradant, et en même temps… Il n'était pas tout à fait un homme. Draco lui donnait la sensation d'être un être humain comme tous les autres, car il ne le regardait pas comme on regardait tous les autres esclaves, mais le fait était qu'il n'était qu'une marchandise, un objet doué de vie destiné à servir son maître jusqu'à la mort.

Il n'était pas tout à fait un homme. Il n'était pas libre. Dépendant des volontés d'un maître, qui aurait pu être aussi tyrannique que Lucius…

C'était donc ça que Draco aimait, chez lui…

« Enfin, loin de moi l'envie de t'associer à moi par nos tâches respectives… »

Son humanité…

« Mais dans le fond, toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas si différent. Quoique, je pense que tu dois être bien traité par ton maître. Il me parle beaucoup de toi. Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer. »

Sa faculté de dire ce qu'il pensait et de frapper juste…

« Enfin, je dois t'ennuyer avec mes bêtises. Tu remercieras Draco pour moi ? »

D'être capable de lui remettre les idées en place, avec toute la franchise de sa jeunesse et la sagesse de son parcours difficile…

« Oui. Merci pour l'eau. Passez une bonne journée. »

Blaise ne tarda pas à quitter les lieux, après avoir dit au revoir à Luna qui semblait partie très loin dans ses pensées, la tête pleine de questions et de doutes.

**OoO**

Assis contre le mur, Harry était en train de lire un livre. Dans son petit logement, il avait quelques ouvrages, hérité d'Albus et qu'il avait pu conserver, et d'autres qu'il avait pu se procurer auprès de certains de ses clients qui, agréablement étonnés en apprenant qu'il savait lire et écrire le latin, lui avaient offert des livres de grands auteurs. Il aimait bien lire, c'était agréable, cela le détendait. Albus lui avait donné le goût de la lecture et, pendant toute la période où il fut vivant, il fit tout pour que Harry lise régulièrement, que ses soit ses propres livres ou ceux des personnes chez qui ils séjournaient.

On toqua à la porte. Harry poussa un soupir las et regarda par la fenêtre : nous étions en plein jour, qui pouvait donc venir le voir à cette heure-ci ? Le déjeuner était passé depuis peu, Luna et lui avaient grignoté, étant donné que le soir même, Harry recevait quelqu'un. Alors qu'on glissait, faute de réponse, la petite feuille séchée sous la porte, Harry se levait pour aller ouvrir. Luna suivit le mouvement de son maître des yeux, se demandant également qui pouvait venir les voir à cette heure.

Ce fut avec agacement que Harry découvrit Drusus posté devant sa porte. C'était un homme plus âgé que lui d'au moins quinze ans, si ce n'était plus. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé l'âge que cet homme pouvait bien avoir, étant donné qu'il faisait assez jeune et qu'il possédait une maturité digne d'une personne de vingt-cinq ans. Et encore, Harry était gentil dans ses appréciations.

Drusus était un homme blond aux yeux bleus, bien fait, costaud, solide et bien charpenté. Cependant, il mettait peu à profit son physique et sa force : son manque d'exercices, et sans doute, du moins à une époque, de nourriture, l'avaient rendu assez mince, avec des membres secs, durs, comme des bâtons, et sa silhouette qui aurait pu être harmonieuse l'était bien peu. Il avait mené une vie bien difficile, ce qui avait marqué sa peau et son âme.

En général, ces hommes-là plaisaient à Harry. Il aimait les hommes marqués par le temps, par la vie qu'ils avaient vécu. Les petits jeunots qui ne connaissaient rien au monde si ce n'était les illusions dans lesquelles ils nageaient depuis l'enfance, avaient le don de l'exaspérer. Harry n'était pourtant pas bien vieux mais il avait vécu trop de choses pour pouvoir supporter longtemps les hommes de son âge ou un peu plus vieux, il préférait la compagnie des plus âgés qui, au moins, pouvaient lui apprendre quelque chose et non pas ressasser toujours les mêmes choses.

« Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je vais bien, merci. Je suis venu t'apporter quelque chose, je sais que tu adores ça ! »

Drusus entra dans le logement et sourit à Luna qui ne manifesta pas la moindre émotion en le voyant. Il la prenait pour un être stupide et sans intérêt. Un jour, Harry avait compris que cela ne dérangeait pas Luna le moins du monde : au moins, il n'essayait pas d'être gentil avec elle, il la laissait tranquille. Le jeune homme se retint de lui dire sa façon de penser, mais il garda pour lui ses mots. Même si ça ne lui plaisait guère que Drusus s'invite ainsi chez lui, il ne pouvait pas le jeter chez lui : il lui avait apporté quelque chose. Et du moment qu'il ne s'attendait à rien de sexuel…

« Regarde ! Et je les ai eus pour pas cher ! »

Drusus avait amené, enveloppés sur une assiette de terre cuite, plein de petits gâteaux aux fruits et au miel. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire : il adorait ça. Drusus capta son regard gourmand et lui fit un large sourire, alors que Harry prenait une friandise et mordait dedans.

« Ils sont excellents. C'est très gentil de ta part.

- Ce n'est rien, va. Du moment que ça te fait plaisir… »

Drusus n'était pas méchant. Il ne pouvait pas lui retirer ça : il n'avait jamais été méchant avec lui, ni même violent. Dans le fond, c'était un bon gars. Son plus gros défaut, c'était d'être né avec un manque cruel d'amour. Ce qui l'amenait à s'attacher un peu trop aux êtres qui faisaient attention à lui…

Cela faisait bien trois ans que Drusus vivait à Rome, mais seulement deux ans que Harry le connaissait. Un soir, alors qu'il dormait encore dans son lupanar, Drusus s'était présenté à lui. Appuyé contre le chambranle, sa tunique mal nouée, révélant ses cuisses, Harry attendait son prochain client, le regard dans le vague, ses cheveux dans tous les sens, et Drusus avait dû être attiré par la vision du jeune homme. Hésitant, il s'était avancé vers lui. Le regard mort, le prostitué l'avait regardé de haut en bas, le faisant rougir, avant d'annoncer ses honoraires. Puis, Drusus l'avait suivi dans cette petite chambre dont il avait tiré le rideau.

Il avait dû tout lui apprendre. Jusque là, Drusus n'avait couché qu'avec des femmes et c'était tout juste s'il avait osé poser ses mains sur le corps pourtant désirable du prostitué. Puis, jour après jour, l'homme était venu de plus en plus souvent. Et le pire était arrivé : il était tombé amoureux. Harry s'était méfié, pourtant, mais cet homme si mal dans sa peau, venu à Rome pour accomplir une mission qui ne pouvait se résoudre que par un échec, lui avait fait si mal au cœur qu'il l'avait pris en pitié. Sa gentillesse, le réconfort qu'il lui avait offert, toutes ces nuits passées à faire l'amour, avait conduit Drusus à tomber amoureux de lui.

Quand Harry comprit les sentiments de son client, car il demeurait malgré tout son client, il fut horrifié. Qu'on puisse éprouver de l'amour pour lui, en soi, ne le dérangeait pas, bien qu'il se sente trop dégoutant pour être réellement aimé par qui que ce soit. Harry avait un avis très négatif sur lui-même, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Non, ce qui l'ennuyait réellement, c'était qu'après l'amour, venait la possession.

Drusus le voulait. Pour lui. Il voulait qu'il arrête ce travail ingrat, qu'il lui devienne exclusif. D'abord, il avait commencé par payer quasiment toutes ses nuits avec Harry, travaillant dur pour suivre le rythme, pensant sincèrement que son amant en aurait assez et qu'il lui cèderait devant une telle démonstration d'amour et de fidélité, de courage, d'ardeur au travail. Il pensait réellement que Harry finirait par arrêter, qu'il lui tomberait dans les bras, qu'il serait convaincu que son avenir pourrait être différent, que sa vie ne se limiterait pas à cette petite chambre vétuste où il enchaînait les hommes pour payer de quoi manger.

Il avait tord, bien sûr. Bien sûr qu'il avait tord.

Jamais Harry ne cessa de travailler. Jamais il ne cessa de prendre des clients. Il encaissa l'argent de Drusus, sans jamais lui promettre fidélité, et poursuivit sa vie comme si cet homme n'en faisait pas partie.

Après la possession, vint la jalousie pure et dure, ainsi que la colère et la rancœur.

L'homme le voulait pour lui tout seul et piquait des crises quand, ne parvenant plus à payer chacune de ses nuits, il le prenait à baiser à droite et à gauche. Et en dépit de sa jeunesse et de sa carrure moins solide, Harry haussait le ton et lui hurlait, parfois, qu'il n'était pas à lui, qu'il n'avait jamais été à lui et que ce ne serait jamais de l'argent qui mourrait acheter son amour : il n'était pas un objet et sa vie et son cœur n'étaient pas à vendre. Il n'était pas un esclave, il était un homme livre. Ces mots firent mal à Drusus, qui lutta pendant des mois, essayant de l'arracher à ce milieu, mais Harry lui porta de moins en moins d'attention, l'ignorant, l'insultant même et le traitant de tous les noms quand il osait hausser le ton, en pleine rue, alors qu'il marchait aux côtés d'un de ses clients.

Harry avait été cruel avec lui : il lui avait pris son argent, qu'il gagnait si durement, il ne lui avait jamais rendu ses sentiments et il lui avait même manqué plus d'une fois de respect, l'humiliant en public, le traitant d'amant éconduit devant ses comparses, son si joli visage ravagé par la méchanceté. Drusus avait pleuré, il avait crié, il l'avait supplié. Il se serait ruiné, pour lui, il aurait tout fait pour son bonheur. Tout.

Harry n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

Mais il avait suivi les conseils d'un homme qui, ancien prostitué, avait arrêté de se vendre après s'être marié avec une riche veuve qui, malheureuse, s'était réfugiée dans ses bras et l'avait sorti de son trou. Il avait cessé tout marché de ce genre, chérissant son épouse chaque jour que les dieux lui accordaient. Un jour, Harry l'avait rencontré. A l'époque, il était poursuivi par un amoureux-transi et ne savait pas comment s'en débarrasser.

Sois un monstre, lui avait-il dit. Qu'il les ruine, les humilie, les détruise s'il le fallait. Il n'était qu'une pute, dépendant de ces hommes qui venaient dans son lit et de leur bestialité. Mais il devait rester libre, libre de tout mouvement, sans jamais rien devoir à qui que ce soit. Car là était le danger, avec ces amoureux-transi : ils le prenaient pour leur chose, et un jour, ils se lasseraient de lui, et il serait tout seul, malheureux et désespéré. Il était quasiment impossible pour une prostitué d'être heureux, encore moins avec un homme. Tout n'était que sexuel. Pas sentimental. Tout n'était que fantasme. Pas réalité.

Alors Harry s'était montré terrible avec Drusus, amant éconduit, qui se referma sur lui-même, sans argent et désespéré. Le brun avait toujours mené cette politique depuis qu'il avait rencontré cet ancien prostitué, il n'allait pas changer alors qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour cet homme. Il avait néanmoins craint qu'il fasse une bêtise, ne le voyant plus pendant des semaines et des semaines, mais il était revenu un jour. Et depuis, il continuait à naviguer dans son champ de vision, se payant ses services de temps en temps, essayant de l'amadouer avec des pâtisseries ou autres cadeaux qu'il pouvait se permettre.

Cet homme l'exaspérait. Il était gentil, foncièrement gentil, et dans le fond, ça lui faisait du mal de le repousser ainsi sans cesse, ne parvenant pas à briser ses derniers espoirs, mais il ne pouvait pas se montrer trop proche de lui, même si par moments, quand Drusus avait la vague à l'âme et qu'il venait se confier à lui, cela lui donnait envie de le serrer fort dans ses bras.

Harry ne devait s'attacher à personne. Et personne ne devait s'attacher à lui. L'amour n'apportait que des souffrances inutiles, surtout dans son cas. Un être aussi sale que lui ne méritait rien d'autre que du dégoût.

Alors que Drusus lui expliquait comment il avait eu ces si bons gâteaux et lui parlait des potins du moment, les pensées de Harry dérivèrent vers Draco. Un élan de tendresse s'empara de son cœur, alors que le goût du miel et des fruits glissait sur sa langue avec délice. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et Drusus l'interpréta mal, continuant à lui parler avec encore plus d'ardeur. Mais ce sourire ne lui était pas destiné. Loin de là.

C'était étrange comment cette relation avec Draco s'était construite, du jour au lendemain. Il s'était déjà fait à ses visites régulières. Habituellement, il l'aurait déjà jeté dehors en le voyant aussi empressé : il le voyait deux fois par semaine, ce qui était beaucoup trop, sans compter qu'il payait pour la nuit entière. Pourtant, Harry n'en fit rien, pour la bonne et simple raison que Draco était un genre d'homme très particulier.

Le pensant d'abord insipide et sans aucun intérêt, Harry avait vite déchanté en découvrant un homme cultivé et intelligent, profondément désabusé et sans grand espoir en l'avenir ni en lui-même. Il savait qu'il sortait d'une période de deuil, sûrement difficile pour lui, mais il n'avait pas acquis ce flegme du jour au lendemain, il faisait partie de son caractère. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il adoptait le même comportement avec Harry. En effet, il ne se montrait jamais particulièrement empressé, bien que la passion le dévore lors de leurs rapports, mais il n'était exigeant, il n'avait pas non plus la réelle envie de s'imposer. S'il le payait plus pour passer la nuit entière avec lui, ce n'était pas pour l'éloigner des autres clients ni même pour rester plus longtemps avec lui : c'était simplement pour éviter d'être jeté à la porte comme un malpropre une fois leur affaire conclue, ce qu'il trouvait apparemment plutôt humiliant.

Draco s'attachait à lui, parce qu'il avait été son premier amant masculin et parce qu'il avait trouvé un réel plaisir entre ses bras, mais jusque là, il n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre jalousie, ni même dégoût vis-à-vis de Harry, lui apportant parfois quelques présents, comme par pure politesse, et passant une bonne partie de la nuit simplement à dormir à ses côtés sans le toucher. Il n'exigeait pas ce que Harry lui devait, vu comment il le payait, il ne prenait pas son plaisir car tel était son dû, il n'arrachait pas ce qu'il avait acheté. Il venait, avec parfois un petit quelque chose, lui faisait l'amour, puis dormait contre lui, et le lendemain, son esclave Blaise venait lui apporter son argent, avec une ponctualité déconcertante. Tellement déconcertante que Harry avait toujours évité le moment où il rencontrerait cet esclave, même si c'était stupide.

Et c'était bon. C'était bon d'avoir ce genre d'amant, qui s'attachait à lui sans pour autant devenir l'homme exigeant qu'était Drusus, qui lui faisait l'amour correctement, quoiqu'avec un peu de trop de vigueur parfois, et qui le traitait comme un homme. Comme un homme comme tous les autres. Sans jamais évoquer son travail de façon infamante, sans jamais le traiter comme un animal, sans jamais l'insulter ou le frapper pendant l'acte.

Il aimait sa main qui caressait sa peau, son sexe de façon maladroite, ses cheveux avec douceur. Il aimait ses yeux bleus, que Draco détestait, et adorait les regarder virer de l'hésitation au désir. Il aimait sa bouche, ses baisers d'adolescent infiniment tendres.

Draco ne savait pas embrasser, baiser, toucher comme un homme de son âge aurait dû savoir le faire. Et Harry trouvait cela à la fois adorable et terriblement séduisant…

« Et donc j'ai rencontré Tulius et sa nouvelle femme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est jeune ! Tu te rends compte, ce vieux porc se remarie pour la troisième fois, sa femme doit bien avoir l'âge de sa fille cadette !

- Pourquoi s'est-il séparé de son ancienne femme ? Elle était belle pourtant, même si elle avait de drôles d'oreilles.

- Elle ne lui donnait pas d'enfants. Tu sais, son fils aîné est mort, le deuxième est en train de dériver. Il lui faut un héritier. Ca fait deux ans qu'il était marié et aucune grossesse à l'horizon. Autant épouser une jeune fille, elle sera sûrement plus féconde. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hé, ces gâteaux sont pour toi, pas pour elle !

- Je peux bien lui en donner un ou deux, non ? »

Drusus grimaça : c'était comme donner de la confiture aux cochons. Il regarda d'un air énervé Harry se pencher vers Luna et lui donner deux petits gâteaux que la jeune fille accepta avec plaisir. Puis, le jeune homme revint vers lui et lui lança un regard entendu : la moindre critique et c'était la porte. Drusus n'avait jamais compris pourquoi diable Harry se montrait aussi gentil avec cette femme stupide qui ne lui servait pas à grand-chose à part être un fardeau. De toute façon, il n'était jamais parvenu à le comprendre, quoi qu'il fasse. Harry était un être à part. C'était sans doute ce qui faisait son charme. Cette faculté qu'il avait d'être fort et fier, et cette part cachée si fragile et timide qu'il ne montrait quasiment jamais…

« Que fais-tu ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais travailler, comme d'habitude.

- Tu ne veux pas que nous…

- Non Drusus, pas ce soir.

- Pourquoi pas ce soir ? »

Parce que Draco vient ce soir…

« Tu es occupé, en fait, c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas franc ! Dis-moi que tu es occupé et…

- Un client va passer ici ce soir et il me prend pour la nuit, donc je ne peux pas t'accorder ma soirée.

- Ce type va payer pour toute la nuit ? »

Il avait bien insisté sur le mot « toute », le regard soudain plein de jalousie. Jalousie parce que Harry allait se donner toute la nuit à un autre, et jalousie parce qu'un autre avait les moyens de se payer toute la nuit. Car quoi que dise Harry, il n'y avait que par l'argent qu'on pouvait s'offrir son amour et sa fidélité…

« Oui, et alors ? Il y a un problème ?

- Il a les moyens ?

- Tous les romains ne vivent pas dans la misère, Drusus. Et il me paye bien.

- Bien sûr. Tant qu'on te paye bien, tu te fais n'importe quel romain.

- C'est mon travail, je te signale. Je vis de ça et j'ai besoin de manger.

- Il y a d'autres façons de gagner son pain !

- Tu m'agaces. Reprends tes gâteaux et sors de chez moi.

- Harry, essaie de… »

Mais le jeune homme se levait déjà du sol où il était assis et allait se retirer dans sa chambre. Drusus se redressa aussitôt et attrapa le bras de Harry pour le retourner. Le jeune homme, sans se démonter, le regarda droit dans les yeux et le défia d'aller plus loin, de continuer à parler ou de le toucher. Drusus avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, fort, de le sentir se blottir contre lui, et de l'embrasser, de sentir ses lèvres pleines sous les siennes et sa langue talentueuse dans sa bouche. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour, là, tout de suite, de lui retirer sa tunique et de caresser sa peau, la lécher, l'honorer tout entier…

Mais il ne lui appartenait pas. S'il s'avançait vers lui, de cette façon, sans être dans le cadre de cette relation client et amant, il perdrait ce semblant d'amitié qu'il était parvenu à construire avec tant de mal. Il le perdrait peut-être définitivement. Drusus ne voulait plus jamais voir dans ses yeux verts si beaux la moindre trace de répulsion, de moquerie ou de colère. Il ne voulait y lire que douceur, gentillesse, taquinerie.

« Veux-tu bien me lâcher, Drusus ? »

L'homme le relâcha à contrecœur. Il y avait tant choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, même si Harry savait déjà tout, ou presque. Il aurait voulu le convaincre, lui faire comprendre… Mais il avait un esprit obtus, il avait faim de liberté, et ce n'était pas avec Drusus qu'il pourrait l'obtenir.

Drusus n'était qu'un bon à rien. Il n'était qu'un raté.

Il était né raté.

Et il serait toujours un raté.

« Maintenant, du balai. »

Et Harry alla dans sa chambre dont il ferma la porte. Déçu, Drusus quitta le logis en silence. Une fois la porte claquée, Luna se leva, abandonnant son travail et alla dans la chambre de son maître qui se massait les tempes. Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle lui fit un signe avec sa main signifiant « manger ».

« Tu veux manger les gâteaux ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu peux tous les finir, si tu veux. »

Il termina sa phrase par un léger sourire et elle disparut. Harry poussa un soupir, un peu agacé par le comportement de Drusus. Une chance qu'il ait cessé depuis longtemps de faire le guet en bas de chez lui pour voir quels clients venaient passer la nuit dans son lit. Sinon, il aurait rencontré Draco, et cela aurait peut-être fini en bain de sang.

Il y a trois ans, Drusus était venu à Rome dans un but bien précis : rencontrer Lucius Manilius Favonius. Cet homme qui, dans un lointain passé, avait été son père. Une fois sa carrière de militaire terminée, il avait disparu, rentrant à Rome pour contracter un beau mariage avec une romaine digne de ce nom, et non pas une indigène à laquelle il avait pourtant fait pas moins de trois enfants. C'était la mort de sa mère qui avait motivé Drusus, qui n'avait jamais vraiment connu son père.

Harry savait qu'ils s'étaient vus. Fou de chagrin et de rage, Drusus avait eu la bêtise de sauter sur ce noble romain et de lui cracher son passé à la figure. Bien sûr, Lucius avait tout nié et l'avait fait châtier pour son offense. Il en gardait des marques rouges sur le dos, qui ne disparaîtraient jamais.

Des traces indélébiles, sur son dos et sur son cœur…

Draco était le fils légitime de cet homme qui avait causé le malheur de cette femme, qui avait espéré longtemps, peut-être à cause de fausses promesses, qu'elle se verrait unie officiellement à lui, et aux enfants qu'il avait engendrés.

Drusus était un bâtard.

Il était né comme un raté.

Il vivrait comme un bâtard.

Et mourrait comme un raté.

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple:** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy.

**Evaluation:** M.

Bonjour à tous !

**Lys :** Après ce loooong moment d'attente, nous voilà !

Je voulais changer des choses puis au final... J'ai eu la flemme u_u donc voici le 4e chapitre !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Voici quelques petites notes, afin de vous aider à mieux comprendre certains termes. Ils ne sont pas tous dans ce chapitre mais aussi dans les suivants.

**Atrium :** Cour intérieure, dotée d'un bassin recueillant les eaux de pluie, autour de laquelle s'ordonne une villa romaine.

**Crassus :** Gros.

**Lararium :** Sorte de petite chapelle ou d'appartement, où les statues des Lares (génies tutélaires d'une maison) et des mânes (ancêtres divinisés) étaient placées et adorées.

**Lupanar :** Lieu de prostitution.

**Pluton :** Autre nom de Hadès, Roi des morts.

**Questeur :** Magistrat romain chargé des finances.

**Severus Rogunus Snapinus :** Ce nom n'a AUCUNE valeur historique mais Jojo Aquarius a tenu à le mettre -.-.

**Stola :** Vêtement mis par-dessus la tunique.

**Volumen :** rouleau de papyrus.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Flanqué de Blaise et Caius, Draco marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Rome. Il y avait de l'animation, une pièce de théâtre avait lieu ce jour-là dans le grand théâtre de Pompée. Une pièce sur la tragique histoire d'Icare qui, à l'aide des ailes confectionnées par son père Dédale, voulut trop s'approcher du soleil et en mourut, les chaud rayons faisant fondre la cire. Il tomba dans les flots, punis pour son arrogance à vouloir s'approcher trop près de l'astre et des dieux.

C'était une sortie familiale. Blaise était enchanté et Caius aussi. Tous deux adoraient le théâtre et leur regret était de ne pas partager ce moment avec leur maître. En effet, au théâtre, les hommes étaient placés selon leur catégorie sociale. La première couronne était réservée aux sénateurs et chevaliers, la seconde au peuple et la dernière regroupait les esclaves et les étrangers, les seuls à devoir se tenir debout pendant la représentation. Construit en forme d'hémicycle, c'était sur une estrade que jouaient les acteurs, des esclaves entretenus par un riche romain.

Rome était en effervescence. A ses côtés, Blaise et Caius parlaient de la prochaine représentation. En général, Draco ne se rendait au théâtre qu'avec eux. Sa mère détestait ça et ne s'y rendait quasiment pas, de même pour Astoria, qui était fatiguée et ne se sentait pas très bien ce jour-là. Blaise avait toujours aimé ces représentations. Ils ne les regardaient jamais ensemble mais il lui en parlait avec tellement de passion une fois sorti qu'il en devenait barbant, c'était pourquoi il emmenait toujours Caius, qui était aussi bavard que Blaise après une représentation. Ces deux là l'épuisaient. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas le leur refuser. C'est Severus qui les avait emmenés pour la première fois au théâtre, contrant les ordres de Lucius. Blaise n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque et Caius avait été chargé de le surveiller. Maintenant, il était plutôt chargé de lui faire la causette une fois la pièce terminée. Un rôle qu'il remplissait avec un grand plaisir.

Devant eux, Scorpius gambadait. Portant une petite tunique et des sandales, il regardait le monde autour de lui avec des yeux émerveillés. Draco gardait un œil attentif sur lui : l'enfant était obéissant mais il était tellement heureux de cette sortie qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi. Evidemment, son fils aimait sortir de la villa, mais aller au théâtre était sans doute une des choses qu'il préférait. C'en était même étonnant. Même si Scorpius ne comprenait pas tout, il était attentif, écoutant attentivement ce que les acteurs racontaient, assis sur les genoux de son père. Il parlait un peu, parfois, quand il ne comprenait vraiment pas, et Draco lui glissait des explications à l'oreille. Son fils n'avait que cinq ans, mais il était étonnement éveillé pour son âge et, un peu comme Draco autrefois, il voulait imiter son père et le suivre partout. Cependant, quand les jeux du cirque avaient lieu, le blond n'avait pas le courage de l'emmener, se souvenant parfaitement de sa propre horreur à la vue de ce spectacle répugnant.

Ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers le théâtre, autour duquel des marchands vendaient diverses choses, comme des boissons, de la nourriture… Scorpius tira sur sa toge en lui montrant un stand qui vendait des friandises. Il y avait du bruit partout, c'en était à lui donner mal à la tête. Draco se tourna vers Caius et le coupa dans sa tirade.

« Caius, va m'acheter quelques gâteaux pour Scorpius. Mais quelque chose de bon, pas des cochonneries. Nous allons par là-bas, rejoins-nous.

- D'accord. »

Son esclave partit au trot. Scorpius sautillait en applaudissant de ses mains, ses yeux brillants d'envie. Draco passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux. Ils continuèrent de marcher, en direction du théâtre, dans les rues encombrées.

Soudain, il vit Harry. Alors qu'il marchait auprès de Blaise, son regard se posa sur Harry qui marchait à contresens, avec Luna à son bras. Le jeune homme le vit également et quelque chose flotta entre eux. Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir. Devaient-il se saluer, parler ?

Ils se croisèrent et Draco détourna les yeux.

Il fallait croire que non.

Harry baissa les siens, essayant de contenir sa peine. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Que Draco le salue avec un sourire, comme s'ils étaient deux citoyens civilisés ? Bien sûr que non. Il n'était qu'un prostitué, la lie de l'humanité. Ce qu'ils faisaient la nuit n'avaient d'importance que quand le soleil n'était plus accroché tout en haut des cieux, cela n'existait que sous la lune, seule témoin de leurs ébats.

Bien sûr, on ne le saluait quasiment jamais. Ses clients le regardaient, avec mépris, avec indifférence ou alors avec hésitation, et rares étaient ceux qui franchissaient le pas et venaient lui dire bonjour. Pourtant, le fait que Draco l'ignore ostensiblement lui fit mal. Il ne s'imaginait rien, pourtant. Que pouvait-il attendre de plus, venant de lui ? Il était déjà bien assez bon avec lui.

Tellement bon qu'il aurait voulu encore plus. Un tout petit peu plus. Plus qu'un regard hésitant et sa tête tournant sur le côté.

Près de lui, Luna était tout aussi nerveuse. Elle les avait reconnu et s'était attendue à diverses réactions. Elle avait espéré la meilleure, mais bien sûr, ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour les saluer. Elle ne savait pas si elle était plus déçue pour Harry, qui avait sans doute espéré autant qu'elle ne serait-ce qu'un petit geste, ou parce que Blaise n'avait pas fait plus attention à elle.

Ils devaient rejoindre deux amis à Harry qui venaient aussi regarder la représentation. C'était un peu comme un jour de fête. Luna ne comprenait rien, étant trop loin pour lire sur les lèvres des acteurs et n'entendant rien de leurs tirades, mais elle tenait toujours à accompagner Harry, comme pour ne pas qu'il soit trop seul. Elle passait son temps à regarder tout ce monde autour d'elle ou à rêver, son bras enlaçant celui de Harry, leurs mains liées parfois, en une étreinte réconfortante.

Soudain, son regard se posa sur un petit stand qui vendait des pâtisseries. Elle tira sur le bras de son maître et le traîna jusque devant le marchand qui proposait ses friandises avec un sourire jovial. L'homme éclata de rire envoyant le regard gourmand de la jeune fille qui regardait ses produits comme s'il s'agissait de pierres précieuses.

Avec le sourire, Harry acheta quelques gâteaux, même s'ils étaient un peu chers. Luna allait s'ennuyer pendant tout ce temps-là, il pouvait bien lui offrir un petit quelque chose. Alors que son esclave prenait les pâtisseries que le marchand lui tenait, Harry sentit soudain quelque chose percuter sa jambe, le faisant vaciller.

« Monsieur ! Monsieur ! »

Il baissa les yeux, surpris. Un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds, haut comme trois pommes, avait la tête levée vers lui, révélant alors ses grands yeux verts tendant vers le marron. Il tenait dans ses mains deux fleurs rouges. Avec un sourire joyeux, il en tendit une à Harry.

« Tenez, c'est pour vous ! »

L'enfant donna la fleur à Harry qui la prit, sans comprendre, alors que le petit garçon tirait sur la tunique de Luna pour qu'elle regarde vers lui, puisqu'elle ne baissait pas la tête malgré ses appels, pour lui donner sa fleur. Harry regarda la plante, qui était très jolie, en se demandant qui pouvait bien être cet enfant, vêtu d'une tunique de trop bonne qualité pour que ses parents ne soient que du bas peuple.

« Mais qui t'as donné ça, mon garçon ?

- Mon papa ! Il est là-bas ! »

L'enfant leva son petit bras et lui montra son père. Là-bas, tout là-bas. Harry écarquilla les yeux quand il revit Draco, flanqué de Blaise. Le blond lui sourit gentiment, de même pour son esclave, mais toute son attention était rivée sur Draco, sur ses lèvres arquées tendrement et qui le regardait. Un irrésistible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, ses doigts se recourbant sur la fleur, tandis que l'enfant repartait, courant entre les passants pour rejoindre son père.

Même s'il était loin, Draco pouvait lire dans ses yeux et sur son visage l'émotion qui étreignait son cœur. Jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi beau qu'en cet instant, agréablement surpris par ce si modeste présent qui l'avait touché plus que tout autre cadeau.

Quand Scorpius les rejoignit, Draco lança un dernier regard à son amant puis il partit avec Blaise.

**OoO**

Harry le regardait dans les yeux. Il avait l'air passionné par ce qu'il voyait.

« Tu as de beaux yeux, tu sais.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, Harry.

- Si, c'est vrai. Tu as des yeux magnifiques.

- C'est une tare.

- Pour toi. Pas pour moi. »

Il l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

**OoO**

Ce fut leur première dispute.

« Lâche-moi ! »

C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrouillaient. Cela faisait bien trois semaines qu'ils se fréquentaient, se voyaient presque tous les trois ou quatre jours, et ce soir, en cette nuit chaude et lourde, ils vécurent leur première brouille.

« Ne me touche pas !

- Quoi, tu as peur de moi ?

- Peur de toi ? Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni de qui que ce soit d'autre ! »

Draco n'avait jamais aimé les disputes. Il lui arrivait parfois de se brouiller avec Blaise, mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Ils finissaient toujours par revenir l'un vers l'autre. Ses amis, il lui était arrivé de se disputer avec eux, pour des motifs divers. Rancunier, comme son père, Draco ne revenait que rarement sur ses pas pour s'excuser, en général c'étaient les autres qui revenaient, parce qu'ils savaient qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas.

« Sors de chez moi !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! »

Sa nature ne le prédisposait pas à se disputer souvent, ce qui était par contre souvent le cas de son père, qui s'embrouillait avec tout le monde, que ce soit les membres de sa famille vivant sous son toit, sa femme qu'il supportait de moins en moins au fil des années, ou encore ses esclaves qui, parfois, refusaient de lui obéir. Cela se finissait toujours mal. Surtout pour les esclaves. Surtout pour sa mère…

« Mais moi non plus ! Tu me traites comme si j'étais ta chose, comme si on était amants !

- C'est ce que nous sommes, je te signale !

- Tu me payes ! Tu me payes pour être ton amant, Lucius Manilius Draco ! Je ne le suis pas de ma propre volonté, il n'y a aucun sentiment entre nous ! Tout ça n'est que du sexe ! Tu te berces d'illusions! »

Les esclaves étaient battus, voire humiliés. Sa mère se retrouvait cloitrée dans leur villa, incapable d'en sortir, même si elle essayait de convaincre un esclave de l'aider à s'échapper, ne serait-ce que quelques heures.

« Précisément, je te payes pour être mon amant ! Tu n'as pas à refuser quand je demande tes services ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? Te crois-tu si important ? Penses-tu que je sois incapable de me passer de ta présence ? »

Draco ne se disputais jamais avec son père. Il craignait ses colères, toujours terribles, et n'en avait jamais vraiment éprouvé le besoin. Il était comme la majorité des personnes vivant sous le toi de Lucius : il était comme le ciel, bleu et tranquille quand rien ne l'agaçait, et pire qu'une tempête quand on osait le défier. L'orage grondait sous leur toit quand l'ordre des choses était bouleversé, des éclairs pleuvaient dans la villa, le tonnerre faisait vibrer les murs…

« Tu viens tout le temps, Draco ! Tu es toujours là, sur mon dos ! Je ne t'appartiens pas, je ne suis pas ton amant ! Je peux coucher avec qui je veux, où je veux et quand je veux ! Qu'importe ce que tu penses, je suis libre ! Je suis un homme libre !

- Si tu étais si libre que ça, tu ne serais pas là à vendre ton corps !

- Va voir ailleurs, espèce de bâtard ! Va baiser ailleurs ! »

Sa voix montait dans les aigues. Son visage reflétait toute la colère qui grondait en lui, ses yeux vers étaient humides et douloureux.

« C'est ça, je vais trouver un amant bien meilleur que toi qui ne fera pas de caprices !

- Je ne fais pas de caprices ! Va-t-en ! »

C'était presque une crise d'hystérie. Harry hurlait.

Draco avait touché à sa liberté. En pleine rue, il lui avait montré des signes de possession : il l'avait vu se faire courtiser par son prochain client, en bas de chez lui, et il l'avait arraché à ses bras.

C'était mauvais. Trop mauvais.

La situation dérivait.

Alors Harry hurla, jusqu'à ce que Draco disparaisse de son univers.

**OoO**

La veille, il était allé chez Scipion, qui organisait à nouveau une petite soirée où il payait des prostitués pour leur servir le repas, à la place des esclaves qui normalement avaient cette tâche. Vu le prix proposé, Harry ne pouvait décemment pas refuser, même si ce n'était guère reluisant comme travail. Cela dit, il n'était pas le seul à avoir accepté, et dans le fond, il n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre, il ne faisait rien de foncièrement dégradant, ce qui lui était déjà arrivé quelque fois à sa plus grande horreur, et Scipion était présent. Ce dernier éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour Harry, il ne permettrait jamais qu'on lui fasse du mal sous son toit. La veille, il n'avait pas été assez ivre pour oublier sa présence. Ils avaient donc passé la nuit ensemble. Enfin, ils ne l'avaient fait qu'une seule fois, Scipion s'était effondré dans le sommeil après avoir éjaculé. Tant mieux. Harry avait pu rentrer chez lui.

Il avait passé la journée à arpenter la ville. C'était un jour de marché, il avait donc fait quelques courses avec Luna qu'il avait manqué de perdre plus d'une fois, ce qui avait fini malheureusement par arriver. Avec son air rêveur et ses pensées loin, très loin de Rome, elle s'était aventurée dans des quartiers plus ou moins bien fréquentés et Harry avait craint qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Il y tenait, à sa petite Luna, il préférait qu'on lui passe sur le corps à lui plutôt qu'on ne touche ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux.

Puis ils étaient rentrés et Harry s'était baladé avec elle. Le ciel était un peu couvert mais il faisait bon, un léger vent rafraichissait un peu l'atmosphère. A présent, la nuit était tombée, et il était temps de travailler. Au lieu d'attendre un quelconque client chez lui, Harry décida de se balader un peu dans le quartier. Des clients potentiels s'y promenaient à la recherche d'un jeune homme ou d'une femme à leur convenance. Il ne tarderait pas à trouver quelqu'un.

Harry se savait beau, très beau même. Il avait hérité son visage de son père, un vrai séducteur, qui s'était assagi en rencontrant sa mère qu'il avait aimée de toute son âme. Ses yeux verts, c'étaient d'elle qu'il les avait hérités. Il avait toujours eu une certaine fierté à avoir de si beaux yeux. Il gardait peu de souvenirs de ses parents, se rappelant un peu de la chevelure de feu de sa tendre mère et le rire tonitruant de son père, sa main large qui ébouriffaient ses cheveux. Enfant, Albus lui avait souvent dit qu'il était beau, autant que l'était son âme. Les dieux avaient été généreux, avec lui.

Harry n'en était pas si sûr, quand il voyait à quoi servait sa beauté…

Le jeune homme marchait tranquillement dans le quartier. Il pensa à sa soirée, la nuit de débauche qu'il allait encore passer. Ses pensées se tournèrent soudain vers Draco, mais il les repoussa aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas penser à lui, surtout pas. Cet homme prenait une part de plus en plus importante dans sa vie, c'en était invivable.

Il était toujours là. Cela faisait bien un mois qu'il l'avait rencontré, peut-être même un peu plus, et Draco ne le lâchait plus. Chaque semaine, il le voyait au moins deux fois. Le blond venait chez lui, prenait possession de son corps, dormait toute la nuit dans son lit, puis le payait et s'en allait après un baiser sur son front.

Machinalement, Harry leva la main vers son front, ses joues rosissant. Qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait dire à Draco, c'était bien la première fois qu'un de ses clients se comportait de cette façon avec lui. Draco était étrange, à la fois parce qu'il vivait avec ce flegme, cette solitude et cette indifférence de tout, mais aussi parce qu'il ne se comportait pas de façon mauvaise avec Harry. Il était toujours respectueux, ne lui faisant jamais de mal volontairement, ne lui imposant pas de force son sexe dans sa bouche. Il ne se comportait pas en dominateur, bien qu'il devienne presque violent quand le plaisir le rendait à moitié fou, mais jamais il n'avait insulté Harry, jamais il ne l'avait frappé, jamais il ne lui avait arraché son plaisir, le traitant comme un animal, une putain, une chose.

Il lui faisait l'amour. Avec sa maladresse et ses hésitations, il lui faisait l'amour. Il plongeait son sexe en lui tout en regardant son visage, guettant la douleur, s'arrêtant quand elle se faisait sentir. Il caressait ses fesses, son pénis. Il embrassait ses épaules, son cou, sa bouche. Draco prenait soin de lui. Il ne prenait pas son plaisir. Il essayait d'être un bon amant. Comme si c'était à Harry qu'il devait faire ses preuves, comme si c'était à lui qu'il devait donner du plaisir…

Et c'était jouissif. Etre au centre des attentions d'un si bel homme, être l'objet de toutes les tendresses d'une telle personne…

Draco et ses cheveux blonds, si doux et fins entre ses doigts…

Draco et sa petite bouche, qui ne souriait jamais.

Draco et ses yeux d'orage, ses magnifiques yeux d'orage…

Et voilà qu'il repensait à lui, malgré lui.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

En fait, il regrettait ce qu'il lui avait dit, l'autre fois. Il avait dit à Draco d'aller chercher du plaisir ailleurs, d'aller voir d'autres hommes, et à présent il le regrettait. Le brun lui avait dit ça pour le raisonner, Draco s'attachait trop à lui, la situation allait dériver et ce ne serait plus cet homme attentif et doux qu'il aurait dans son lit mais un mâle voulant imposer sa volonté et la marque de sa propriété sur son corps.

Et Harry n'appartenait à personne. Personne.

« Eh, Aristophane !

- Tiens, Silus, comment vas-tu ?

- Oh, bien. Comme toujours. Tu es en chasse ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Bon courage, je cours chez Galba, je suis en retard ! »

Harry regarda l'homme partir au trot avec un léger sourire. Il était l'une des rares personnes à l'appeler par son prénom en entier. Harry n'aimait pas son prénom. Il y avait renoncé en devenant un prostitué.

Il avança un peu dans les rues, tranquillement, sans craindre les regards tournés vers lui, certains envieux, d'autres malsains. Il en avait trop vu pour faire attention ou pour craindre les hommes, il avait trop subi. Il connaissait la nature humaine, il savait ce qui se cachait derrière le visage de tous ces hommes si sérieux et bien propres sur eux. Ils n'étaient pas mieux que lui. Ils étaient même pires.

Soudain, il s'arrêta de marcher. Tout son corps se bloqua, se tendit comme un arc. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que son regard se posait sur un homme à demi masqué par une capuche recouvrant sa tête. C'était Draco, portant la même tenue qu'il avait sur le dos quand il venait le voir chez lui. Il était en train de discuter avec Caper, un beau jeune homme de son âge aux cheveux bruns qui lui souriait gentiment.

Ils marchandaient.

Ils allaient coucher ensemble.

Aussitôt, le mauvais venin de la jalousie coula dans le cœur de Harry qui sentit tous ses muscles se crisper. Une sourde colère s'empara de lui et il foudroya Caper de ses yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Draco coucher avec un autre, glisser son sexe dans l'intimité d'un autre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Caper, ou un autre, ou une autre, voir son visage se tendre d'anticipation, rougir sous l'effet du plaisir, s'abandonner à la luxure. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser entendre ses gémissements de plaisir, sa voix rauque qui prononçait avec mal son nom, ses mains qui savaient si bien caresser sa peau et ses cheveux noirs…

Et puis ses yeux…

Ses yeux d'orage…

Il ne pouvait pas laisser un autre que lui en admirer toute la beauté…

A grandes enjambées, cessant de réfléchir, Harry s'avança vers eux et, arrivé à leur hauteur, attrapa le bras de Draco. Caper lui lança un regard courroucé alors que le blond tournait la tête vers lui, haussa un sourcil. Harry recomposa son masque, arbora un sourire moqueur et un regard tout aussi cynique.

« Alors joli blond, on me fait des infidélités ?

- Bas les pattes, Aristophane, va donc batifoler ailleurs !

- Désolé mais je viens récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

- Ton nom n'est pas écrit dessus ! Lâche-le ! »

Mais Harry lui coula un regard terrible, perdant son sourire. Il cloua Caper sur place puis, sans un mot, tira Draco hors de cette rue. Le blond voulut protester, ne comprenant pas le comportement du jeune homme, qui se glissa dans une toute petite et étroite ruelle. Ils s'arrêtèrent, et quand Draco voulut lui dire sa façon de penser, il fut plaqué contre le mur alors qu'une bouche affamée dévorait la sienne. Il ne put résister, d'une parce que la bouche de Harry était trop douée pour qu'il puisse le repousser, mais aussi parce que cette marque évidente de jalousie était des plus exquises. Draco l'attira encore plus à lui, lui tenant fermement la taille, alors que Harry le rendait fou avec sa bouche, son corps affolant se glissant parfaitement contre le sien, comme s'il avait été conçu pour se glisser contre lui.

« Alors, il parait que je t'appartiens ?

- Tais-toi…

- N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dit d'aller voir ailleurs ?

- Tu veux retourner voir Caper ? Il est bon, mais il n'a aucune imagination.

- Il m'a laissé entendre le contraire. Tu as testé ? »

Harry lui embrassait le cou, essayant, avec succès, de le rendre à moitié fou. Draco se sentait bander et la cuisse du brun frottait contre son entrejambe de manière affolante.

« Bien sûr. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? Lui ou moi ?

- Tu connais très bien la réponse.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas pour l'autre fois ?

- Après une telle manifestation de jalousie, je ne peux plus t'en vouloir. »

Harry leva la tête et lui jeta un regard mauvais, vexé comme un enfant. Draco déposa un baiser sur son petit nez, ce qui le fit rougir, puis ils partirent précipitamment vers l'appartement de Harry. Ils entrèrent puis allèrent dans la chambre. Harry n'avait cessé de l'exciter pendant tout le trajet, trouvant un malin plaisir à le plaquer contre un mur pour l'embrasser, afin de se venger de sa petite moquerie, alors Draco le plaqua à son tour contre le mur de sa chambre. Harry fondait contre lui, son corps était incandescent. Le voir se faire séduire par un autre avait éveillé en lui une jalousie qui s'était muée en un véritable feu. Draco le recouvrait de tout son corps, il était envahit de sa présence.

Draco voulut défaire sa ceinture mais Harry l'en empêcha. A la place, il le poussa de force en arrière, brisant par la même leur baiser. Draco l'interrogea du regard et faillit gémir d'anticipation quand Harry se baissa et se glissa sous sa tunique.

Le blond eut un mal fou à demeurer debout. Ses jambes tremblaient, le sang qui coulait dans ses veines drainant avec mal le plaisir qui affluait depuis son bas-ventre. La bouche de Harry s'occupait de son sexe, ses mains plaquées sur ses hanches, les serrant avec force pour qu'elles ne bougent pas. Le brun sentait sa tension, sa difficulté à tenir sur ses jambes. Il ne savait pas où étaient ses mains, où il les avait posé pour s'appuyer. Peut-être étaient-elle de chaque côté de son corps, peut-être que son visage était concentré pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre, tant son plaisir était grand.

A présent, Harry connaissait parfaitement Draco, il savait ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il détestait, comment le faire décoller ou au contraire le torturer… Et cette caresse si intime et particulière était quelque chose qui avait un peu de mal à passer chez lui. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'une bouche entoure son sexe qui l'ennuyait, c'était plutôt le fait que Harry s'abaisse à le faire qui le dérangeait, car si aimer un homme n'était pas réellement réprouvé à Rome, être pénétré ou faire une fellation l'était totalement. Et cette considération pour lui le poussait encore plus à vouloir lui donner du plaisir par cette voie-ci, car le jeune homme avait toujours la sensation que Draco essayait d'apprécier pleinement ce moment, sachant que ce n'était pas foncièrement agréable pour l'autre et que c'était plutôt dégradant.

C'était sans doute l'une des choses qu'il préférait chez cet homme : sa faculté à se mettre à sa place, pendant leur étreinte, et le respect, certes maigre, que cela lui inspirait.

Draco faillit venir dans sa bouche mais, comme à chaque fois, il lui dit quand il ne pouvait plus tenir. Alors Harry se retira mais ne le fit pas jouir, cette fois-ci, et sortit de sous la tunique. Draco avait les joues écarlates et ses yeux brillaient de mille feux. Il était magnifique. Le brun voulut l'emmener vers le lit mais, soudain, le blond le bloqua contre le mur. Harry calcula mentalement qu'il était impossible que Draco puisse le prendre contre le mur, il n'était pas aussi fort que Drusus et il ne pourrait pas le porter, quand alors le romain le retourna, se collant à son dos. Oui, comme ça, ça marcherait déjà un peu mieux, pensa-t-il en soupirant, imaginant déjà le sexe de son amant en lui.

Posant ses mains aux doigts quelque peu recourbés contre le mur, Harry ferma les yeux et sentit plus qu'il ne vit Draco défaire son pagne, sous sa tunique, et le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Puis, ses mains caressèrent ses cuisses, en un mouvement lent et doux, tandis que sa bouche déposait de légers baisers papillon sur sa nuque. Une de ses mains repoussa l'arrière de son vêtement, l'autre tenant le tissu. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à sentir les doigts de son amant en lui.

Depuis le temps, Draco avait appris à aimer un homme. Même s'il demeurait maladroit, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu une libido très développée et que faire l'amour à un homme était différent d'avec une femme, Draco savait à présent comment cela marchait. Il savait comment donner du plaisir. Et même si Harry refusait de l'avouer, il savait que les préliminaires étaient quelque chose qu'il aimait. Il avait compris, à mi-mots, qu'il avait tant souffert du manque de préliminaires avant la pénétration qu'il en était venu à préférer ce moment-là de l'étreinte.

Alors l'homme blond prenait soin d'émoustiller d'abord, puis d'exciter un maximum son amant qui se tordait sous lui. Il mit d'abord un doigt, écoutant le léger soupir qui s'échappa des lèvres rouges de Harry, puis un deuxième, qui engendra un léger gémissement, et enfin un troisième. Ses mouvements de ciseaux et d'allers-retours excitaient Harry mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui, et même s'il lui demandait d'aller plus vite, Draco n'en faisait rien.

Enfin, après un long moment ponctué de gémissements qui affolèrent les sens du romain, ce dernier retira ses phalanges devenues habiles et pénétra le petit orifice.

C'était une autre chose qu'il avait apprise : bien qu'il ait tendance à aller assez vite dans la pénétration, quand c'était lui commandait, Harry avait tendance à préférer y aller en douceur. Alors à chaque fois, Draco le prenait lentement, à le faire pleurer d'anticipation, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, même si c'était compliqué car les chairs autour de son sexe étaient chaudes, un peu humides et accueillantes. Il avait envie d'aller plus loin, plus vite, mais il faisait cela lentement, alors que Harry, les mains à plat sur le mur, avait le corps tendu de désir.

Quand il fut enfin en lui, Draco amorça un premier mouvement qui leur arracha un gémissement. Puis il bougea à nouveau, avec la même lenteur, cherchant à se contenir le plus possible, mais au fil de ses mouvements, cela devint impossible. Un plaisir innommable, indescriptible envahit ses reins, comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, et Draco ne put bientôt plus se retenir. Ses coups de reins se firent plus vigoureux, ses mains étaient crispées sur les hanches de Harry qui l'accueillait en lui avec des gémissements d'extase, poussant parfois de petits cris quand son amant touchait ce point si loin en lui mais si sensible qui lui faisait voir les étoiles.

Draco en devint presque violent, cela n'avait plus aucune importance, ni pour lui qui brûlait de l'intérieur, sa main cherchant le membre dur de Harry, ni pour ce dernier qui luttait pour rester debout, cherchant la bouche de Draco qui avait posé sa tête contre son épaule. Il n'y avait plus que ce sexe dur en lui qui frappait sa prostate, le plaisir qui faisait brûler son corps et cette bouche posée contre son cou qui léchait la sueur salée qui perlait sur sa peau.

La jouissance vint, dévastatrice. Harry cria, ne pouvait plus se retenir, alors que Draco se déversait en lui. Ses doigts accrochés à ses hanches demeuraient coincés sur sa peau et tout son corps se plaqua contre Harry, l'écrasant contre le mur, alors qu'il continuait de jouir en lui, son corps soudain épuisé, sa tête à mille lieux de là. Le jeune homme, ainsi pris entre son amant et le mur, en savoura la fraicheur contre sa joue. Il avait la respiration rauque, les bruis qu'émettait Draco vibrant encore dans ses oreilles. Son souffle erratique mit du temps à se stabiliser, il avait les poumons en feu et la gorge sèche. Il sentit soudain Draco se retirer de lui, et il se laissa glisser contre le mur, se retrouvant assis à même le sol. Il avait chaud dans sa tunique, qu'il avait toujours sur le dos, mais il ne fit rien pour la retirer, même si elle brulait sa peau.

Draco, quant à lui, parvint à rester debout, et les yeux piquetés d'étoiles, il se dirigea comme un ivrogne vers la salle de séjour où il chercha de l'eau pour apaiser la sécheresse de sa gorge. Il trouva une cruche remplie d'une eau tiède mais qui lui fit un bien fou. Il était encore tout tremblant, même si cela commençait à s'apaiser. Il resta quelques minutes là, à siroter son eau, se remettant peu à peu du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, joli blond ? »

Comme pris en flagrant délit, Draco sursauta et chercha l'origine de la voix des yeux. Et ces mêmes yeux eurent une vision enchanteresse.

Un bras replié contre le chambranle, négligemment appuyé dessus, Harry se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa tunique était à moitié défaite, sa ceinture tenait à peine la tunique froissée qui laissait apercevoir les jambes et les cuisses de Harry, l'une d'elle apparaissant clairement à la lumière de la lampe à huile de la chambre et de la pièce où Draco se trouvait. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, plus encore que d'habitude. Dans cette pose négligée, dans cette tenue à moitié défaite, Harry était l'incarnation même de la luxure, ses yeux verts et étonnamment brillants malgré la semi-obscurité lui lançant un regard incendiaire.

Il n'avait jamais été autant désirable.

Caper et ses atouts étaient loin, bien loin…

Rien ne pourrait jamais valoir la vision que lui offrait Harry en cet instant.

Sa gorge pourtant hydratée se fit tout à coup plus sèche.

« Je buvais un peu d'eau. Tu as soif ?

- Oui, très. »

Draco resservit de l'eau dans sa coupe et l'amena vers Harry qui ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Le blond lui tendit la coupe et son amant la prit dans ses mains pour en boire quelques gorgées. Puis, Harry posa la coupe sur le sol et entreprit de déshabiller Draco. Ce dernier le poussa à l'intérieur de la chambre dont il ferma la porte, de façon à ce que Luna, ne sait-on jamais, ne les voit pas en plein ébat. Sa ceinture rejoignit le sol, puis sa tunique et enfin le pagne qu'il portait dessous. Enfin, Draco déshabilla Harry, lui retirant sa ceinture qui ne tenait quasiment plus puis sa tunique, révélant son corps mince.

« Si on ne regarde que certaines parties de ton corps, on pourrait croire que tu es une femme.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

- Tu as un corps androgyne.

- Mi-homme, mi-femme ?

- Tu as la peau douce comme celle des femmes et la vigueur des hommes. »

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit, se caressant et s'embrassant. Les mains de Draco voyageaient sur le corps de son amant qui se laissait faire. Il aimait quand le romain le touchait de cette façon, c'était agréable. En douceur, le prostitué se saisit du sexe de Draco et le caressa un peu. Il était prêt pour un deuxième tour.

« Harry…

- Tu n'es pas prêt à recommencer ? »

Le brun se redressa, quittant les bras de Draco, et voulut s'asseoir sur le matelas. Draco l'empêcha, ce qui étonna le brun.

« Quoi ?

- Ne fais pas ça.

- Ce n'est pas sale, tu sais.

- Je ne veux pas. »

Le blond posa ses doigts sur la bouche de Harry qui fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Draco n'osait pas lui dire. Il trainait ça depuis des semaines, des semaines qu'il avait ça en tête sans jamais oser en parler à Harry, sans jamais mettre cela en œuvre… Des semaines qu'il avait envie de ça, qu'il avait envie de lui rendre la pareille, pas totalement, mais au moins un peu, un tout petit peu… Lui apporter du plaisir, autrefois, comme il le faisait quasiment à chaque fois qu'il se voyait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Draco ? Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire.

- Je sais.

- Tu hésites. Quoi, tu as un fantasme inavoué ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Draco venait de le saisir par le bras pour qu'il se redresse complètement au lieu de rester à demi appuyé sur son bras, ce qui était inconfortable.

« Lève-toi.

- Pardon ?

- Lève-toi. »

Tous deux étaient assis sur le matelas. Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre puis, il saisit le sens de sa phrase. Il piqua un fard monstrueux, ses joues prenant une teinte rouge vive alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise. Bien malgré lui, Draco éclata de rire, alors que le brun se cachait les joues sous ses mains, terriblement embarrassé. Il savoura néanmoins le son si rare du rire de Draco, ne parvenant cela dit pas à apaiser la rougeur de ses joues.

« Draco, ne ris pas de moi…

- Tu es adorable. Tes joues sont toutes rouges. »

Draco repoussa gentiment une main de Harry et caressa l'arrondi de sa joue, qui demeurait toujours aussi écarlate.

« Ca te gêne tant que ça ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé, Draco. C'est déshonorant, comme pratique.

- Je sais.

- C'est aussi déshonorant que de prendre le rôle de la femme.

- Je sais. Lève-toi.

- Tu le regretteras, Draco. C'est pas agréable, c'est pas très bon, et…

- S'il te plait, Harry, lève-toi. »

Alors Harry se leva, toujours aussi embarrassé. C'était comme si on avait troublé l'ordre des choses, le schéma qui se répétait nuit après nuit. Harry se tint debout devant Draco, qui lui était assis. Le brun était face au mur, se mordillait la lèvre. On n'avait jamais vraiment touché cette partie de son anatomie, avec la bouche, il n'était pas vraiment habitué. Certains de ses clients aimaient ça, ou s'y essayaient, mais peu aimaient vraiment ça. Et il était gêné que Draco veuille essayer. Il commençait à le connaître, cet homme. Ce n'était pas de la curiosité ou un fantasme. C'était comme rendre la pareille.

Faire l'amour avec lui, c'était donner et recevoir. Il faisait partie de ces hommes qui tiraient leur plaisir du contentement de l'autre. Il n'avait pas le plaisir égoïste.

Draco regarda un instant le sexe de Harry, qui commençait malgré lui à dormir. Il prit le sexe dans sa main, le toucha, comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois auparavant, caressant la peau fragile qui le recouvrait. Au-dessus de lui, Harry ne s'arrêtait pas de rougir, se pinçant la lèvre. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Et pourtant, quand Draco prit le bout de son pénis entre ses lèvres, il gémit sans retenue.

C'était étrange. C'était étrange de sentir cette partie du corps de cet homme dans sa bouche. Jamais, Ô grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé un jour avoir le bout d'un sexe d'homme dans sa bouche. Son père devait frémir dans sa tombe, à le voir tomber aussi bas, goutant avec ses lèvres la chaire intime d'un mâle. C'était quelque chose de repoussant, peu agréable, et pourtant, Draco continua. Il avait envie d'essayer, il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait. En quelque sorte, il voulait rendre la pareille à Harry.

Ce n'était pas très bon. Harry avait déjà éjaculé et il restait sur son sexe le goût de sa semence. C'était une sensation particulière, de sentir cette chaire grosse et dure dans sa bouche, qui pulsait contre sa langue et son palais. Mais ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'était de lécher le sexe de Harry, et d'y trouver un certain plaisir malgré tout. Car il lui suffisait de lever les yeux pour voir son amant, les mains posées à plat sur le mur en face de lui, son visage reflétant toutes les agréables sensations qu'il ressentait pour qu'il se sente lui-même mieux. Ses mouvements furent un peu plus rapides, plus maladroits. Il léchait avec application le membre, comme le faisait Harry, suçait le bout, essayait de l'avaler en entier sans y arriver. Au-dessus de lui, Harry se tenait d'une main et l'autre était sur les cheveux de Draco qu'il caressait. Il lui soufflait, entre deux gémissements, quelques indications.

Ne pousse pas trop loin, ça va te donner envie de vomir et de toute façon tu ne peux pas le prendre entier. Vas-y doucement, sans te précipiter, tu vas juste me faire mal.

Et Draco se laissait bercer par ces petits murmures, ces petites demandes soufflées à mi-mots. Il lui donna du plaisir, maladroit, avec sa bouche, novice, et Harry gémit au-dessus de lui, abandonné à ce plaisir qu'il ressentait trop peu souvent, caressant ses cheveux de façon presque mécanique.

Ce fut un moment assez étrange.

Harry se crispa soudain et lui ordonna de façon abrupte d'arrêter. Alors Draco abandonna le sexe fièrement dressé, n'étant pas prêt du tout à avaler la blanche semence de son amant. Harry recula un peu et se pencha en avant. Draco le masturba un peu et le brun se rendit sur les draps, quelques gouttes giclant sur la cuisse du romain.

Harry resta quelques instants debout, courbé. Il se redressa un peu, comme s'il ne savait plus où se mettre, où s'asseoir, où rester debout. Draco embrassa son ventre, là où naissait une ligne de poils noirs qui descendait jusqu'entre ses cuisses. Le brun se mordilla la lèvre en sentant ce baiser sur sa peau, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, tant il lui semblait intime, particulier.

Enfin, le jeune homme brun se laissa tomber devant lui, s'écroulant de façon peu gracieuse. Pour cacher son embarras, Draco le regarda reprendre ses esprits et, accessoirement, son souffle. Ils se regardaient, aussi troublés l'un que l'autre. Nerveusement, ils eurent un petit rire. Draco l'attira vers lui et Harry se laissa faire volontiers. Apparemment, ce soir, c'était lui qui se faisait dorloter, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter. Son amant l'allongea sur le lit et prit soin de lui un long moment avant de le prendre, sur le lit, lui faisant l'amour avec la même tendresse. Harry se laissa faire, ne regrettant pas sa soudaine crise de jalousie dans la rue.

C'était bon d'être avec lui. D'être le centre de toutes les intentions.

Et puis, autant se l'avouer…

Même si ce n'était rien, à l'échelle du monde… Ce que Draco avait fait l'avait bouleversé.

**OoO**

Assis face à lui, nu comme le jour de sa naissance, Draco buvait un peu d'eau, le dos posé contre le mur frais derrière lui.

« Au fait, je ne t'ai pas remercié pour la fleur.

- Je t'en prie. Je ne dois pas être le premier à t'en offrir.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais c'est la tienne qui m'a fait le plus plaisir.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr. Tu es un client particulier, Draco.

- A ce point-là ?

- Tu es l'un des seuls que j'embrasse. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça. Je n'embrasse pas tous mes clients. Je l'interdis à certains, je le tolère chez d'autres, j'aime ça chez quelques-uns. »

Ses baisers avaient un goût d'interdit. Un goût que Draco adorait. Le goût d'un baiser d'homme…

« J'aime t'embrasser. C'est agréable.

- Je ne suis pas très doué.

- Ce n'est pas grave. »

Harry haussa les épaules et but une gorgée d'eau, comme pour clore la discussion.

**OoO**

Blaise était furieux. Cela arrivait rarement. Etant un esclave, et donc complètement soumis à ses maîtres, il était parvenu à canaliser ses sentiments et donc son énervement. C'était sa mère qui lui avait appris à demeurer calme en toute circonstance. Cela n'avait pas été facile, pourtant. Blaise était un enfant, à l'époque, mais il n'était pas aveugle. Il savait très bien ce qui se passait dans son dos, même si sa mère essayait de le lui cacher.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais aimé Lucius Manilius Favonius. Pour lui, c'était un homme détestable et sans morale. Il avait couché sans doute avec toutes les esclaves de la maison, plus d'une fois même. Que ce soit les jeunes filles qui arrivaient dans la maison ou bien les esclaves plus âgées mais non moins jolies, elles étaient toutes passées dans la couche du maître. Et sa mère en avait fait partie. Ce vieux dégoutant avait sans doute voulu savoir ce que ça faisait que de coucher avec une noire. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça.

Petit qu'il était, Blaise avait une vision très rétrécie du monde. L'univers se résumait à la villa et à ses habitants. Il y avait quelques membres de la famille Manilius, la maître Lucius et son épouse Narcissa, ainsi que les petits maîtres Tiberius et Draco.

Blaise haïssait Tibérius. Il le frappait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait en riant, parce que sa peau était si noire que les marques rouges ne se formaient pas distinctement sur son épiderme. Il lui disait qu'il était bien laid, qu'il était stupide et qu'il ne valait rien, que ce n'était qu'un esclave, que sa mère n'était qu'une putain et que son père la baisait.

Il avait intériorisé. Pour sa mère, et pour ne pas être frappé plus fort. Sa haine pour le jeune maître le lisait cependant dans chacun de ses regards. Il ignorait Draco, qui n'existait quasiment pas dans la villa, petit être pâle et fragile qui jouait seul, dans un coin, sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui.

Et puis Tiberius était mort. Blaise avait vécu cela comme une victoire : les dieux l'avaient puni pour sa méchanceté. Toute la maison en avait été accablée, mais il n'en avait eu que faire : il avait sept ans, ce garçon qu'il haïssait était mort, et il était bien content. Alors Draco avait succédé à son aîné, et Blaise s'était demandé sérieusement s'il ne serait pas comme son frère. Il avait alors nourri la même haine qu'il avait éprouvé pour Tiberius, même si le petit garçon si timide et silencieux ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Son père lui en faisait bien assez, avec tout ce qu'il faisait subir à sa mère. Son fils serait comme lui, un jour : un gros porc qui violerait chacune de ses esclaves avec un plaisir non feint.

Sa mère tomba enceinte. Blaise avait huit ans. Il vit le ventre de sa mère s'arrondir, encore et encore. Il vit la peau noire de sa mère bleuir à cause des coups donné par la maîtresse, jalouse et furieuse. Il vit le bout de ses doigts roses piqués par des aiguilles, plantées par la maîtresse avec férocité quand sa coiffure, sa tenue ou son maquillage ne lui plaisait pas. Sa mère se mit à porter des tuniques avec des manches, pour cacher ses bras blessés.

Pendant neuf mois, Blaise regarda sa mère mourir à petit feu, tandis que son ventre s'arrondissait, proportionnellement au malheur qui s'abattait sur elle. Et au bout de ces neuf fois, elle mit au monde un enfant mort-né, et décéda quelques jours plus tard, ayant perdu trop de sang.

Blaise pleura longtemps. Il avait huit ans. Draco six. Et alors qu'il sanglotait au coin de la cours, la morve coulant de son nez et la peau de ses joues tendue par le sel de ses larmes, Draco vint se blottir contre lui, lui tenant la main, en lui demandant pardon. Il avait pleuré avec lui, ils s'étaient tenu la main fortement. Et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais séparés.

Pendant des années, Blaise s'était entraîné à demeurer calme en toutes circonstances. Pour Draco. Il l'avait suivi toutes ces années comme son ombre, lui consacrant son existence, car il était à présent sa seule raison de vivre. Draco était son meilleur ami, presque son frère, il n'y avait pas entre eux ce fossé qui existait entre un homme libre et un esclave. Ce fossé n'existait qu'en public, mais dans l'intimité, il n'y avait plus de barrières. Si Blaise devait secouer Draco, ou le disputer, il le faisait sans craindre de représailles. Mais il s'énervait rarement. La violence ne rimait à rien, disait sa mère. Et avec Draco, il était vrai qu'elle ne rimait à rien : quand on lui criait dessus, il fermait ses oreilles et attendait que ça passe, puis repartait à ses occupations. C'était Severus qui lui avait expliqué ça, un jour.

Blaise sortit de la villa, excédé, et vit Draco qui empruntait déjà le chemin pour se rendre dans la ville. L'esclave lui sauta presque dessus, ce qui fit sursauter le blond.

« Blaise ! Qu'est-ce qui…

- Rentre à la maison. Tout de suite. »

Son ton était pressant, dur. Blaise serrait les dents, ses dents si blanches comparées à sa peau ébène. Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Retrouver cet homme, passer la nuit avec lui et revenir au petit matin comme une fleur ?

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu es libre, tu peux disposer de ta vie comme tu l'entends. Coucher à droite et à gauche comme tu l'entends…

- Blaise !

- … Mais il se trouve que ta femme est malade ! Elle est malade, Draco !

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

- Tu fais comme si tu ne savais rien ! Mais elle est malade, Draco, elle ne bouge plus de son lit depuis hier ! Elle te demande et tu ne viens pas la voir, tu lui portes aucun intérêt ! C'est vrai que tu ne l'aimes pas, que tu t'es marié avec elle par intérêt, mais elle est la mère de tes enfants, elle a mis Scorpius et Proserpine au monde ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir un minimum de considération pour elle après ce qu'elle a fait pour toi ! »

Draco poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Oui, il savait qu'Astoria traînait une mauvaise maladie qui l'épuisait et, à présent, la clouait au lit avec une méchante fièvre. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Attendre dans sa chambre que son état ne s'améliore ? Essayer de discuter avec elle ? Il n'avait rien à lui dire, c'était triste, mais il n'avait aucun sujet de conversation à adopter avec elle. Cette femme l'ennuyait, n'éveillait aucun intérêt en lui. Elle était terne et insipide.

Si différente de Harry, si vivant et passionné…

« Alors tu vas aller voir ton amant ? »

Cette fois-ci, toute colère avait disparu. Blaise avait parlé d'un air déçu, désappointé, en voyant que Draco gardait le silence, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Tu vas aller le voir alors que ta femme se meurt ? Alors que cet homme que tu payes passe toutes ses nuits à accueillir d'autres hommes dans son lit ? Un homme qui ne t'aime pas et qui ne t'aimera jamais ?

- Blaise, tu sais ce que…

- Il te rend plus vivant, Draco. Je le vois à tes yeux, à ton comportement. Tu es plus ouvert, tu es rêveur… J'ai l'impression de te retrouver tel que tu étais avant la mort de ton père, j'ai l'impression de te redécouvrir… Mais ta femme, Draco, ta femme se meurt dans sa chambre, seule, et toi tu vas pendre du bon temps dans les bras d'un homme qui n'est intéressé qu'à tes deniers… Je t'en prie, Draco, pas ce soir… Pas ce soir alors que ta femme pleure dans son lit… S'il te plait… »

Pendant un instant, Blaise lut l'hésitation dans le regard de Draco, et cela lui fit plus mal encore pour sa maîtresse, Astoria, seule dans son lit. Puis le blond poussa un soupir et accepta de le rentrer, à contrecœur. Blaise se sentait peiné dans son cœur. A une époque, jamais Draco ne se serait comporté de la sorte. Jamais il n'aurait ainsi négligé les souffrances de sa femme, clouée au lit. Mais cette époque était révolue. Il avait un amant. Un prostitué. Qui allait l'user jusqu'à la corde…

**OoO**

Draco marchait à grandes enjambées dans la nuit noire. La lumière des torches et des fenêtres éclairait son chemin, mais de toute façon, à force, il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il savait exactement quel itinéraire prendre, où tourner, quand s'arrêter.

_ Sors de chez moi !_

Il était épuisé. Sa journée avait été horrible, épuisante. Il s'était longuement disputé avec des supérieurs, au sujet de son travail, qui apparemment comportait des lacunes, ce que Draco contesta immédiatement. Il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et ce n'étaient pas ces incapables qui allaient remettre en question sa façon de travailler.

_ Pour qui tu te prends ? Pour mon maître ?_

Il pensait aller se détendre auprès de Harry. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, pris entre son travail et sa femme qui se plaignait à longueur de journée parce qu'il ne passait plus guère de soirées avec elle et à cause de douleurs chroniques qui revenaient sans cesse, la forçant à rester allongée pendant des heures dans son lit.

_ Je ne suis pas ton esclave !_

Mais il avait eu tord d'y aller. Il n'était pas de très bonne humeur et il comprit rapidement qu'il en était de même pour Harry.

_ Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !_

Alors que Draco marchait dans une rue mal fréquentée mais qu'il commençait à bien connaître, il avait rencontré Harry sur le chemin. Ou, plus exactement, il l'avait vu se faire séduire par un homme à l'aspect certes correct mais qui regardait d'un air lubrique le corps affolant du prostitué. Un élan de jalousie et de possessivité s'était emparé de Draco. Savoir qu'il couchait avec d'autres hommes que lui était un fait, le voir se faire accoster par un homme qui voulait visiblement profiter de ses services était bien différent.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu espérais, en agissant ainsi ? Que je te sauterais dans les bras, que je te remercierais ?_

Alors il n'avait pas réfléchi et alors il s'était interposé. Il avait envoyé ce type balader, lui arrachant Harry qui, sur le coup, n'avait pas fait de scandale, mais cela n'avait pas été pareil une fois qu'ils furent dans une rue déserte.

_ Tu pensais agir en sauveur, c'est ça ?_

Harry explosa. Les reproches plurent sur lui, sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Harry lui reprocha son comportement stupide, comment il avait envoyé balader son client et comment il l'avait pris, comme si le brun était sa chose. Mais il n'était pas sa chose. Ni la sienne, ni celle de qui que ce soit d'autre.

_ Mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi, moi !_

Draco avait essayé de se défendre, mais il était trop fatigué, trop éberlué, et puis finalement trop énervé pour cela. Alors il avait répliqué. Il avait grondé, lui aussi. Il avait crié.

_ Je n'ai besoin de personne !_

Il lui avait dit que Harry vivait aux frais d'autres hommes qui se payaient ses services et Draco était très certainement le client régulier avec lequel il gagnait le plus. Hors de lui, Harry s'était encore plus énervé, la conversation s'était envenimée.

_ Que tu sois là où non, ça revient au même !_

Quelque chose s'était comme brisé, entre eux. Ils s'étaient déjà disputé auparavant, mais jamais comme ça. Jamais Harry ne lui avait fait tant de mal, avec ses mots, jamais il n'avait été aussi furieux après lui…

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour vivre !_

Jamais il n'avait essayé de le blesser au plus profond de son être, lui crachant ses faiblesses d'homme né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, de gamin qui pleurait encore son père décédé. Il n'était qu'un sale type qui aimait coucher avec d'autres hommes sans se l'avouer, prude qu'il était.

_ Ni de toi, ni de qui que ce soit d'autre !_

Il n'était qu'un raté. Un raté qui se croyait mieux que les autres, qui prenait Harry pour sa chose. C'était ce qu'il avait dit à ce client potentiel. C'était ce qui sonnait dans ses mots…

_ Je ne suis pas à toi !_

Harry avait eu peur. Peur de Draco, de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir. De l'évolution de leur relation.

Et ça faisait mal.

Terriblement mal…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple:** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy.

**Evaluation:** M.

Et oui, je sais, vous l'attendiez tous... Eh bien le voici, le voilà, l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic, posté grâce aux demandes de Fanfan et Len x3.

* * *

Voici quelques petites notes, afin de vous aider à mieux comprendre certains termes. Ils ne sont pas tous dans ce chapitre mais aussi dans les suivants.

**Atrium :** Cour intérieure, dotée d'un bassin recueillant les eaux de pluie, autour de laquelle s'ordonne une villa romaine.

**Crassus :** Gros.

**Lararium :** Sorte de petite chapelle ou d'appartement, où les statues des Lares (génies tutélaires d'une maison) et des mânes (ancêtres divinisés) étaient placées et adorées.

**Lupanar :** Lieu de prostitution.

**Pluton :** Autre nom de Hadès, Roi des morts.

**Questeur :** Magistrat romain chargé des finances.

**Severus Rogunus Snapinus :** Ce nom n'a AUCUNE valeur historique mais Jojo Aquarius a tenu à le mettre -.-.

**Stola :** Vêtement mis par-dessus la tunique.

**Volumen :** rouleau de papyrus.

* * *

Chapitre 5

C'était un peu comme une impression de déjà-vu. Comme si les mêmes choses répétaient, à l'infini. Pendant quelques instants, il se rappela des paroles de Severus : son père avait eu une belle vie, professionnellement parlant, mais pas d'un point de vue personnel, car il avait épousé une femme qu'il n'aimait pas et qui lui avait donné deux fils, morts l'un après l'autre, et il avait vécu le reste de ses jours autour de son dernier né, avec la peur qu'il lui soit également repris.

La vie était un cycle sans fin. Draco était parvenu à faire son deuil, à accepter la disparition de son père et à continuer à vivre. Ca, il n'y était réellement parvenu qu'avec la présence de Harry, qui lui avait redonné envie de vivre. Il commençait pourtant à croire que leur relation était une abomination.

Dans l'ordre naturel des choses, jamais Draco n'aurait pu avoir la moindre relation avec un prostitué, aussi beau soit-il. Son désespoir, intériorisé et caché, l'avait mené à se jeter à corps perdu dans cette relation adultère sans fondements ni avenir, avec un homme qui se vendait chaque soir à d'autres pour subsister. Il avait tout oublié : son fils et sa fille qu'il aimait tant, sa femme malade, sa mère et sa famille, son travail… Il n'y avait plus eu que ces nuits où il avait la sensation de devenir lui-même, les yeux verts et pétillants de Harry, son sourire quand il l'accueillait chez lui.

Une abomination.

Jamais il n'aurait dû aller à ce dîner chez Scipion, jamais il n'aurait dû se laisser faire par Harry, jamais il n'aurait dû continuer à le voir…

Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens…

Car même si cette liaison lui avait permis de sortir la tête de l'eau, il en récoltait à présent les fruits. Et le remords. Ce terrible remords qui lui empoisonnait la vie.

Astoria s'était éteinte dans la nuit, dans d'affreuses souffrances. Personne n'aurait su dire de quoi elle souffrait, mais le fait était qu'elle était décédée. Au milieu de la nuit, Blaise était entré en trombe dans sa chambre, l'avait réveillé en le secouant et criait presque de panique quand il lui annonça que sa femme souffrait beaucoup et qu'elle le demandait. Son ton urgent avait poussé Draco à se mettre rapidement sur ses pieds et il s'était précipité à demi-nu dans la chambre de son épouse qui semblait souffrir tous les maux du monde. Elle pleurait dans son lit, ses mains crispées aux draps. Les larmes coulaient sur sa peau blanche comme de l'ivoire, ses lèvres minces laissaient échapper des plaintes rauques.

Pendant un long moment, Draco resta assis près d'elle, lui tenant la main et ne la lâchant pas du regard. Elle semblait soulagée de le savoir là. Perdue dans sa souffrance, elle lui parlait, de tout et de rien. Elle lui dit qu'il était beau, qu'elle l'aimait, même s'il avait des yeux qui gâtaient son visage, elle n'avait jamais cessé de le chérir. Les paroles de Harry lui étaient revenues avec toute leur force.

_J'aime la couleur de tes yeux…_

Un médecin était passé mais il avait été incapable de soigner ou même de soulager Astoria, qui s'éteignit tard dans la nuit. Sa main devint froide, son visage pâlit affreusement, perdant toute sa substance. Narcissa pleura de voir ainsi sa belle-fille morte sur son lit, les yeux clos, aussi silencieuse que d'habitude. Draco, lui, s'était retiré dans sa chambre et avait versé quelques larmes, aussi.

Sa femme était morte.

Elle était partie comme ça, sans rien dire, comme l'avait fait son père.

Non, il ne l'aimait pas. Oui, il lui portait trop peu d'intérêt pour souffrir éternellement de sa disparition. Mais sa soudaine mort remuait quelque chose en lui. Il se sentait coupable. Pendant des jours et des jours, elle avait souffert dans son coin, sans que personne ne s'y intéresse, et elle était morte seule, seulement reliée à la vie par la main chaude de son mari, qu'elle ne voyait quasiment plus depuis des semaines. Elle était partie en gémissant, comme un nouveau-né, parce qu'elle avait mal et ne voulait pas s'en aller ainsi.

Alors Draco, seul dans sa chambre, laissa des larmes dévaler ses joues, en se remémorant le jour de leur mariage, la tunique qu'elle portait ce jour-là et ses cheveux foncés si savamment noués sur sa tête. Il revoyait son visage souriant : elle était heureuse de l'épouser, même s'il n'avait vraiment pas de beaux yeux, et même s'il n'avait pas l'air très aimable. Elle l'avait aimé, depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il repensa à sa première grossesse, son ventre qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour, chaud contre ses mains. Il se souvint de ses hurlements alors que Scorpius naissait, brillant une fois sorti. Le bonheur que cela avait été, l'élan de tendresse que le jeune homme qu'il était alors avait ressenti pour cette femme fantastique… Puis Proserpine, toute petite et douce Proserpine, qui faisait des bulles avec sa bouche et dormait mal la nuit.

Ses larmes redoublèrent.

Tout était de sa faute.

S'il avait été plus présent, s'il n'avait pas passé son temps dans le lit d'un autre, s'il avait été plus attentif au lieu de se jeter dans les bras d'un autre comme un adolescent émoustillé par la découverte des plaisirs de la chair, elle serait peut-être vivante, ou du moins, elle aurait eu une mort moins malheureuse.

Elle n'aurait pas été si seule.

Toute seule, à regarder son mari s'écarter d'elle.

A le regarder en aimer un autre…

**OoO**

C'était jour de marché. Il avait passé la journée dehors, avec Luna, à faire quelques courses, se balader, discuter avec les gens qu'il rencontrait. Il y avait certains clients, qui ne se gênaient pas pour venir le saluer, mais aussi des connaissances, voire même des amis qui exerçaient le même travail que lui. Harry aimait bien les journées de marchés, même si on avait tendance à le regarder de travers et à lui manquer de respect. Il essuyait toujours des insultes, des bousculades. Il s'était même déjà bagarré. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer ces journées. Il avait l'habitude de la violence, il vivait dedans depuis des années. Elle n'avait rien de nouveau pour lui.

Ils avaient déjeuné dans le petit logement que Harry louait dans un immeuble de deux étages, situé dans les mauvais quartiers de Rome, mais il y vivait relativement tranquillement. Il avait des voisins un peu bruyants, mais il s'y était fait. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne faisait pas lui-même du bruit quand ses clients venaient acheter ses services la nuit…

A une époque, Harry ne travaillait pas ainsi. Il avait une petite chambre dans un lupanar où il attendait ses clients, se postant non loin de la poste, son corps à demi-dévêtu. Puis, un homme, ou même une femme parfois, se postait devant lui, le payait, puis Harry s'allongeait sur le tout petit lit qui composait le mobilier de cette pièce ridiculement étroite et laissait la personne faire son affaire. Il enchaînait toute la nuit les clients. Sa vie avait commencé à changer quand des hommes un peu plus importants que les simples particuliers s'étaient intéressés à lui. Sur les conseils d'un autre prostitué, Harry avait augmenté un peu ses tarifs et, peu à peu, il s'était enrichit. Il avait alors changé de manière de procéder, et donc de vie, regagnant peu à peu un mode de vie plus sain, si ce terme pouvait s'appliquer à son existence.

Même s'il n'était pas vraiment heureux, même si sa situation était instable et malsaine, il sentait un peu mieux. Il pouvait mieux contrôler ses clients, les choisir, en rejeter certains, et repousser les avances désagréables et les demandes dégoutantes de certains hommes. Il était capable de faire beaucoup de choses, mais il se refusait certains excès, certains abus, qui lui aurait peut-être permis de gagner encore plus d'argent. Car il savait que certains hommes avaient de drôles de fantasmes, qui ne demandaient qu'à être assouvis. Ces hommes-là lui faisaient peur, il les fuyait comme la peste. Certains de ses amis s'étaient déjà retrouvés ligotés, baisés sauvagement, et on les avait retrouvés à demi-morts dans un coin, comme des poupées sans vie. Combien de fois Harry avait-il écarté les fesses de ses amis pour nettoyer les dégâts, essayer de les soigner, tandis que l'autre gémissait et pleurait, criait parfois, planquant leur bouche contre le matelas.

Tous des ordures, pensait-il, alors qu'il marchait dans les rues de Rome, le soleil ayant presque disparu. Il était allé rendre visite à un de ses anciens clients, à présent marié. Il l'aimait bien, celui-là, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été méchant ni cruel avec lui, le traitant toujours avec respect, du moins ne lui avait-il jamais fait de mal. Harry avait ses clients réguliers, celui-là en avait fait partie. Il les sélectionnait presque, bien qu'il n'ait pas toujours la possibilité de refuser. Il demeurait une putain, il ne pouvait pas toujours dire non. En réalité, il n'aurait même pas eu à avoir à refuser la moindre proposition, il avait déjà de la chance que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à lui, que quelqu'un concède à lui donner quelques pièces pour un peu de plaisir éphémère, il n'allait pas en plus se payer de le luxe de refuser…

Mais il le faisait. Parce qu'il en avait assez d'avoir mal, parce qu'il en avait assez bavé, et parce qu'il pouvait bien se le permettre. Il était beau, il avait du charme, de la tenue, on lui pouvait lui excuser son comportement. Ses prix avaient augmenté, il faisait payer plus cher ses services, cela le rendait un peu plus prestigieux, cela donnait encore plus envie aux hommes de l'avoir pour eux.

Mais il n'appartenait à personne. Qu'importe l'or qu'on aurait pu lui donner, sa vie lui appartenait. Aussi fragile fut-elle, elle n'appartenait qu'à lui, et à lui seul.

Dans le ciel, le soleil avait laissé des trainées pourpres, dorées et rose qui lui donnaient un aspect presque irréel. La nuit tombait, bientôt les rues seraient sombres, et il devrait travailler. Il poussa un soupir et décida de prendre un raccourci pour arriver plus vite chez lui.

Il s'engagea alors dans une rue sombre et étroite, suivies d'autres, non fréquentées mais peu attrayantes. Il sillonna ainsi les rues, rencontrant parfois des gens, puis plus personne. Il allait tourner à gauche vers une rue un peu plus fréquentées quand, soudain, son regard tomba sur une forme cachée dans l'ombre. C'était un homme, assis sur un gros bloc de pierre formant comme un banc sous une fenêtre délabrée, condamnée. Il était replié sur lui-même, ses pieds posés au sol mais tout son corps courbé vers l'avant, ses avant-bras posés sur ses jambes et ses mains cachant son visage.

Il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille. La lumière était mauvaise, ses cheveux blonds assombris par l'obscurité de cette ruelle abandonnée. Pourtant, Harry reconnut de suite Draco, prostré sur cette vieille pierre. Un élan de mélancolie et de douleur s'empara de son être. Les dures paroles qu'il avait prononcé quelques jours plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire avec force et sa gorge se noua.

Draco n'avait jamais été méchant avec lui, et Harry, lui, s'était montré cruel vis-à-vis de lui. Draco si gentil, si mélancolique et indifférent de tout, qui prenait soin de lui, le payait trop, dormait contre lui après lui avoir longuement caressé les cheveux. Draco et ses yeux d'orage, qui grondaient pendant leurs corps-à-corps…

Harry s'avança vers le banc et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Draco ? »

Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, cherchant son regard, mais le blond n'avait pas bougé, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Draco, regarde-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- C'est ma faute. »

Ces mots tombèrent entre eux. Tout le corps de Harry se crispa et le goût amer du remords glissa sur sa langue. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, nerveux, ne sachant quoi dire à son amant.

« J'ai appris, pour ta femme. Je suis désolé.

- Tout ça, c'est de ma faute…

- Non, Draco, tu n'y es pour rien… »

Sa voix douloureuse le remuait jusqu'aux tripes. Harry avait envie de pleurer, de le secouer, mais il ne pouvait rien faire à part rester agenouillé là, sur le sol sale, ses mains sur les genoux de cet homme qu'il ne parvenait pas toujours à comprendre, mais dont il saisissait les souffrances cachées.

« Si. Si j'avais été plus présent…

- Ca n'aurait rien changé. Draco, ce n'est pas parce que toi et moi avions une liaison qu'elle est tombée malade, elle l'était déjà avant. Tu ne lui as pas porté assez d'attention, c'est vrai, mais personne ne l'a fait, que ce soit ta mère ou tes proches. Ta femme est morte en silence. Ce n'est pas parce que ton regard aurait été posé sur elle qu'elle aurait guéri.

- J'ai pas…

- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, Draco. Tu n'es pas un dieu, tu n'es pas un médecin, ou un devin. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un homme comme les autres, marié à une femme qu'il n'aime pas, et qui est morte parce que les dieux l'ont voulu ainsi.

- C'est comme avec mon père… »

Harry parvint à dégager les mains de Draco de devant son visage, qui lui apparut alors, brouillé par la souffrance et les remords, ses yeux humides et fatigués, soulignés de cernes. Il paraissait perdu, malheureux, ses yeux reflétant tous ces sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui. Draco le regarda, comme personne ne l'avait jamais regardé. Avec une sorte de confiance dans le regard, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne. Cette vision serra le cœur du jeune homme, qui prit son visage dans ses mains fines.

« Il est mort, du jour au lendemain… Et Astoria aussi… Ils meurent, les uns après les autres…

- Tu n'y es pour rien…

- C'est comme si on me punissait… Comme si on me punissait… On m'a pris mon père, et j'ai été si seul, c'est comme si mon monde s'effondrait… Tout ce que j'ai entendu, tout ce qu'on a dit sur lui, toutes les illusions que j'entretenais ont volé en éclat… »

Des larmes dévalèrent ses yeux. Harry les recueillit avec ses pouces, tenant toujours le visage de son amant. Il avait envie de pleurer lui aussi, à le voir si désemparé, si désespéré et souffrant…

« C'était un salaud… Tout ce que les gens me disent, c'est ça… Mon père n'était pas quelqu'un de bien… J'ai grandi en l'aimant, parce qu'il m'aimait, j'ai grandi dans la voie qu'il m'a indiquée, sans me poser de questions, et du jour au lendemain, il a disparu… Quand je pense à ma vie… A cette vie que j'ai menée, quand je la regarde… Toutes ces années où j'ai suivi son ombre, où j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé… »

Il devenait incohérent, embrouillé. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, tant il avait de choses à dire, tant il en avait sur le cœur. Harry lâcha son visage et prit ses mains dans les siennes pour les serrer fort.

« Et Astoria… Elle est partie, elle aussi, comme ça… J'ai pas été là pour elle… Ils sont morts, tous les deux… Ce sera qui, la prochaine fois ? Scorpius, ma mère, Proserpine ?

- Draco, ne dis pas ça…

- Je vais les perdre. Eux aussi, on va me les prendre. »

Ses larmes redoublèrent. Il ne hoquetait pas, mais sa voix était mouillée, sa bouche grimaçait, ses joues étaient humides et ses yeux étaient envahis d'eau.

« Tous… On va me les prendre…

- Draco, s'il te plait, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je n'ai pas connu ton père, mais c'était sans doute un homme comme les autres. Il n'était sans doute pas différent des autres romains, des autres hommes de sa classe. Tu aurais dû être comme lui…

- Mais je l'ai jamais été… J'ai jamais été ce qu'il a voulu, et…

- Tu n'y es pour rien ! »

Harry approcha son visage de lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Draco était comme un enfant, il l'écoutait, parce qu'il avait besoin qu'on lui parle, qu'on lui dise les choses. Il ne voulait pas de compassion, qu'on le réconforte. Il voulait qu'on lui explique, qu'on soit sec avec lui, qu'on lui dise pourquoi tout ça lui tombait dessus, du jour au lendemain, sans aucun signe avant coureur. Il voulait de l'honnêteté, pas de la pitié…

« Tu es différent des autres, Draco, et ce n'est pas un mal. Tu es bien comme tu es, tu es différent mais tu es bien. Ton père devait t'aimer comme tu es, et tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort. Il était vieux, toute vie a une fin. Et ta femme, tu n'es pas responsable non plus. C'est vrai, tu n'as pas été présent, mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire ?

- Elle m'aimait…

- Mais pas toi. Toi, tu l'as épousée par convenance. Elle n'a jamais vécu dans le besoin, tu ne l'as pas mal traitée. Elle a été heureuse près de toi, même si tu n'étais pas toujours présent. C'était à cette vie-là qu'elle s'attendait. C'est à cette vie-là que ces femmes s'attendent. Ta mère n'a jamais aimé ton père, et tu n'as jamais aimé ta femme. C'est comme ça, Draco. On ne peut pas se forcer à aimer. Ta seule faute est de ne pas avoir été là pour elle quand elle souffrait. Mais peut-on te le reprocher ? A-t-elle été présente quand ton père est mort ? Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas une raison. Mais tous deux, qu'importent vos sentiments, vous ne faisiez aucun effort pour vous rapprocher, car vous n'étiez pas faits pour être ensemble. Parce que c'est le résultat de tout mariage arrangé. »

Draco hocha vaguement la tête. Il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre de la mort de son épouse, cette disparition lui remettant à nouveau les pieds sur terre. Harry lâcha ses mains et à nouveau les glissa de chaque côté du visage de Draco. Le blond posa une de ses mains sur celle de Harry et ferma les yeux, semblant profiter un peu de la chaleur de sa paume contre sa joue. Le brun caressa du dos de ses doigts l'autre joue humide de son amant, qui alors ouvrit les yeux.

A genoux devant lui, Harry le regardait de ses yeux verts. Il paraissait peiné de le voir ainsi, dans un tel état de détresse. Ses coudes sur les genoux du blond, il caressait ses joues, sans jamais le lâcher du regard.

Peu à peu, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs bouches se touchèrent tendrement. Ils s'embrassèrent là, dans la rue, Draco assis sur ce banc de pierre et Harry agenouillé devant lui, l'un le dos courbé par le poids de ses sentiments et l'autre lui tenant le visage, comme pour le sortir hors des flots. Sans s'inquiéter du regard de celui qui pourrait passer par là, sans se dire qu'on pourrait les voir, que la nuit tombait et qu'il était dangereux d'être dans une telle position, ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, parce que Draco en avait besoin, parce que Harry voulait le réconforter.

Puis, le brun mit fin au baiser. Il se leva et encouragea Draco à en faire de même. Puis, il le guida jusque chez lui, alors que le soleil disparaissait complètement à l'horizon. Ils trouvèrent Luna dans la pièce principale qui préparait le dîner. Ils mangèrent tous les trois, sans beaucoup parler. Luna lisait sur leurs lèvres, regardant l'un puis l'autre, au fil de la conversation, qui eut de nombreuses pauses, sans pour autant que cela soit gênant. Puis, Luna alla se coucher. Harry et Draco en firent de même.

Les deux amants s'allongèrent sur le lit, d'abord sagement, puis Draco entreprit de déshabiller Harry. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment bon de faire ça alors que sa femme venait de mourir et que Draco était mal dans sa peau, mais décida pourtant de ne pas le contrarier. Et d'une certaine manière, il ne le regretta pas, car son amant ne se montra guère passionné. Il touchait le jeune homme avec une sorte de vénération, ses doigts voyageant sur sa peau avec une sorte de tendresse. C'était agréable.

Il y eut de longs préliminaires, presque paresseux. Ils se dégustaient, en quelque sorte, sans chercher la passion ni l'ardeur habituelle de leurs ébats. Harry tremblait sous Draco, il couinait, avait presque envie de pleurer en sentant ses mains d'homme si douce sur sa peau, sa bouche qui embrassait son cou et son ventre, et puis son sexe en lui, lent, terriblement lent. Les mains du brun étaient sur son dos, le griffant par moments, le massant à d'autres.

Il était bien. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Ni lui, ni Draco ne voulait que cela cesse, ils voulaient que cet acte dure dans le temps.

Sa bouche tout près de l'oreille de son amant, Draco souffla quelques mots.

« Je t'aime. »

Harry frissonna.

« Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Il leva la tête, son sexe enfoncé profondément en Harry qui avait les joues rouges, le cœur battant vite dans sa poitrine, et ses mains crispées dans son dos. Le brun ferma un court instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

« Ca ne rime à rien.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- On ne peut pas s'aimer. Ca ne rime à rien. Deux hommes n'ont aucun avenir… »

Draco accentua ses mouvements, la jouissance venait. Harry avait les yeux recouvert d'un voile, perdus dans le plaisir qui inondait ses reins.

« Je t'aime…

- Je sais…

- Je veux t'aimer encore et encore…

- Nous n'avons aucun avenir, Draco… Deux hommes ne peuvent pas s'aimer… »

Draco vint en lui. Harry ferma les yeux et le sentit s'allonger sur lui, son souffle court caressant son cou.

« Je t'aime… »

En réponse, Harry embrassa son front. Tendrement.

**OoO**

Le soleil s'était levé, ses rayons filtrait à travers le rideau et diffusait dans la pièce une lumière chaude et tamisée. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, Draco et Harry dormaient paisiblement, sans que rien ne puisse troubler leur sommeil. Pourtant, l'esprit du blond finit par quitter les terrains douteux du sommeil pour se fixer sur le présent, qui n'était pas bien difficile à comprendre : allongé dans un lit de mauvaise qualité, ses membres étaient emmêlés à ceux de son amant qui demeurait niché contre lui, son nez dans son cou, sa bouche tout prêt de sa peau. Un peu comme si là était sa place.

Bien réveillé, Draco regarda un long moment Harry dormir tout contre lui. Il semblait serein, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et pourtant, la nuit dernière n'avait pas été des plus reposantes, trop riche en émotions. Avouer ses sentiments à Harry était un pas qu'il avait franchi sans s'en rendre compte. Les mots lui avaient brûlé les lèvres. Jamais il n'avait mis de nom sur ce qu'il ressentait, aussi bien par peur que par doute, et cette nuit, alors que Harry était tout contre lui, plus tendre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'alors, ce qu'il avait toujours enfouie au fond de son âme était ressorti en quelques mots.

Des mots qui voulaient tout dire, et en même temps, qui ne prenaient leur sens que quand son regard avait croisé le sien.

Draco était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Dans ses bras, Harry dormait à poings fermés, et même s'il lui avait enfin avoué, à lui-même et à son amant, qu'il était amoureux, sa vie n'en serait pas plus simple. Astoria venait de mourir, il avait deux enfants chez lui, une mère qui allait s'empresser de le remarier, et une famille à diriger… Et comme Harry l'avait dit, il ne lui appartenait pas et une vie à deux était impossible. Deux hommes ne pouvaient pas s'aimer et vivre ensemble en toute impunité.

Un amour homosexuel était aussi interdit qu'un intolérable.

Ils n'avaient aucun avenir. Aucun.

Et puis, de toute façon, Draco s'en allait.

Quelques jours avant qu'Astoria ne décède, il avait envoyé une missive à Severus, demandant sa mutation. Il voulait quitter Rome et rejoindre son ancien professeur, changer d'univers et tirer un trait sur cette vie monotone à Rome. Oublier Harry aussi, peut-être. Au moment où il avait envoyé sa lettre, tous deux étaient mauvais termes, et à présent, ils étaient allongés ensemble sur un sommier trop dur, les membres emmêlés, peau contre peau.

Harry se réveilla. Il gigota contre lui, soupirant et enfouissant un peu plus encore son nez dans son cou. Draco eut un léger sourire alors que son amant quittait le monde des songes. Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux et qu'il lança un regard incertain vers Draco, son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, le blond posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il entendit et sentit Harry pousser un léger soupir puis répondre mollement au baiser.

« Bien dormi ?

- Comme un loir. Et toi ?

- Aussi. Merci, pour hier.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. »

Harry bailla.

« Si, tu m'as réconforté. Ca m'a fait du bien. Pas sexuellement parlant, idiot !

- A part faire l'amour, j'ai pas fait grand-chose hier, tu sais !

- Si. Dans la rue. »

Ils se regardèrent. Puis leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent à nouveau. Draco passa une main sur la joue de Harry, les yeux clos, alors que le brun entrouvrait les lèvres pour que le blond y glisse sa langue. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Harry n'arrivait plus à se passer de ses lèvres, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Draco lui avait manqué, plus qu'il ne saurait l'avouer. Finalement, ils se séparèrent, le souffle un peu court.

« J'enverrai Blaise te payer.

- Laisse, c'est pour moi.

- Harry, laisse-moi au moins te payer…

- Tu as dit que je t'ai réconforté, hier. C'est moi qui l'ai fait. Tu ne vas pas me payer alors que j'en avais envie autant que toi. Que ce soit pour ce qui s'est passé dans la rue ou pour cette nuit. Alors je ne veux pas de ton argent. »

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec quelqu'un sans être payé. C'était la première fois que faire l'amour était un acte qu'il eût pleinement voulu, sans contrepartie financière, juste parce qu'il avait envie d'être avec cette personne, partager un moment d'intimité avec elle, lui apporter un peu de plaisir et un peu d'amour, sans penser que c'était une corvée, un art, un travail qu'il répétait sans cesse depuis des années.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, cette nuit, cela n'avait été ni un jeu, ni une corvée. Juste un acte, un plaisir partagé, des mots d'amour glissés à son oreille et ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds.

« C'est comme tu veux. »

Harry lut dans son regard un étrange sentiment, un peu incertain. Il ne devait pas bien comprendre, ou au contraire, essayait de ne pas saisir le message. Pour fuir ses yeux bleus qui inspectaient son visage, Harry cacha son visage dans le cou de son amant qui resserra ses bras autour de lui. Il se sentait bien, là, blotti contre lui. Il se sentait en sécurité…

Jusqu'à ce que…

« Mais ouvre-moi ! Luna, ouvre-moi cette porte tout de suite ! Saleté, mais lâche cette porte ! »

Harry sursauta en écarquillant les yeux en entendant la voix de Drusus. Draco se redressa, se demandant ce qui se passait, alors que Harry s'écartait d'un bond de lui, comme pris en flagrant délit.

« Oh non, pas ça… »

La porte claqua. Harry voulut se lever de son lit mais il se débattit avec le drap et n'eut le temps que de s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas quand soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, claquant contre le mur.

C'était une vision d'horreur. Il nageait en plein cauchemar. Pourtant, la scène devant lui était trop réaliste pour que ce fût un rêve…

Sur le lit, de cette petite chambre à l'odeur particulière, signe qu'elle n'avait pas été seulement témoin du repos des deux hommes qu'elle renfermait, Harry était assis, prêt à se lever, nu. Près de lui, Lucius Manilius Draco était allongé sur le lit, redressé sur ses avant-bras. Un sentiment violent de haine naquit dans son cœur malmené, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur cette pourriture, cet homme blanc aux cheveux blonds, avec ces abominables yeux bleus et ce corps trop lisse. Mais ses yeux se reposèrent sur Harry, et il explosa.

« T'as pas fait ça ! Par Jupiter, t'as pas fait ça !

- J'ai pas fait _quoi_ ?! Il y a un problème ?!

- T'as baisé avec lui ! Avec _lui_ ! T'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, Harry, t'avais pas le droit ! »

Harry se leva, attrapa son pagne et le noua autour de ses hanches, cachant ses parties intimes, son visage reflétant toute la colère qui grondait en lui à le voir-là, dans sa chambre, à gueuler comme un porc qu'on égorgeait. Draco en fit de même, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Mais qui était cet homme, pourquoi criait-il comme ça, où était le problème ?

« J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux ! Je couche avec qui je veux, que ça te plaise ou non !

- Mais pas avec lui ! Tu peux coucher avec tous les hommes que tu veux, mais pas lui !

- Alors tu acceptes que je me vende à des gros porcs mais pas à un homme qui a la décence de se laver avant de venir ici ?!

- Qui es-tu, et pourquoi nous agresses-tu comme ça ?! »

Draco venait de crier. Cet homme était massif, et en même temps, il avait l'étrange particularité de ne pas être musclé, comme si par un manque d'exercice ou d'alimentation ses muscles s'étaient rétractés sur eux-mêmes, lui conférant des bras secs et apparemment durs. Son visage n'était pas spécialement beau mais il possédait un certain charme. Ses foudres se détournèrent de Harry, si frêle à côté de cette force de la nature, pour se tourner vers Draco. Ses yeux se remplirent de folie, ses lèvres pincées se limitaient à une ligne mince et ses poings étaient serrés à l'extrême, ses articulations blanchissant sous la pression exercée.

« La ferme, espèce de sale bâtard !

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?!

- Drusus !

- Espèce d'ordure, tu as osé poser tes sales mains sur lui ! Tu as osé le toucher !

- Et alors ?! Où est le problème ?! Je ne te connais pas, et tu me connais pas non plus ! Est-ce que tu agresses tout ses clients comme ça ?!

- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?!

- Drusus !

- Moi, je suis… »

Une claque vola. Violente, bruyante, elle vola sur la joue de Drusus qui fut arrêté net dans sa phrase. Draco écarquilla les yeux, qui se posèrent sur Harry, qui avait attrapé le bras de Drusus pour qu'il se tourne instinctivement vers lui, pour ensuite lui infliger une gifle retentissante. Sonné, choqué, l'homme posa sa main sur sa joue, regardant Harry avec le même ahurissement. Cette claque n'était pas si douloureuse, mais son écho se répercuta jusqu'à son cœur.

Harry explosa à son tour, ses traits tirés par une fureur sans nom.

« Idiot, mais qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire, à t'avancer comme ça vers lui ?! Le toucher, le frapper ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide !

- Harry…

- Tu me fais honte, Drusus, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de te connaître ! Tu entres chez moi de force, tu entres dans _ma_ chambre et tu oses insulter _mon_ amant ! Mais pour qui te prends-tu ?! Pour mon maître ? Nous ne sommes pas mariés que je sache ! Depuis quand as-tu le pouvoir de juger mes amants ?!

- Mais Harry, il…

- Oui, je couche avec lui, et alors ?! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, ni à toi, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre ! Il me paye, j'en fais mon affaire, en _quoi_ ça te concerne-t-il ?! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre homme stupide et jaloux ! Sors de chez moi !

- Je suis désol…

- Sors ! Maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Plus jamais !

- Je t'en…

- Sors ! »

Et Harry le poussa hors de la chambre, hors de lui. Bien qu'il soit plus frêle que l'autre homme, il n'eut guère de mal à le faire entrer dans la pièce de séjour où Drusus se rependit en excuses, oubliant complètement la présence de Draco. Ce dernier les regardait sans se mêler de l'affaire, jugeant qu'il n'avait pas à y mettre son grain de sel, à moins de vouloir affronter les foudres de Harry ou de la folie furieuse de cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Luna se jeta soudain dans ses bras, le regardant avec insistance, comme si elle craignait qu'il fût blessé. Il lui fit un maigre sourire avant de la rassurer, regardant si elle n'avait rien.

Finalement, après un dernier cri partant dans les aigus, Harry parvint à mettre cet inconnu à la porte et à la claquer derrière lui. Il s'y appuya, soudain épuisé, et y fut plaqué par Luna qui se jeta alors dans ses bras. Harry referma machinalement ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre son cœur. Elle devait certainement avoir eu peur, il la rassura donc en caressant ses cheveux et son dos.

Draco les regarda faire sans mot dire. Il était secoué. Il n'était pas particulièrement atteint par les insultes, c'était plutôt le fait que cet homme l'ait directement agressé qui l'ennuyait le plus. Mille questions lui brulaient les lèvres mais il attendit que Luna soit apaisée avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut quand Harry leva les yeux vers lui d'un air désolé qu'il se décida à parler.

« Je peux savoir qui était cet homme ? Et pourquoi…

- C'est une… longue histoire. Enfin non, elle n'est pas si longue…

- Parle, Harry. Il était furieux en me voyant dans ton lit. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour l'énerver ? C'est contre moi qu'il en avait. »

Harry parut hésiter. Puis il repoussa gentiment et la regarda dans les yeux, lui demandant d'aller leur chercher de l'eau à la fontaine. La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'en alla chercher un récipient, puis elle sortit du logis. Harry s'approcha alors de Draco, hésitant toujours à se lancer. Le blond était complètement perdu.

« Qui était cet homme ?

- Ce que j'avais peur que tu deviennes.

- Un amoureux transi ?

- Pire que ça. Il s'appelle Drusus. Pour faire simple, nous nous sommes connus il y a deux ans. Il était mon client, j'étais un prostitué vivant dans la misère. Il était mal dans sa peau… pour des raisons diverses. Je me suis pris d'affection pour lui, il me faisait de la peine. Il a mal interprété mes intentions et il est tombé amoureux de moi.

- Il t'a voulu pour lui ?

- Oh oui. Il m'a harcelé, longtemps. Puis il a laissé tomber. J'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai tenu bon.

- Tu as donc été son amant.

- Je le suis toujours. Mais il me paye. »

Il avait rajouté cette phrase pour faire taire ce faible élan de jalousie de Draco : oui, il lui arrivait encore aujourd'hui de coucher avec Drusus, mais ce n'était que dans le cadre de son travail, il ne faisait pas cela gratuitement. S'il lui donnait la main, Drusus lui prendrait le bras, et tout le reste avec.

« Mais dans le fond, ça n'a pas vraiment changé. Il m'aime toujours, et…

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Et moi aussi, je vais devenir comme lui. »

Il y eut un silence. Harry, qui ne le regardait pas, leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard avait changé, ce qui perturba Draco. On aurait dit qu'il avait frappé à un endroit sensible. Même son expression changea, se faisant presque douloureuse, et le blond regretta ses paroles, mais…

« Tu seras jamais comme lui, Draco. Même si tu me harcèles, tu ne seras jamais comme lui. Il m'a fait du mal, tu sais. Pas vraiment physiquement, j'ai l'habitude de cette violence, mais dans mon cœur, il m'a fait mal. Il m'a traité comme une putain, ce que je suis, c'est vrai, mais il n'a pas toujours eu du respect pour moi. Qu'importe la façon dont il me regarde, dont il me parle, je serai toujours une putain.

- Harry, je ne suis pas…

- Si, tu es différent. Tu ne me parles pas comme à un gamin ou un idiot, tu me parles comme à un homme. Tu ne m'as jamais insulté ni manqué de respect, même dans nos disputes. Tu payes des nuits entières non pas pour que je voie personne d'autre mais parce que tu ne veux pas que je te jette dehors une fois l'affaire conclue, tu veux passer la nuit avec moi… Draco, tu me _payes_ pour dormir. Nous faisons l'amour, mais tu payes des heures et des heures simplement pour _dormir_. Tu es doux, tu es gentil… Tu n'essaie pas de m'acheter… Tu ne penses pas que je ne suis qu'appâté par le gain… Tu me traites comme tu traiterais un humain, comme tu traites Blaise… Drusus, il n'est pas comme ça, il m'aime, c'est vrai, mais il m'aime avec l'énergie du désespoir, parce qu'il n'a rien dans sa vie, il est malheureux, alors il s'accroche à moi et il pense pouvoir me forcer à l'aimer, avec de l'argent, avec des intentions, en m'imposant sa présence…

- Moi aussi, Harry…

- Non… Tu payes parce que tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi, parce que tu veux dormir… Tu te mets dans un coin du lit et tu dors… Quand tu viens, tu ne regardes pas Luna de travers, tu lui apportes même parfois des choses qu'elle aime… Tu n'es pas un sauvage, tu prends soin de moi… »

Draco prit son visage entre ses mains et le releva vers lui. La voix de Harry était douloureuse, comme si cela lui en coutait de dire tout ça, comme si ça venait du fond de son cœur. Il lui expliquait l'égoïsme de Drusus, de celui d'autres hommes qui l'avaient voulu pour eux tous seuls. Il lui racontait ce qu'il vivait, dans ces histoires d'amour à sens unique, où il passait pour un coupable aux yeux de ses amants alors que son seul crime était de ne pas les aimer. Et Draco se rappelait de leur première discussion, le lendemain de leur première nuit, quand Harry avait paru soulagé qu'il soit marié et qu'il ait des enfants.

« Calme-toi, Harry. Tu me cherches des excuses, mais je deviendrai comme eux. Moi aussi je vais virer amoureux transi… »

Jusqu'à ce que cette maudite lettre ait fait tout son chemin…

« Et je peux me comporter comme lui, à te payer pour que tu ne vois pas d'autres hommes, à te harceler sans cesse, voire même à te manquer de respect parce que j'aurais trop mal de te voir m'échapper sans cesse…

- Non, Draco, non…

- Si, Harry, parce que c'est comme ça quand on aime. On veut de la fidélité, de l'exclusivité. On ne veut pas partager…

- Tu ne seras pas comme lui… Tu le sais, Draco, tu ne seras jamais comme lui, parce que tu me respectes trop, parce que tu me préfères libre plutôt qu'enfermé dans une prison dorée… Tu le sais, Draco… »

Le blond ferma douloureusement les yeux. C'était vrai. Oh oui, c'était vrai…

« Dis-moi qui est cet homme. Pourquoi il me hait ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

- Tu as tout ce qu'il n'a jamais eu. »

Harry perdit cette expression douloureuse, retrouvant une expression plus neutre. Le blond haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu sais, Draco… Moi, j'ai déjà vu ton père, et pas seulement parce qu'il a fréquenté des quartiers où je suis allé. C'est Drusus qui me l'a montré, quand on se promenait, parfois.

- Il connaissait mon père ? Mais ce n'est pas un romain, c'est un étranger non ?

- Oui. Mais il a connu ton père. Trop peu pour s'en rappeler vraiment, c'est vrai.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

- Ton père avait environ trente-cinq ans quand il a quitté sa légion. Il a laissé là où se trouve son camp sa concubine et les enfants qu'il a eus d'elle. Je te laisse faire le rapprochement. »

Draco lâcha le visage de Harry, choqué. Il ne le touchait plus, complètement abasourdi, comme si le contact de sa peau l'avait électrisé. Il revit le visage haineux de Drusus, le dégout dans sa voix alors qu'il parlait de lui, Draco, allongé dans le lit de l'homme qu'il aimait…

_T'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, Harry, t'avais pas le droit !_

« C'est impossible…

- C'est ce qu'il m'a raconté. C'est à la mort de sa mère qu'il a décidé de venir à Rome. Je pense qu'il voulait se venger. Il m'a dit que sa mère avait toujours souffert de l'abandon de ton père, qu'elle avait été bercée par ses promesses qu'au final, il l'avait laissée seule avec de l'argent et trois enfants sur les bras. Elle n'a plus jamais entendu parler de lui. Il est le dernier des trois enfants, un de ses frères est mort peu de temps après le départ de ton père. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment dit pourquoi il était venu ici. Je crois qu'il ne sait même pas ce qu'il voulait. Il a agressé ton père, un jour, et ça s'est mal terminé pour lui.

- Oui, je m'en souviens, de ça… Père en parlait, il était furieux… Mais peut-être que…

- Il connaissait le nom de ton père. Ca ne compte peut-être pas pour toi, mais il m'a raconté comment il était. Il l'a peu connu à vrai dire mais sa mère et ses frères lui ont beaucoup parlé de lui et, vu comment toi tu m'en parles, ça doit en effet être la même personne. C'est pour ça qu'il te hait, et qu'il a réagi de cette façon quand il t'a vu. Il a dû entendre des rumeurs, ou je ne sais pas… En général, entre nous, on ne balance jamais le nom de nos clients, quand nous les connaissons. Sûrement une mauvaise langue, pour me faire du tord ou pour lui faire du mal à lui. Je penche pour la deuxième option personnellement. Draco, ne fais pas cette tête. C'est à ton père que tu penses ?

- Oui… Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ses bâtards. Je ne voulais pas. Et…

- Draco, je sais ce que tu penses. Si j'étais à ta place, je penserais la même chose. Mais pense qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire ça. C'est triste, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas le seul. »

Draco hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais voulu penser à cette autre famille qu'il n'avait jamais connue et qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais mais qui avait fait partie un temps de la vie de son père. Il avait aimé une femme et lui avait fait des enfants avant de s'en aller en épouser une autre. Qu'avait ressenti cette indigène en voyant l'homme qu'elle aimait, le père de ses fils, s'en aller parce qu'il voulait un beau mariage et poursuivre une carrière politique des plus prometteuses ? Comment avait-elle vécu toutes ces années, elle et ses fils, en imaginant Lucius à Rome, avec une épouse romaine et des enfants bien romains ?

Soudain, il sentit les mains de Harry sur ses joues, puis sa bouche sur la sienne. Draco poussa un léger soupir et ferma les yeux, alors que le brun l'embrassait doucement, appuyant sur sa bouche sans forcer, c'était juste une tendre caresse. Le romain répondit avec la même douceur, posant ses mains sur la taille de son amant. Il approfondit le baiser, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Harry qui poussa un léger gémissement, penchant la tête sur le côté. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, leurs langues se taquinant, se caressant, chacun y mettant du sien sans essayer de dominer l'autre. Cela n'avait rien de sauvage, c'était infiniment tendre, infiniment sensuel. C'était bon, et les mains de Harry qui caressait ses tempes, ses cheveux, puis descendait vers ses joues pour saisir son visage, l'embrassant soudain à pleine bouche, alors que les mains chaudes de Draco glissaient de ses hanches vers sa chute de reins…

Et dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Drusus regardait ce spectacle d'un air horrifié. Luna avait mal fermé la porte et il était revenu, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et il avait légèrement ouvert la porte pour voir mieux à l'intérieur, les gonds bien huilés ne grinçant pas. Et ses yeux révulsés se posèrent sur le couple au milieu de la pièce, debout l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant avec langueur puis avec passion. Il regardait Harry, les mains du blond descendant vers ses fesses, caresser son visage, se laissant embrasser avec tendresse, puis avec plus de passion. Draco était un peu plus grand que lui, il baissait la tête alors que Harry la levait.

Ils étaient beaux. Horriblement beaux, au milieu de cette minable petit pièce mal agencée, portant un simple pagne enfilé à la va-vite.

Leur baiser se fit moins ardent, ce n'était plus qu'un échange chaste, lèvres contre lèvres, avec Draco qui essayait de lui manger les lèvres, ce qui fit rire Harry. Ce dernier s'écarta, ses mains se posant sur ses épaules comme pour l'écarter de lui, alors qu'il restait tout contre son corps, baissant un peu la tête comme pour le fuir. Draco souriait aussi. Il embrassa son cou, ses mains descendant toujours plus bas, sur ses fesses.

« Tu es insatiable.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence et un sourire avant que Draco ne cueille à nouveau ses lèvres rougies. Drusus serra les dents et les poings, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les larmes au bord des yeux. Harry, son Harry, se laissait faire. Il se mit soudain sur la pointe des pieds et enlaça le cou de Draco, qui enserra sa taille avec ses bras.

C'était un baiser d'amoureux.

Un baiser amoureux, qui n'avait rien de sensuel, de sexuel. Un baiser un peu approfondi, une étreinte naturelle et belle.

Un baiser d'amour.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Il s'enfuit.

**OoO**

Ils venaient de faire l'amour. Cela faisait bien trois semaines que leur relation avait repris et ils se voyaient plus souvent encore qu'auparavant. Draco venait de plus en plus chez lui, le payant toujours autant. Blaise venait chaque lendemain, la bourse pleine, pour payer ce qu'il leur devait. Luna était toujours heureuse quand il venait leur rendre visite, plus encore quand il était là. Elle lui offrait à boire, voire quelque chose à manger, et il acceptait, pour rester un peu plus longtemps. Harry regardait leur manège de façon bienveillante. Il en parlait parfois le soir à Draco et ce dernier ne manquait apparemment pas de charrier son ami qui, s'il avait eu la peau plus claire, aurait rougi d'embarras.

Harry ne voyait quasiment plus Drusus. Il avait essayé d'entrer chez lui mais Luna fermait à chaque fois la porte avant qu'il ne pose un pied chez eux et, quand Harry était là, il en faisait de même. Avec la force qu'il avait, l'homme aurait pu entrer à sa guise, mais il ne le fit jamais, par respect pour lui, peut-être. Ou peut-être parce qu'il pensait, à juste titre, que ce ne serait pas la solution.

Allongé sur le lit, Draco semblait dormir. Il avait apparemment eu une journée très dure et, après être passé aux thermes et d'avoir dîné chez lui, il s'était rendu directement chez Harry. A la base, il voulait simplement dormir, mais Harry avait vu les choses autrement et ils avaient fait l'amour. Draco n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi son amant avait tant tenu à cela, mais il s'était laissé faire, parce que dans le fond il n'avait aucune raison de dire non.

La vérité, c'était que Draco passait tous les trois jours, chez lui, de façon presque trop régulière. Au début, il venait moins souvent, mais depuis deux semaines, il avait pris ce rythme et le payait en conséquence. Et depuis deux semaines, Harry avait cessé de prendre des clients.

Ca, il n'en avait pas parlé à Draco. Il avait honte, en fait.

Depuis deux semaines, il avait cessé de prendre des clients chez lui et il avait refusé toutes les invitations. Il vivait de l'argent que Draco lui donnait par l'intermédiaire de Blaise à chaque fois qu'il venait. Son train de vie avait été un peu changé à cause du manque d'argent mais il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Luna avait compris que leurs finances avaient baissées et que plus aucun homme ne venait ici, étant donné que les draps étaient toujours propres quand Draco n'était pas chez eux. Cela dit, elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

Draco le bouleversait. Depuis le premier jour, le premier soir, où cet homme était entré dans sa vie, il avait bouleversé son existence. Avec son comportement d'homme prude, avec ses hésitations, ses soudaines pulsions et son caractère étrange, Draco était parvenu à le séduire, aussi étrange cela puisse paraître. Cet homme remuait quelque chose au fond de lui, il remuait des sentiments qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir exister, qu'il avait enfoui il y avait longtemps au fond de son cœur et qu'il pensait avoir détruit.

Mais c'était faux.

Depuis que Draco lui avait glissé ces quelques petits mots à l'oreille, comme une confession, comme un secret, Harry avait réalisé ce qu'il avait toujours nié. Et depuis deux semaines, il avait décidé d'assumer. Un peu. Même si c'était contraire à ses principes, même s'il était persuadé qu'ils n'avaient aucun avenir. Même s'il savait pertinemment que deux hommes ne pouvaient pas s'aimer et encore moins partager une vie convenable… Il avait décidé d'assumer ce qu'il ressentait.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme allongé près de lui et qui dormait surement, ou du moins qui se reposait. Cet homme qui payait des nuits entières, qui ne l'avait jamais blessé, qui était entré par sa vie par la petite porte et y demeurait bien en place, qui lui avait offert une fleur, ce que jamais personne n'avait fait dans sa vie, et qui lui avait déclaré ses sentiments, avec toute la timidité et la réserve d'un homme qui tombe amoureux pour la première fois.

Harry s'allongea à son tour sur son lit, près de Draco allongé sur le côté. Il devait être courageux, pour une fois. Il devait arrêter de penser avec ce maudit scepticisme pragmatique, il devait se laisser aller pour une fois. Tant pis s'il avait mal, tant pis s'il était déçu… Il avait déjà bien souffert dans sa vie, ce n'était pas ça qui allait le détruire. Il avait perdu ses parents, Albus, il avait vendu son corps pendant des années… Il n'était plus à ça près. Pour Draco, il devait le faire.

« Draco ? Draco… »

Il toucha son visage, caressa sa joue puis ses cheveux blonds. Draco remua. Il était entre l'éveil et le sommeil.

« Draco, réveille-toi… »

Sa voix était basse et hésitante. Les paupières de son amant papillonnèrent, révélant ses yeux magnifiques qu'il n'avait jamais aimés. C'était sans doute l'une des choses que Harry préférait le plus : la couleur de ses yeux.

« Draco, tu dors ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive… »

Harry caressait son visage. Tout lui paraissait flou. Harry était tout près de lui, il distinguait son visage grâce à la lampe à huile qu'il n'éteignait jamais.

« Draco… Je t'aime. »

C'était stupide, mais il craignait la réponse. Pourtant, aussitôt, les bras de Draco se resserrèrent autour de lui, son bras passant son cou l'autre l'attirant à lui. Harry sentit l'émotion faire battre son petit cœur tant maltraité et faire perler les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Sa bouche grimaça, alors que son amant le prenait tout contre lui, et il murmura une litanie de « Je t'aime », comme si cette confession lui faisait du mal. Et dans le fond, c'était un peu le cas. Jamais il n'avait prononcé ces mots, jamais il n'avait ressenti cela pour personne, encore moins pour un homme.

Les bras protecteurs de Draco l'entouraient, il avait passé une de ses jambes par-dessus les siennes. Harry se sentait protégé, bien, à sa place. C'était cela qu'il avait tant cherché, quelqu'un qui l'écoute, qui prenne soin de lui, vers qui il pouvait se réfugier et se sentir en sécurité. Draco n'était pas bien costaud, mais ses bras autour de lui qui l'étreignait étaient tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, à la lisière de ses cheveux noirs, effleurant une vieille cicatrice griffée dans un coin de son front. C'était un peu comme s'il revivait, encore un peu plus. Ces mots que Harry sanglotait, comme s'il se sentait coupable, de les avoir sur le cœur, de ne pas lui avoir dit avant, lui faisaient un bien fou. C'était comme si son univers s'ouvrait, comme si son chemin circulaire cessait de le faire tourner en rond. Il pouvait aller droit devant lui, maintenant.

« Harry, arrête de pleurer… Calme-toi… »

Il l'embrassa sur la bouche, qui était toute humide. C'était un baiser chaste, un peu hésitant. Un peu comme un premier baiser.

« Tu m'aimes depuis longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Depuis quand ?

- Je crois que c'est à partir du jour où tu m'as fait une fellation que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Draco eut un léger rire et Harry sourit contre sa peau. Puis le blond redevint calme, caressant ses cheveux et ses épaules.

« Allons-nous en, Harry… »

Le brun leva la tête et le regarda. Ses yeux luisaient de larmes, qui avaient dévalé ses joues. Draco avait un visage sérieux, comme s'il était prêt à lui annoncer quelque chose qui allait changer leur vie.

« Je pars en Egypte. Dans une dizaine de jours. Viens avec moi.

- Mais depuis quand…

- Je vais travailler auprès d'amis à moi. Viens avec moi, Harry. Je te rendrai heureux. Nous serons heureux. Tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux. Et si un jour tu ne m'aimes plus, tu pourras t'en aller, je te retiendrai pas. Tu seras toujours libre de faire ce que tu veux. Viens, avec moi, Harry… »

Ses larmes redoublèrent. Il cacha son visage ravagé par les pleurs dans son cou, ses doigts se crispant sur sa peau. Il sanglotait, maintenant, hoquetait. Draco le tenait fort contre lui, ne sachant comment interpréter sa réaction. Voyait-il cela comme un abandon, ou comme une mise en cage ? Ou alors…

« Emmène-moi avec toi… »

Sa voix était mouillée, hachée.

« Emmène-moi, Draco… Loin d'ici… Ne m'abandonne pas… »

Ces mots étaient difficiles à prononcer. Douloureux, même. Draco les recueillit dans son cœur avec un soupir soulagé. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après que Draco eût apaisé les pleurs et les inquiétudes de son amant, embrassé sa bouche, son visage, caressé son dos et ses cheveux. Harry fut emporté par Morphée le nez dans son cou et Draco ne tarda pas à le suivre, fatigué et bienheureux.

**OoO**

Les préparatifs allaient bon train. Blaise courrait partout dans la villa. Dans une semaine, ils allaient rejoindre le port relié à Rome afin de prendre le bateau en direction d'Alexandrie. Draco avait été convoqué peu de temps auparavant par ses supérieurs qui lui avaient annoncé qu'il partait pour l'Egypte. Sirius n'avait pas tardé à faire jouer ses relations pour faire muter Draco, qui sous peu, quitterait Rome pour aller vivre dans la province.

Toute sa famille ne déménageait pas. Draco emmenait Scorpius et Proserpine, bien sûr, ainsi que quelques esclaves, dont Blaise et Caius. Ce dernier, en apprenant par Blaise que le maître allait quitter Rome, était allé voir Draco et lui avait demandé s'il comptait l'emmener. Perplexe, le blond lui avait demandé s'il préférait rester ici. Au contraire, Caius, en se tordant les mains de nervosité, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, lui avoua qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter, il voulait le suivre et s'occuper de la maison comme il le faisait depuis des années. Il était très attaché à son maître et à ses enfants, et il lui avoua à demi-mots que rester avec Narcissa serait une torture.

Caius était déjà parti pour Alexandrie, avec deux esclaves, afin de faciliter le transport de leurs biens. Draco l'avait chargé de surveiller les coffres qu'il comptait envoyer à Alexandrie, où Sirius devrait les récupérer. Le blond avait une confiance aveugle en son esclave qui sembla presque ému par la tête que son maître lui avait confiée. Blaise l'avait accompagné jusqu'au port et en était déjà revenu. Lui, par contre, partait avec Draco. Ce dernier avait essayé de négocier pour que son ami parte en premier mais cet âne avait refusé : il voulait être avec lui et les enfants. Et, accessoirement, avec Harry et Luna.

C'était sans doute ce qui mettait le plus de baume au cœur à Blaise en ce moment. L'idée de quitter Rome ne lui disait rien. Il avait toujours vécu ici et, comme pour son ami, quitter cet univers si familier pour l'inconnu l'inquiétait. Cela dit, il n'avait pas remis en cause la décision de Draco et comptait bien le suivre, où qu'il aille. Quand le blond était revenu un matin et qu'il lui avait annoncé que Harry et Luna venaient avec eux, il avait vu le visage du noir s'éclairer et un grand sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il avait eu du mal à y croire, et pourtant, c'était le cas. Ils venaient avec eux.

Le lendemain matin, après cette nuit pleine de révélations et d'amour, Draco avait mis au point quelques détails avec Harry. Ce dernier lui avait paru agité, tellement que le blond lui avait demandé s'il regrettait. Son amant lui avait répondu qu'il était nerveux parce qu'il avait peur de l'inconnu, ce voyage l'angoissait un peu. En même temps, l'idée de quitter tout ça et de prendre un nouveau départ lui plaisait beaucoup. Ce serait difficile, bien entendu, mais il voulait partir. Avec Draco. Et puis, il lui avait avoué que cela faisait quelques temps qu'il ne se vendait plus, ne vivant qu'avec l'argent que son amant lui donnait. Ces mots avaient rendu Draco fou de joie, même s'il ne l'avait guère montré. Il était déjà heureux que Harry partage ses sentiments, il ne pouvait rien espérer de mieux que cette preuve manifeste de l'acceptation de ses sentiments.

Ils avaient passé un long moment ensemble, à discuter des détails, puis Draco était parti, non sans l'avoir tenu longuement dans ses bras. Harry ne voulait plus le lâcher. Draco non plus, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, ils s'étaient quittés, après un dernier baiser, et Draco ne l'avait plus revu. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas revu son amant, mais il avait eu tellement de choses à faire et il avait été si fatigué qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de passer le voir, s'écroulant sur son lit le soir ou passant un moment avec ses enfants qui lui manquaient. De toute manière, Harry n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter : ils avaient convenu que, dans une semaine, Blaise passerait devant chez lui avec une charrette pour prendre ses affaires, puis ils partiraient tous ensemble pour le port, rencontrant Draco sur le chemin.

Il était tôt, Draco venait de se lever. Il s'était habillé puis avait grignoté son petit-déjeuner. Il comptait passer voir Harry dans la soirée. Il avait déjà envoyé Blaise deux jours auparavant pour l'informer des préparatifs et pour lui donner un peu d'argent. Son ami lui avait dit que Harry avait paru soulagé, bien malgré lui, quand il avait reçu la somme. Il était habitué à un certain train de vie qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment se permettre puisqu'il avait cessé de faire le commerce de son corps, ce qui apparemment, d'après Blaise, qui avait discuté avec le jeune homme, commençait à se savoir dans le coin. Il avait hâte de partir avant d'avoir des soucis.

Draco n'avait pas compris ces derniers mots : Harry n'avait jamais été au service d'un proxénète et il ne voyait pas qui cela pourrait déranger qu'il cesse de se vendre. Blaise avait haussé les épaules : il avait demandé aussi des explications et Harry lui avait dit qu'il y aurait peut-être des jalousies. Le visage de Drusus s'était tout de suite imposé à son esprit.

Mais bientôt, tout cela serait terminé. Harry serait bientôt tout à fait à lui. Draco n'avait jamais été réellement embarrassé à l'idée que son amant ne lui soit pas fidèle, car c'était un prostitué, il le payait et couchait avec lui sans jamais perdre de vue que tout cela n'était que du commerce. Même en tombant amoureux de lui, il n'avait jamais oublié la nature de leur relation. Il savait que Harry ne lui serait jamais fidèle, car de toute façon, il vendait son corps, donc il n'avait aucune raison de vivre sans gagner son pain pour son plaisir à lui. C'était un peu étrange comme façon de penser, comme façon d'aimer, et à présent qu'il savait que la personne qu'il aimait avait cessé son commerce depuis deux semaines, Draco avait l'impression que son avenir s'ouvrait devant lui. Un avenir à deux, compliqué et pas forcément bien vu, mais un avenir où il ne serait plus seul.

Enfermé dans son bureau, Draco était en train de regarder des parchemins en se demandant s'il n'avait rien oublié. Il avait tout géré avec l'aide de Blaise et Caius, certains de ses amis qui avaient voyagé lui avaient aussi donné quelques conseils. Cependant, il n'était pas à l'abri d'un oubli. Il se demanda aussi comment il allait se débrouiller pour acheter une demeure là-bas. Il avait reçu un courrier de Sirius lui disant qu'il vivrait chez lui le temps de trouver un endroit où s'installer et il était justement en train de chercher une demeure pour lui et sa famille. Cet homme était rempli de bonnes intentions, cela faisait plaisir à voir.

Ses pensées s'évadèrent vers l'Egypte, le pays des pharaons, du roi Ptolémée, de Cléopâtre et de Marc-Antoine… La chaleur de cette province, la beauté de ses pyramides… Ses palais, ses…

« DRACO ! »

Le blond sursauta alors que Blaise entrait en trombe dans son bureau, essoufflé. Son regard désespéré et l'expression de son visage terrorisèrent Draco.

« Draco, il… Harry… »

Blaise était au bord des larmes.

Et Blaise était un homme qui ne pleurait jamais.

**OoO**

La nuit dernière, il y avait eu un incendie. Il avait pris dans un des immeubles des mauvais quartiers de Rome, puis, s'amplifiant, il avait pris de l'ampleur, dévorant les murs de mauvaise qualité, les étapes, les appartements aux alentours, brulant sur les toits sans que personne ne remarque les flammes qui illuminaient la rue. Il fallut le hurlement de terreur d'un enfant pour que tout le quartier se réveille et se rende compte de ce qui était en train de se produire.

Draco arriva en trombe, sur un cheval, sur le lieu du drame. Les immeubles collés à un seul étage avaient brûlés et s'étaient effondrés sur eux-mêmes. Le feu avait été dévastateur, il avait mis du temps à être maîtrisé, en raison du vent qui soufflait la veille.

Debout devant cet amas de débris calcinés, Draco regarda un long moment cet immeuble effondré. Cet immeuble, au centre de tout, où il avait connu la tendresse, l'attention et l'amour. Quelque chose se brisa en lui. C'était peut-être son cœur, ou son esprit.

Il hurla.

Il hurla, si fort, si profondément, que ce bruit inhumain ne semblait pas provenir de sa gorge.

Les larmes quittèrent ses yeux ahuris, dévalant ses joues d'une pâleur extrême.

Ses genoux touchèrent le sol, et il se prit la tête, effondré, hurlant toujours.

Lucius Manilius Draco pleura longtemps, devant ces débris calcinés qui formaient comme une tombe gigantesque à son amour perdu et son bonheur disparu. Le visage de Harry lui brûlait les yeux, son sourire lui cassait le cœur en mille morceau, sa voix lui perçait les oreilles.

Plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Plus rien, à part lui-même, seul et abandonné, une fois encore. Thanatos était venu le prendre, coupant un de ses cheveux avec son épée, l'emmenant avec lui dans les enfers.

Plus tard, une fois chez lui, enfermé dans sa chambre, Blaise viendrait le voir et lui dirait qu'ils avaient retrouvé un corps. Vu sa position, ce devait être celui de Harry. Brûlé, il était méconnaissable. On n'avait pas retrouvé le cadavre de Luna. Peut-être parviendraient-ils à la sortir, ou peut-être que son corps si frêle et fragile avait-il brulé en entier dans ce feu dévastateur.

Encore plus tard, son être souffrant le martyr, ne s'alimentant plus et buvant à peine, il apprendrait que les cadavres avaient été jetés dans une fosse commune, après une brève cérémonie. Draco pleurerait, longtemps encore, crierait même, gémirait comme une bête agonisante.

Mais pour le moment, il était là, devant son avenir détruit, son amour anéanti.

Et les paroles de Harry lui revinrent en mémoire, avec force, et avec douleur.

C'était lui qui avait raison, dans le fond.

_Nous n'avons aucun avenir, Draco… Deux hommes ne peuvent pas s'aimer… _

C'était lui qui avait raison.

_Draco, je t'aime…_

Tout ceci n'avait été que folie…

_Emmène-moi, Draco… Loin d'ici… _

Et les dieux ne lui avait fait payer…

_Ne m'abandonne pas… _

« Pardon, Harry… »

FIN

* * *

...

Oui, je sais. C'est une fin triste. Mais la vie est injuste, n'est-ce pas ?

Si parmi vous il y a des gens qui :

1) Me maudissent.

2) Ont envie de me torturer.

3) Sont en train de signer une pétition pour ma mise à mort.

4) Pleurent comme des madeleines parce qu'elles n'ont pas aimé la suite.

5) On envie de me tuer, très sérieusement.

Si vous faites partie de ces personnes, lisez la suite.

Sinon arrêtez-vous là :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple:** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy.

**Evaluation:** M.

Je poste le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic en même temps que le chapitre 5, pour des raisons évidentes : je n'ai pas envie de me faire lyncher par certaines personnes, et puis bon, à quoi bon vous faire souffrir trop longtemps... ;)

* * *

Chapitre 6

La vie était une succession d'évènements, tous plus ou moins liés entre eux. Certains croyaient au destin, pensant que toute chose avait une cause et une conséquence, et quoique nous fassions, il était impossible d'aller à l'encontre de l'ordre des choses.

Doté d'un esprit plutôt septique, Severus Rogunus Snapinus avait toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait pas de hasard, que toute chose était inéluctable. Il croyait au destin, au fait que, même s'il était possible de diriger sa vie, de changer le cours de notre existence par des choix, il était impossible de tout diriger. Les dieux décidaient pour eux des grandes étapes de leur vie. Toute sa vie, Severus avait voyagé. Il avait pensé que cela résultait de son propre choix : il avait fuit sa demeure du jour au lendemain et avait voyagé tout autour de la méditerranée, sans cesse, pendant des années, pensant diriger lui-même sa vie, allant où lui le voulait pour faire ce qu'il aimait. Il avait fallu qu'il rencontre Sirius pour en venir à penser que, peut-être, c'était son destin de rencontrer un homme comme lui et d'en tomber amoureux.

Il avait longtemps lutté, pourtant, jouant au jeu du chat et de la souris avec ce séducteur averti. C'était une façon comme un autre de fuir ce qui lui était prédestiné. Au final, il avait cessé de repousser ses sentiments et avait cédé à l'amour de cet homme qui prit soin de lui, le chérissant comme jamais personne n'aurait pu l'aimer. Certes, il y avait eu des disputes, des ruptures, des fuites. Mais qu'importe toutes ces épreuves, ils finirent par se retrouver ensemble, dans une même demeure. Ils étaient vieux. Ils n'avaient plus toute la vie devant eux. Mais tous deux étaient d'accord sur le fait que, s'ils avaient le choix, ils vivraient exactement la même aventure.

Cela faisait à présent un mois que Draco vivait chez eux, avec quelques esclaves et ses deux enfants. La présence de ces deux petits mettait un peu de joie dans la maison de Sirius qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfants. Il s'était marié à une époque avec une femme et les deux enfants qu'elle était parvenue à mettre au monde étaient morts nés. Il avait divorcé et renoncé à la paternité. Avoir Scorpius et Proserpine dans son entourage semblait lui avoir donné une seconde jeunesse, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Severus. Pendant que son amant s'occupait des enfants, lui pouvait prendre soin de Draco.

Il l'avait récupéré au port complètement effondré. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Même à la mort de son père, il ne portait pas les séquelles de ce mal qui le rongeait depuis des jours, aucune trace qui lui permettait de deviner la profondeur de son mal-être. Et un mois auparavant, il avait vu son ancien élève détruit, les yeux hagards, la taille amaigrie et les joues creusées. Et cela ne s'était pas amélioré au fil des jours, bien au contraire. Il avait continué à déprimer, supportant mal la chaleur, souffrant de la soif et bientôt d'une fièvre qui mit du temps à guérir.

Draco avait frôlé la mort. A présent, il allait mieux. Du moins physiquement. Severus l'avait forcé à manger et il s'était remplumé un peu. Moralement, ce n'était cependant pas très bon : il se renfermait de jour en jour, puis, quand il commença à aller mieux, il vécut comme un tabou ce qui s'était passé à Rome. Severus ne savait pas du tout de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir : ce n'était tout de même pas le décès d'Astoria qui le mettait dans un état pareil ?

Blaise lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était produit. Severus agit alors d'une autre manière, dans sa façon d'aider Draco à surmonter cette épreuve. Il se montra plus tolérant, moins dur, mais toujours ferme. Il fallait que Draco se redresse, qu'il digère la perte de son amant et qu'il continue à vivre. Pour Scorpius et Proserpine. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, c'était pour eux qu'il devait continuer à avancer.

Peu à peu, Draco se remit de la mort soudaine de cet Aristophane. Du moins, il apparut à nouveau droit et fier, mais au fond de son cœur, quelque chose était définitivement mort. S'il avait pu, il serait très certainement retourné en arrière pour protéger son amant. Peut-être même, pour le protéger, il ne lui aurait jamais avoué ses sentiments. Ainsi, n'aurait-il pas été troublé, n'aurait-il pas avoué les siens et n'aurait-il pas arrêté de se vendre.

Peut-être.

Mais peut-être que tel était le destin de ces deux hommes que tout séparait. Un destin tragique, aussi improbable que leur histoire d'amour.

Une histoire qui aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne jamais commencer.

C'était ce qu'il s'était dit, longtemps auparavant, quand il avait quitté Sirius, rompant tous les ponts. Il pensait que plus jamais il ne le reverrait, et la souffrance qu'il avait éprouvé en retournant à Rome et en se jurant de ne plus jamais recroiser sa route lui avait mis dans la tête qu'il aurait sans doute mieux fallu qu'il ne le connaisse jamais.

Pourtant… Le bonheur de se trouver dans les bras de la personne que l'on aimait n'était-il pas le plus beau cadeau que pouvait faire la vie ? Cela ne valait-il pas quelques souffrances, pour se retrouver quelques heures, voire quelques minutes avec la personne que l'ont aimait ?

Certains pensaient que non. Lui pensait que oui.

Cela lui fit penser au mythe d'Aristophane. Ce mythe magnifique qui expliquait la nature même de ce qu'il vivait avec Sirius, et de ce que Draco avait vécu avec Harry.

Un Harry sans Draco n'était qu'une moitié d'homme.

Un Draco sans Harry n'était qu'une moitié d'homme.

Un Harry et un Draco, c'était un homme en entier.

Un seul homme. Un seul être, une seule chaire.

Et non pas deux chaires distinctes, l'une calcinée et jetée dans une fosse commune, l'autre amaigrie et blafarde, soumise au poids du deuil…

**OoO**

Il avait beau tout faire pour essayer de s'y habituer, il ne s'y ferait sans doute jamais. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Quand Severus donnait des cours à Draco, il autorisait toujours Blaise à y venir, ayant une drôle de conception sur la hiérarchie des hommes. Pour lui, un esclave n'était pas plus bête que le plus pur des romains et ce n'était pas un peu de culture qui allait lui faire du mal. Ainsi, il leur apprit à tous les deux, entre autres choses, l'égyptien, que ce soit le parlé, la lecture ou l'écrit. Blaise n'était jamais parvenu à écrire, c'était physique, il n'y arrivait pas. Autant il écrivait sans aucun souci le latin et le grec, autant il lui était impossible de le faire en égyptien. Par contre, il savait le lire, bien qu'il ait un peu perdu depuis le temps, et il savait également le parler. Evidemment, ce fut compliqué pour lui quand il arriva à Alexandrie et qu'il fut confronté à de vrais égyptiens, il eut besoin d'un temps d'adaptation.

Deux mois qu'il vivait à Alexandrie et deux mois qu'il essayait de se faire à cette nouvelle vie, sans grand succès. Oh, depuis le temps, il commençait à avoir l'habitude, mais certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure. Il avait du mal à se faire aux coutumes, à la nouvelle population et à cette chaleur harassante. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les températures à Rome. A présent, il se baladait continuellement en pagne, et s'il avait pu, il serait resté nu. Sa peau étant noire, il ne souffrait pas vraiment des coups de soleil, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Draco qui avait bronzé, sa peau perdant par endroit sa pâleur habituelle. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient avoir doré, devenant plus clairs encore qu'ils ne l'étaient à Rome. Cela faisait un drôle de contraste, entre son visage qui dorait et ses cheveux qui blondissaient.

Il allait un peu mieux, à présent. Bien qu'il souffrît encore de la perte de Harry, Draco semblait s'en remettre, petit à petit. Cela lui prendrait encore du temps. Sa mort était trop abrupte, trop soudaine, et il l'avait trop aimé trop vite pour qu'il puisse se remettre rapidement de sa perte. A présent, il était loin de Rome, et cela valait sans doute mieux pour lui. Il souffrirait moins que de rester dans cette ville qui avait causé son malheur, parce qu'il avait été trop heureux.

Blaise avait été choqué, lui aussi. Bien qu'il connaisse peu Luna, sa mort aussi soudaine lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Il était tombé amoureux de cette petite bonne femme qui, malgré son handicap, avait su lui ravir son cœur. Ils étaient parvenu à communiquer, la jeune fille lui écrivant sur une tablette de cire avec un stylet en métal et lui parlant lentement pour qu'elle puisse lire sur ses lèvres. Cela, doublé à la mort de Harry, qu'il avait fini par apprécier, avait brisé quelque chose en lui, amplifié par la façon dont il avait découvert leur décès : il allait apporter de l'argent à Harry, et il retrouvait son immeuble effondré par un incendie.

Le corps de Luna n'avait pas été retrouvé. Les préparatifs du voyage avaient été accélérés, ils étaient partis plus tôt que prévu. Draco ne voulait pas rester un instant de plus dans cette maudite ville. Blaise ne savait donc pas ce qu'il était advenu de Luna. Il aurait au moins voulu savoir s'ils avaient retrouvé le corps.

Depuis, deux mois étaient passés. Draco se faisait à sa nouvelle vie, et Blaise aussi. Il était à présent en train de marcher dans les rues chaudes et humides d'Alexandrie, à la recherche de pâtisseries pour le dîner. Ils recevaient ce soir-là Severus et Sirius et leur cuisinière l'avait envoyé acheter ces friandises dont Sirius, et les enfants également, raffolait, car elle ne savait pas les préparer. Pour se changer les idées, Blaise avait donc accepté cette mission spéciale avec plaisir. Il déambulait donc dans les rues, en songeant qu'il lui faudrait tout de même du temps pour s'y faire.

Le point positif était qu'il n'avait plus à supporter la présence encombrante de la mère de Draco, qui ne cessait de le harceler pour le remarier, après le décès d'Astoria, puis elle avait essayé de le dissuader de partir, même s'il n'avait plus le choix. Cette femme était vraiment agaçante, voire même insupportable. Il était content qu'elle soit restée à Rome. Elle jetait de l'huile sur le feu, se plaignant de la mollesse de son fils qui s'était enfermé pendant des jours jusqu'à leur départ, en venant à crier après Blaise et Caius qui lui refusait l'accès à sa chambre.

Blaise poussa un soupir en pensant à cette période terrible de la vie de Draco.

Quand, soudain, il vit une chevelure blonde.

Il en resta abasourdi. Les blonds étaient rares dans le coin. Il suivit donc la personne des yeux.

C'était une femme, en tunique blanche.

Ses longs cheveux blonds qui cascadaient dans son dos étaient mal coiffés, quelques mèches nouées derrière sa tête de façon négligée.

Blaise sentit son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se mit à courir comme un dératé, les yeux fixés sur la chevelure d'or. Il finit par arriver à sa hauteur et, le souffle court, il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et la retourna.

Son cœur explosa.

« Luna ? »

**OoO**

Draco était en train de travailler chez lui. Il avait des documents à remplir, encore et encore. Il avait du mal à se faire à son nouvel environnement, trop chaud, trop lourd, au point que ses collègues l'avaient autorisé à travailler chez lui s'il le préférait. Il s'était rapidement intégré et les hommes avec lesquels il travaillait l'aimaient bien, ce qui lui permettait de frauder, en quelque sorte, en n'allant parfois pas travailler et poursuivant son travail chez lui. Il préférait le confort de son logis. Cela le rassurait.

Il avait acquis une demeure plutôt bien agencée où il s'était installé avec sa famille. Ses esclaves avaient tout de suite pris leurs repères dans cette demeure, mais bien moins dans le monde extérieur. La plupart ne parlaient que latin, Draco dut donc recruter afin d'avoir des esclaves qui sachent parler le grec et l'égyptien, comme Blaise, sinon il ne s'en sortirait jamais.

La vie n'était pas bien compliquée, ici. Les langues et coutumes étaient différentes, certes, le climat et l'agencement de la ville aussi, mais dans le fond, sa vie demeurait la même. Bien qu'il soit blessé au cœur, de façon sans doute irréversible, il avait repris sa paisible routine qui lui permettait de vivre chaque jour sans avoir sans cesse l'envie de mourir.

Ce qui l'avait taraudé pendant des semaines.

Il avait eu envie de mourir. Oh oui, qu'il en avait eu envie. Le rejoindre, sous terre, dans les Enfers. Il avait failli périr, même, en arrivant ici, affaibli par sa sous-alimentation et sa dépression. Puis, il s'était ressaisi, aidé par Severus, Sirius et Blaise.

Harry n'aurait pas voulu qu'il meurt. Il aurait voulu qu'il vive, qu'il soit heureux. Pas qu'il se laisse mourir à cause lui. Harry aurait voulu qu'il vive, pour eux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait… Ses yeux, sa voix, sa peau… Tout lui manquait. Alexandrie était magnifique, il aurait tant voulu lui montrer cette ville, ses merveilles… Il y avait tant de choses à voir, à y découvrir… Il aurait aimé, ce lieu, il aurait aimé y vivre… Tous deux…

Ensemble…

« Draco ! »

Le blond sursauta. C'était comme une impression de déjà-vu, qui lui serra le cœur, mais cette fois-ci, Blaise n'avait pas l'air anéanti, mais plutôt joyeux. Draco haussa un sourcil alors que son ami courrait vers son bureau recouvert de paperasses en lui disant de se lever.

« Allez, lève-toi !

- Mais…

- Allez !

- Blaise, mais qu'est-ce que tu…

- Allez, viens ! »

Blaise riait. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas ri. Draco le laissa lui saisir le poignet de sa grande main noire et il se leva. Blaise le tira derrière lui, se fichant bien que le blond lui dise qu'il allait trop vite. Ils parcoururent les couloirs, comme des enfants qu'ils avaient été autrefois. Puis, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la cour.

Dans la cours de la maison, se trouvait un beau jardin que des esclaves entretenaient. Il faisait la fierté de la maisonnée, tant il était beau. Draco haussa un sourcil dubitatif, ne comprenant pas où Blaise voulait en venir. Alors son ami lui montra, un grand sourire aux lèvres, deux visiteurs qui étaient en train de regarder avec beaucoup d'intérêt un grand arbre dont Draco ne connaissait pas le nom.

Son cœur parut s'arrêter. Un court instant, c'était comme si le temps s'était figé autour de lui. Plus rien n'existait, ni sa maison, ni le sol sous ses pieds, ni le si beau jardin devant lui.

Plus rien n'existait.

A part cet homme qui, là-bas, levait son beau visage vers un arbre, souriant, ses grands yeux verts regardant avec curiosité cette espèce exotique.

Sa gorge se noua alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

C'était impossible.

Complètement impossible.

Il était en train de rêver.

Il était en train de faire ce rêve qu'il avait tant ressassé, où Harry le rejoignait, ici, bravant la méditerranée et le monde des morts pour le rejoindre.

C'était impossible.

_Impossible._

Harry était mort.

Dans un incendie.

Et puis, l'homme tourna la tête vers lui. Et son visage fut illuminé par le plus beau sourire du monde.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, alors que l'homme courrait soudain vers lui, sa tunique volant autour de ses jambes. Draco fit quelques pas, chancelant prêt à tomber. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, comme s'il voulait prononcer son nom, mais sans oser le dire.

Quand soudain, il fut sur lui.

Quand soudain, ses bras furent autour de ses épaules, son visage contre son cou, son odeur dans son nez.

Draco le serra fort dans ses bras, le broyant presque contre lui. Il serra les dents forts mais ne put réprimer ses sanglots, alors que sa voix tant désirée, tant chérie parvenait à ses oreilles, comme dans l'un des nombreux fantasmes qui avaient bercé ses nuits.

« Tu m'as manqué, Draco… Oh, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué… »

Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il ne pouvait pas répondre alors qu'il venait d'entendre sa voix, alors que son corps, bien vivant, était contre lui, alors que son odeur emplissait ses narines. Il ne pouvait que pleurer, le serrer contre lui, puis embrasser ses cheveux. Ses cheveux si noirs, comme la nuit qui les avait bercés.

« Je t'ai cherché partout. Tu étais parti sans moi…

- Non. »

Sa voix était douloureuse, remplie de larmes. Il sentait les mains de Harry lui caresser les épaules, le dos, en des gestes apaisants et doux.

« Tu étais mort…

- Non, Draco. Je suis vivant. Tu le vois bien, non ? Je suis vivant. Je suis là, maintenant.

- Tu étais…

- C'était de ma faute. Je ne pouvais pas rester là. Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il hocha la tête, même si Harry connaissait déjà la réponse. Il lui parlait d'une voix douce, comme à un enfant, qu'il fallait rassurer.

« Drusus est venu me voir, dans la nuit. Il avait entendu dire que je ne me vendais plus. Il me voulait, mais je lui ai expliqué que cette vie-là était finie pour moi. Il a voulu des explications. Ca a dérivé. »

Drusus était fou de rage. Harry avait fini par lui avouer qu'il partait en Egypte avec Draco, cela n'avait fait qu'attiser sa douleur, mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas lui faire de cachotteries, il lui devait bien ça. Il ne voulait pas que Drusus passe à nouveau pour le dindon de la farce, qu'on se moque de lui et qu'il se sente abandonné, une fois de plus, sans avoir d'explications. Il serait capable de le suivre jusqu'à Alexandrie pour avoir des explications.

Sa fureur avait été telle qu'il avait, dans un geste violent, reversé la lampe à huile que Luna tenait entre ses mains. L'huile avait pris feu, elle avait embrasé le vieux tapis posé sur le sol, s'était attaquée au bois sec. En quelques minutes, l'appartement s'était embrasé, sous les yeux horrifiés de Harry plaqué contre le mur par Drusus et de Luna qui ne savait quoi faire.

Drusus le voulait. Pour lui, rien que pour lui. Si seule la mort pouvait les réunir, alors ils mourraient ensemble. Jamais il ne laisserait Harry à Draco, à ce frère qu'il n'avait jamais connu et qui avait tout ce dont Drusus aurait eu droit.

Et alors Harry l'assassina. Il lui hurla que son cœur serait à jamais à Draco, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il serait toujours à lui, même mort. Ces mots déchirèrent ce qui restait de cœur et de raison à Drusus qui, sonné, laissa Harry s'échapper de ses bras. Ils se regardèrent un moment. Puis Drusus, les larmes aux yeux, lui demanda ce qu'il aurait dû faire pour l'avoir.

_Rien, Drusus. Nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble. Draco est le seul homme que j'aimerai dans ma vie._

Ce soir-là, Drusus était ivre. Il fit un faux mouvement, et soudain tomba dans le feu. Il s'embrasa, sous les yeux terrorisés de Harry et Luna, qui s'enfuirent et se cachèrent, pendant de longues journées, pensant être accusés d'avoir causé l'incendie et la mort de Drusus.

Or, on ne sut jamais que le cadavre retrouvé était le sien. Et personne ne sut comment cet incendie fut déclenché. Et quand Harry voulut retrouver Draco, la veille de leur rendez-vous, n'osant aller chez lui et ne parvenant pas à le trouver dans Rome, il avait découvert qu'il était parti à Alexandrie.

« J'étais mal…

- Je comprends. Tu as accéléré les préparatifs, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en doutais. Qu'étais-tu devenu pendant tout ce temps ?

- Je m'étais enfermé.

- Pas étonnant que je ne parvienne pas à t'attraper. Draco, arrête de pleurer. Tu vas me donner envie à moi aussi. Je veux te voir sourire, moi. N'es-tu pas heureux de me revoir ? »

Harry s'écarta de lui et prit son visage dans ses mains. Que ce visage lui avait manqué… ce si beau visage, ces yeux bleus… Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser salé, presque douloureux, tant il avait été désiré par eux deux. Harry l'embrassa avec une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, ses mains caressant ses cheveux blonds et descendant vers ses joues. Il le sentait grimacer sous sa bouche, alors que des larmes coulaient à nouveau. Il sentit les mains de son amant sur ses épaules puis dans ses cheveux.

C'était bon de le retrouver. C'était bon de se sentir contre lui, ses mains dans ses cheveux et sa bouche contre la sienne. C'était comme si la souffrance et le malheur qui s'était abattu sur lui avait disparu. Son ciel s'était éclairci. Son monde avait repris des couleurs.

Il l'avait retrouvé. Et tout contre lui, Draco ressentait la même chose, la même impression que l'avenir s'ouvrait à lui. Son monde lui était revenu. Harry, sa vie, son existence lui était revenue d'entre les morts.

Leur baiser cessa et Harry essuya ses joues avec ses doigts. Draco prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et embrassa la paume de sa main.

« Tout va bien, maintenant.

- Oui. On va enfin être ensemble. A moins que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour réchauffer ton lit.

- Vu la chaleur qu'il fait, je n'ai besoin de personne pour réchauffer mes draps.

- Ca veut dire que tu n'as plus besoin de moi ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Il va falloir que tu te trouves une autre activité. »

Harry eut un petit rire alors que Draco souriait. C'était la première fois qu'il souriait vraiment depuis deux mois.

« Comment as-tu fait pour revenir ?

- Oh, c'est une très longue histoire.

- Tu vas me la raconter à l'intérieur.

- Je préfèrerai, oui. »

Mais ils ne bougèrent pas de là où ils se trouvaient. Cette situation leur paraissait presque irréelle, comme s'ils étaient en train de rêver. Mais ils se touchaient, Draco tenait sa main dans la sienne, et ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés…

« Tu sais ce qui m'a le plus manqué, chez toi ?

- Non.

- La couleur de tes yeux. »

Le sourire un peu moqueur de Harry lui mit du baume au cœur. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, une nouvelle fois, sa main dans la sienne.

FIN

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
